Come Home To Me
by VintageRoseOne
Summary: Set after the events of Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. Rey is sent by General Organa on an important mission to infiltrate the First Order from within, feed helpful information to the General and bring Ben Solo home. In order for the mission to succeed, Rey has to do something she never imagined herself doing. Take the hand of her enemy and join him by his side.
1. I: Unbounded

I

Unbounded

" _Do you want to know the truth about your parents?"_

 _"Or have you always known?_ " Kylo's voice echoes in Rey's ears.

The recent memory of the throne room still lingers in her thoughts.

She can still smell of burning skin and metal all around her.

 _"You come from nothing, your nothing."_

Flickers of fire reflect in her enemy's eyes. Shredded red fabric and pieces of what's left of the Praetorian Guards are scattered around her and him.

 _"But not to me."_

His dark eyes are searching hers.

 _"Join me."_ He stretches is hand out to her.

She watches him with her heart already broken. She knows deep down that regardless how bad she wants to save Ben, she can't follow the path that he is going.

 _"Please."_ That one word. As long as she had known Ben she has never heard him say that word with such meaning. She sees his hand begging for hers and she wants to reach for it. She can't. Not when there is so much to give up. She would lose her friends, her sense of belonging, and her new home with the resistance.

After all the anger comes the sadness. She opens her eyes. Tears streaming down her face and she quickly wipes them away before any of the resistance members see her. She hasn't stop thinking about that moment in the throne room when he had offered her everything. She just left him there unconscious on the floor of Snoke's Flagship. While she is now aboard the Millennium Falcon with what's left of the resistance. Rey didn't regret her decision to choose the resistance over Kylo Ren, but it broke her heart knowing the little chance she had to save Ben may have just completely vanished.

"Rey."

She heard a familiar female voice suddenly sitting beside her.

She looks up at General Organa.

"I couldn't save him Leia. I couldn't save Ben." Rey's eyes fall down to her hands.

The general sighs and takes her hand.

"Rey, I know my son may seem like he is gone, but I still believe he has light in him."

Rey looked up at the general in disbelief. "How? You saw what he did to Luke? To Han?!" Rey can feel her eyes begin to water. "I thought he changed."

"I know but don't lose faith in him, He needs someone to show him how to get back to the light and he is the only family I have left."

That's right. Ben is all the general has left. Ben Solo, the general's son. Who is now Kylo Ren, the supreme leader of the First Order. Disappointment quickly washes over Rey.

"How? There is no one who can change his mind."

"You can."

Rey stares at the General with her brows burrowed together.

"You know I can't Leia. I tried earlier when I was on the flag ship. I tried to convince Ben to come join the resistance when we defeated Snoke's guards but he wanted me to join him and the First Order!"

"Then you must gain his trust first. Go and be by his side and make him see that you care for him. I know that is what Ben needs in order to come back to the light. He need you to show him the way. He won't listen to me, I have already lost his trust, but you can Rey. I know my son can trust you but it will require time."

Is the general really proposing she just walk up to Kylo Ren and ask him to join him and help rule the First Order together? "I can't. I rejected his offer and left him behind. He won't believe me even if I tried."

"He will. You just need him to trust you first. In time he will let go of his anger and will want you by his side again." The generals words give Rey hope that Ben hasn't completely been taken over by Kylo Ren.

"But what about the resistance?"

"We will be fine. We are too weak right now to fight. You will go alone and try to join the First Order and bring Ben back."

"Can I tell Finn or B.B.-8?

No one from the resistance will know about this mission I am sending you on. They will stay here with the resistance until we are ready to attack the First Order again. Plus the resistance has Poe." she winked and smiled at Rey. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I won't be able to see them or speak to them."

"Unfortunately no, not while you are on this mission, but I will make sure to keep in contact with you and let you know if anything happens." The general explained.

"How long?" Rey is afraid to ask. Knowing very well this is not a two week mission.

"Long enough for the resistance to rebuild."

Fear starts to creep inside Rey's mind. "What if I am not successful or the darkness takes over me?"

"Rey I know you share a bond with my son and I know you are the only one who can convince him to join the light again. I know I might not be as powerful with the force but I know you are and you can do this, you won't give in to the dark."

Rey wished she believed in herself as much as the general believed in her. She was already wary of the darkness. Completely joining the dark would tempt her even further than she was back on Ahch-To. More of all she was frightened that she would lose herself to the darkness. Rey knew she had to try again for Leia. She was all alone.

"Okay. I will do it."

"Thank you Rey" The general grabbed Rey in an embrace.

Rey knew that she was potentially risking her life for the general, if Kylo found out about the mission she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Even so, holding the general made her feel welcomed and loved, things she never felt when she was back on Jakku.

"Right before we took off from Criat I had another force bond with Ben. It was Snook who bridged our minds together but after he died the bond did not disappear." Rey explained.

"Then that means that you are join together by some other force other than Snooks. You must use this to your advantage and persuade Ben to let you come to him."

"I understand." Rey nodded.

"When you are sure you have convinced him, we will send you to him."

A shudder instantly comes to Rey's spine. Thinking about submitting herself completely to the First Order scared her even more. She still wasn't sure if Kylo Ren would protect her from the Stormtroopers or any of his generals for that matter.

"We will discuss this further when you have made contact with Ben again."

Rey knew she had to come up with a plan to convince Ben she switched sides. Which would be extremely difficult given the circumstances from their last force bond together, when she slammed the door shut of the Millennium Falcon in his face. Doubt began to take hold of her mind and she wondered if this was the right decision to make. The resistance was her family now and if the general wanted her to get her son back then she would die trying. She had nothing else to lose and she didn't want to go back to Jakku. Even if she felt like she was betraying the resistance.

She couldn't think any more about it, her heart started to ache and she was becoming nauseous. She thought the best decision was to keep Finn and the other resistance members at a distance for now until she figured out how to convince Ben. Even though all she wanted to do was tell Finn all about it, but that could never happen. She just had to stay to herself and wait for Ben to be connected to her, through the bond.

Hours later, everyone aboard the Falcon is asleep. Rey had tried to sleep but it was difficult. The scene of the throne room kept replaying in her head over and over again. After attempting to sleep for hours, she finally gave up and found herself leaning against a hard wall some distance away from the sleeping rebels. Pressing her face against the cool wall made her less anxious. Suddenly she felt the familiar prickling of her senses. Everything felt as if time slowed and all noise coming from the Millennium Falcon went silent. This was it, the chance she had been nervously waiting for.

Ben hadn't notice her right away. His back was towards her. He seemed relaxed and he was staring at something far in the distance in front of him. Suddenly he was very much aware of her presence and whipped around to look at her. Instantly, the force around him intensified and became dark with anger. He eyes wide and blazing. He stared straight at her as if he wanted to kill her. Rey became uneasy and almost frighten by his dark expression. The Ben that she met back on Ahch-to seem completely lost behind Kylo Ren eyes.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!" He doesn't hold back his anger. His whole body is trembling which makes Rey take a step back and bumps against the hard wall.

Rey pressed against the wall trying to create as much space between them as possible. She stands there quietly. Hoping that her silence will calm him.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD AND JUST TOOK OFF!" This time his voice was even louder. Rey tries very hard to keep her composure relaxed and cool. Even though all she wants to do is scream back and tell him she had no choice.

Seeing her remain quiet only infuriated Kylo more. He storms up to her and stops at just inches away from her body.

She could see the small droplets of sweat forming around his temples. She didn't dare try to use the force to calm him down, knowing this would just make Kylo even angrier.

Rey used the force to remain as cool as she could. She put up a barrier in her mind against Kylo in case he try to probe inside her mind and realized what her and the general was planning.

"I'm sorry." Rey said with the most neutral expression and tone she could attempt.

Instantly, Kylo punched the wall behind her, slamming his fist inches away from her face.

She closed her eyes shut in reaction to the loud sound of bone hitting heavy metal right beside her left ear. When her eyes open they went immediately down and to her shoes. She was fighting back the tears threating to come rolling down.

"I was scared of the darkness but I'm not anymore. I know I betrayed you. Please forgive me Kylo." Rey was furious. She has to subject herself to Kylo's anger and not fight back. This is part of the mission to convince him, she reassured herself.

Kylo kept staring at her as if he couldn't believe what she was saying and she couldn't either. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he breathed hard against her. His angry and confused eyes were hungrily searching her face.

"I'm sorry" Rey said in almost a whisper.

He dropped his hand from the wall and backed away from her.

Then he finally spoke.

"I gave you everything and you rejected me." He said in a much cooler tone. She could sense the force around him was beginning to calm down.

"I know. I was just scared for my friends and I didn't want to leave them." Rey explained.

Kylo finally relaxed and sat down on the edge of a bed his hands resting on his knees. _He must be in his quarters right now maybe on the Finalizer._ He stared at her for a long moment, not saying a word.

Finally after sensing he had calmed down more she said the words she knew she couldn't take back no matter what. The last thing she thought about before she said them was hugging Finn back on Criat.

"Does your offer still stand?"

Her heart sank knowing very well these words would rip her away from the so little time she had with the resistance and her friends.

After a long moment he answered her.

"Yes."

AN: Thank you to all who read this chapter. This is my first Fan Fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts and comments in the review!


	2. II: Deception

II

Deception

Kylo stands from the edge of his bed and cautiously approaches Rey.

His jaw is clenched tight. "I don't believe you. You love your precious resistance. Why abandon them now?"

"They think I'm a joke, I told them that I wanted to help you join the resistance and they laughed at me. They said I'm foolish to think you will come back to the light." Rey takes a step toward him. He looks so tense. Like he's ready to ignite his jagged red lightsaber at any moment. His weapon still hanging from his belt, just a few centimeters from his fingertips.

He can see her eyes falling down to his weapon. He narrows his eyes. "You are foolish. Ben is gone, Rey. He is never coming back."

She looks up, back to his dark black fiery eyes. "I know that now."

She decides to reach for the force to feel his thoughts. He is curious but cautious. He is letting her use the force to feel his mind and yet, he doesn't seem to be bothered by it. His eyes are still locked on hers.

"And so you want to give up on the resistance?"

"Yes, they are beginning to distrust me. They say I have changed since I came back from the First Order. I believe they think I'm feeding you information of their whereabouts."

The edges of his mouth pull up into a menacing grin. "Oh force, that would be extremely helpful."

"No. Rey stopped Kylo before he could go any further. "I'm not a traitor. I won't give you any information and I don't want you to harm them. I just don't feel like I belong with the resistance anymore. I have been thinking about what you said before you took me to Snook."

"About my vision?" he asks curiously.

"Yes. What you said before, when you said you saw me by your side. I want that now. I feel we are bond for a reason. I belong with you. Not the resistance."

Her words seemed to have done the deed. He looked very pleased with every word that was coming from her mouth. He clearly was enjoying this too much and it's making her sick to her stomach.

"My vision was very clear. You can reach your full potential by my side. You can become very powerful, Rey." His darkness is tempting and suffocating at the same time. She has to fight it. She is making sure she always keeps a strict barrier against Kylo Ren. She has to, especially when she is around him.

Rey nodded in agreement. A small sting of guilt crosses her mind. She is lying and betraying him, yet again. This isn't like her. She hates how she has to lie to him about how she really feels. Then she remembers seeing Han fall off the bridge after Kylo ripped his lightsaber out from his father's chest. The guilt was instantly gone.

"And what about the General?"

She waits a moment then responds. "The general Organa doesn't bother with me. She is too busy with the resistance to care to notice me."

"I'm not surprised. That's all she has always cared about. The Resistance." He spats.

"I just want to feel like I belong somewhere. I don't want to go back to Jakku."

He begins to slowly walk towards her, which forces her to back up against the wall again. He places both hands flat against the wall on either sides of her head.

He leans in slightly. "You will never feel alone again. I meant what I said. You mean something to me."

She tries hard not to look uncomfortable by his closeness. The last time he was this close to her, he was interrogating her on _Starkiller_. "Then let me join you."

He steps back and again stretches his bare hand to her.

This time she doesn't give herself any time to think rationally about it. She takes his hand almost instantly after he offers it to her.

A small gasp escapes his lips the moment their skin made contact. His hand closes around hers. It's firm but gentle and warm.

"Good. You have made the right decision." he says as he releases her hand.

"Now, tell me your coordinates so I can come find you."

"No. I will be putting the resistance in danger. Rey quickly thinks of an excuse. She didn't think he would be convinced so quickly. "We are planning to land on a nearby planet tomorrow and when we do, I will slip past the rebels and wait until they leave without me. Then you can come."

Kylo face scrunches in frustration. "Fine. Do as you wish. But as soon as they leave, you will tell me where you are."

"I will."

"I expect you will be on my ship by tomorrow evening."

She watches as he turns around and begins to make his way to the opposite side of the room. He picks up his mask and gloves. He proceeds to put his gloves on and then slowly, sliding his mask over his face. She hates that mask. He is not himself when he wears it. He looks back at Rey.

"Be on time, for your sake."

He disappears before her in an instant. Rey collapses to her knees in exhaustion. Guarding her mind and emotions has used most of her energy. This is what she has to get used to from now on. Always protecting her mind and feelings.

She doesn't remember falling asleep last night. She woke sitting against the wall with her arms around her knees. She has to tell the general about last night. Rey has to be on his ship by the end of the day. If the mission is going to work she would need to keep her end of the bargain. Always. She gets up and shakes the feelings back into her legs and arms. She walks to the center of the ship to join the other resistance members.

"Good morning Rey"

"Morning general."

The general motions Rey to follow her to the captain's quarters. When the door shuts she knows they are both clear of prying rebels that might be listening nearby.

"Did you talk with him?"

"Yes. I saw him last night. He seemed to have believed me." Her voice is betraying her. She sounds clearly unsure of her words.

"Don't worry Rey. You are not betraying the resistance or my son." She places a hand to her shoulder. "You are helping the resistance become one step ahead of the first order. And also, helping me get my son back."

"General. I don't think I have that much power to make him change."

"You have more power than you think. No one should underestimate you. Especially not yourself." Her smile and compassionate words warms Rey's heart.

The princess reaches into her pocket and pulls out a necklace. It's nothing Rey has ever seen before. The necklace was a thin silver pendent with a red crystal in the middle.

"I'm giving you this crystal transmitter for us to communicate when you are with the First Order. Its disguise as a necklace, so no one will know you have a communication device. I will contact you once every two weeks. If you do not answer me within three days. We will come to you."

She takes the necklace from the general and places it around her neck and under her tunic. "Thank you. I will make sure to always wear it."

Rey remembered what she said to Kylo to avoid giving him their coordinates. "I told him I will slip past the resistance when we land on a nearby planet. He told me to contact him when I escape. I will wait until you leave and then I will call to him through the bond."

Worry reached the generals eyes. "We will stay nearby."

"No that wouldn't be safe. The resistance it too weak to take that kind of risk. Once we land you have to leave right away. He will assume your nearby and will look for you. You and the others have to get away quickly."

"Alright Rey." The general nodded in agreement.

"Tell the others that I am leaving to look for my parents." Rey felt that this was the best solution for the problem. Finn and the others would understand. The general looks a bit concerned but Rey nodded at the princess.

"I'm ready."

"Then I will set coordinates for Chandrilla."

Rey left the captains quarters with the general and they both make their way back to the others. By the end of today, she didn't know what was going to happen to her or where she was going to be. She was taking a leap into the unknown with Kylo Ren. And she was tired of thinking about him. All she wanted to do was be with Finn and the others as much as possible.

Rey was staring out of the cockpit as they approached the planet. Chandrilla wasn't what Rey was expecting. Living on a desert planet for so long, she never realized how different each planet could be in compared to hers. Fascination consumed her. There is so much she doesn't know about the vast galaxy.

"Rey, I don't want you to go; not alone." The familiarity of her friend's voice always relaxed and soothed her.

"Don't worry Finn, I can take care of myself. I have been doing it my whole life."

"I know, I don't want you to get into trouble. If something happens to you I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen. I need this Finn. I need to know what happened to my parents." She is beginning to become good at lying. And she wasn't proud about it. Especially when she lied to Finn.

"You don't need to worry. She tried to reassure him. We will see each other soon again." She smiles at him. He smiles back and pulls her into his arm in an embrace. She hugs him back. Squeezing him a little. _I'm going to miss you so much, Finn_. They released each other.

"Take care of Rose."

"I will." Finn smiles.

The ship makes a sudden jerk as it lands on Chandrilla.

"Hey!"

She whips around to see Poe jogging towards her. Poe was still very new to Rey. They talked here and there but they weren't officially acquainted yet. She could see why everyone is so mesmerized by him. He's a great pilot, charismatic, and of course handsome.

"What up Poe?"

"Where here for you if you find yourself in trouble. Just holler and I will come as fast as I can."

"Thanks Poe." Rey smiled back. "I will be fine Im coming back. Take care of the general for me when I'm gone."

"No worries. Just make sure you come back soon. We need a warrior like you. You're special." A dashing smile spreads across his face.

The door of the Falcon opens with a hissing sound.

Rey walks up to the general who is waiting at the exit of the ship. Leia reaches her arms around Rey and gives her a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything. You are strong Rey. Always remember that. Trust yourself. The light will guide you where you need to go."

Rey watches as the Falcon takes off into the clear blue sky.

Evening was fast approaching. Rey decides to wait a few hours to make sure the resistance make plenty of distance away from Chandrilla. She looks back up at the sky and closes her eyes. She is enjoying the breeze against her face and the sun beating hot against her tan skin. In a way it reminded her of Jakku. She wondered when the next time she would see the sun again. Space is cold and dark and empty. She has always preferred land. She smiled against the sun. Enjoying her freedom, while she still had it.

She opens her mind and searches for his. To feel his force against her. She is calling him through the bond.

 _Kylo._

In seconds she can feel his dark force invading her mind. He responds to her calling.

 _Yes. Rey._

 _I'm on Chandrilla._

A pause.

 _I will be there shortly._

 _Rey._

 _Yes?_

 _Don't betray me again._

 _I won't._

Rey was expecting to see Kylo when she saw the familiar black transport land a few hundred feet away from her. Instead she sees four armed Stormtroopers marching towards her, she tenses.

"You're coming with us, rebel." One of the troopers spoke. Pointing the laser gun to Rey's chest.

"I don't understand. Where is Kylo?"

"The supreme leader has more important business to attend to then deal with you, scum."

Two of the Stormtroopers grab both her arms and begin to drag her towards the direction of their transport. The other two following quickly behind them.

"When will I see Kylo?" Panic was beginning to take over her. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. _This is all wrong._

"The supreme leader has made no plans to see you."

Rey struggles against the Stormtroopers grasps. "Where are you taking me!?"

"To your cell, scavenger."

All the blood in her face drained. _What have I done?_ She has just fallen into his trap. _How could I have been so stupid to think this would work?_ She had just made the biggest mistake of her life. Handing herself off to the supreme leader of the First Order on a silver platter. She violently gets pushed by one of the troopers up the ramp and into the transport. The heavy door closing shut behind them.

Finally the transport lands on what must be one of the First Orders Star Destroyers. Everything on the ship was cold, sleek and dull. Nothing looked alive here other than the mindless Stormtroopers that where marching all around the landing deck. All she saw was black, grey, silver and white. When she stepped off the transport her mind kept pressing her to escape. The troopers still holding onto her arms, pushes her towards the direction of an elevator located on the back wall of the deck. She looked back at the transport. _I can still try to escape_. Another herd of Stormtroopers marched pass her and she realizes she was heavily outnumbered. At least over 200 troopers where all walking the deck and there was no way she could escape. Not without a laser burning a hole through her chest. _Now I'm his prisoner_. The Stormtroopers lead her into the elevator and the steel doors slide shut with a heavy sound. The words come crashing down on her like a giant wave of desert sand. _I'm never getting off this ship._

AN: Thank you to all who read this chapter. I appreciate all the support and the likes. Please leave your ideas and comments in the review. Thanks!


	3. III: Enthrallment

AN: Wishing everyone a happy Father's Day. I like to thank everyone who is following and liking this story. I decided to write this special chapter in Ben/Kylo Rens point of view. Let me know if you liked it! I'd like to thank my best friend for helping me with this chapter. Thanks again!

Enjoy!

Chapter III

Enthrallment

The elevator door slowly slid open.

Two Stormtroopers entered and marched to the center of the training room. They came to a halt, waiting for their supreme leader's acknowledgment before they spoke.

Kylo finished destroying the last of the training battle droids before turning to face them. He hated being seen without his mask. Whenever he saw his bare face he would be reminded of Ben Solo. He wanted to separate himself from that person and his past. The mask helped hide all of it. Though he never wore it while he trained, he specifically requested to be notified the minute they had the girl. No matter what he was doing.

Nodding his head, Kylo granted them permission to speak.

"Sir. We have captured the girl on Chandrilla."

"Good. Where is she being held?"

"We have her currently held within one of the interrogation rooms."

"I want that room heavily guarded and monitored at all times."

"Yes. Supreme leader."

He waved his hand to signal the troopers' dismissal. Both troopers nodded in unison and immediately turned and marched towards the exit of the room.

Breathing out, Kylo couldn't deny the relief that flooded him. _Finally. I have you. You will never escape me again._ With another wave of his hand, Kylo signaled for more training droids. He attacked mercilessly and swiftly taking each one out one by one. The droids fell into the background as he tore through them. He was overcome with and ravished in the victory of owning her. He swore that he would make sure she would never escape from his grasps again. This would be her new home, whether she liked it or not; and, if any one got in his way he would not hesitate to kill.

He was very pleased she stayed true to her word and came to him. He had not expected her to come but instead betray him forcing him to track her down. And he knew he would, even if it meant to the ends of the galaxy. There was nothing keeping him from fulfilling his desires. He wanted to combine her power with his and to rule the galaxy together, to make it thrive and prosper. After the last droid was destroyed Kylo signaled for the training to stop.

He wanted to go to her. The last time he physically saw her was in the throne room. The sting of hurt flooded his mind as he remembered the betrayal. _Not this time. This time was different. She would stay by my side. For good._

The chase was over. No more running. No more resistance. No more First Order. No more past. Just Kylo and Rey. _Emperor and Empress._

His smile disappeared as he slid his mask into place.

He refused to go to her right away. Instead he found tasks to occupy his time before he went to her. He decided to go to his study to review the blueprints for the new dreadnought when he heard approaching footsteps.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hux shouted when the doors to Kylo's study opened.

Kylo refused to acknowledge him and continued to stare down at the blueprints.

"General. He growls. "You will address me as supreme leader."

"My apologies. Supreme leader." His words coming out through gritted teeth.

Kylo waved his hand signaling the general to speak.

"You are keeping a resistance traitor aboard the Finalizer."

"That's nothing for you to be concerned about." His eyes snapped to the generals.

"Yes it is. I'm head commander of the First Order Army and I need to know what you intend to do with her. You are endangering my army."

"She is my concern, not yours."

"She killed Snook! She is probably working as a spy for the resistance!"

Before the general could continue, his hands flew to his throat as the flow of air began to cut off. Kylo watched as his face started to turn a slight shade of purple. Satisfied with the color, he released him and the general collapsed to his knees as he struggled to regain oxygen.

"Leave."

The general scrambled to his feet and pushed through the doors before Kylo could force choke him again.

The door to the interrogation room was only a few levels below the main deck of the ship. He waited impatiently all day and he couldn't deny the growing need to see her any longer. He got up from his chair of his studies and stormed his way to the interrogation room. Once he reached the interrogation room he swiftly entered the code in the keypad and stepped into the room when the door slid open.

She was laying against the interrogation chair almost exactly mirroring the one on _Starkiller_. She was wearing the same clothes she on had the last time he saw her. Her chestnut hair was down and sticking to her face slightly. She looked radiant, untouchable. Too innocent and pure for his bare hands to taint her with his touch. He kept his arms behind his back fighting the growing desire to touch her. The force was always pulling him to her, even before Snoke.

Her eyes meet his, blazing with anger. He could feel her tapping into the darkness ever-so-slightly. This pleased Kylo immensely. She would soon realize how powerful she could be if she would just let go and use the dark to her advantage. She would be unstoppable by his side. His student and soon after she completed her training, his equal in rank.

"You lied to me!" Her angry words spilled out at him. She lunged herself forward but was held in place by the restraints.

He couldn't helped smile under his mask. She was incredibly feisty when she got angry.

"I didn't." He countered trying his best to hide the amusement that was creeping into his voice.

"Then why am I being locked up?!" She shouted back.

"It's only temporary. Just until you got on my ship." He stepped closer to her. Just a few feet away.

She leaned back. Trying to create space between them. She always had a barrier between them. She didn't trust him enough to let him inside her mind. He had to find a way to break her walls down and let him in. This was a challenge he was greatly looking forward to.

"Then get me out."

After a moment he decided to grant her wish. He released the bindings on her arms and legs. She stepped out and quickly looked around for a way to escape. He watched her eyes scan his torso, looking for his weapon. He grinned. This time he wouldn't make that same mistake again. He had left his weapon back in his quarters. Once she realized there was no way out her eyes fell back to his in confusion.

"I don't understand. I thought I was your prisoner." Her arms crossing over her chest.

"This is your home now. You are not my prisoner."

"Then I can leave when I please?" She asks hopefully.

"No."

"Then I am your prisoner."

"No. You are not. You will be free to go and leave as you please once I am confident you won't try to escape."

"And what if you never believe me?"

"I will. Eventually."

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Then where are you taking me now?"

"I have prepared your quarters for you."

"And let me guess. That's guarded to." She glared at him in retaliation. "What are you planning on doing with me? Lock me in a room all day while you take over the galaxy?"

Her tone was rising and his tolerance was growing thin with her questions.

"You will train with me until I feel you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

He couldn't take anymore of her questions. He grabbed her arm, careful not to touch her bare skin, and pulled her out of the interrogation room.

Kylo began down the hall pulling Rey behind him. The Stormtroopers following behind them. She tried to pull free of his arm but she stopped struggling quickly when she realized his grip was too firm for her to escape from.

She had stayed quiet the whole way to her new quarters. When they finally arrived, He placed his hand on the scanner and the door to her quarters opened. He pulled her inside and released her once the door had locked behind them.

Kylo has designed this room especially for her. After Criat he ordered for this room to be prepared for her arrival. He had been planning for her to be captured and brought to him. But her decision to come willfully was even better than he had expected.

He was removing his helmet when she turned to look back at him.

"This is my room?"

"Yes. You live here now."

"I-I've never seen anything like this.."

It's true that he might have gone a bit overboard. He had designers from all over the galaxy come to decorate the room to look completely different than the rest of the ship. He chose light colors and filled the room with trinkets he thought she might like. Things he knew she had never seen before. He ordered a wardrobe full of dresses and fine jewelry so she would have something different to wear every day. The bed was grand and centered in the middle of the spacious room, covered in soft white pillows. He wanted the room to resemble how he thought of her. Light and pure.

"This is beautiful. But I am still trapped in here. Like a prisoner."

"You will be able to roam free of the ship in time. Everything you need is in this room. I will have the droids bring you food."

"Thank you."

He was pleased she had accepted and nodded, replacing his helmet back over his head.

"Tomorrow you will begin your training."

It was late in the night when Kylo suddenly jerked up from his bed awake. Panic and terror was rapidly flooding his mind. He looked around the room trying to process all of it. His mind was fearing death and yet, he wasn't in danger.

 _Ben!_

Her voice screamed into his head. Rey was calling to him through the bond.

 _Rey what's wrong?_! He called back to her.

He jumped from his bed grabbing his weapon as he bolted out of his quarters and down the hall to her room. Not caring if any Stormtroopers on night duty saw him without his mask on.

He didn't wait for the door to accept his handprint. He tore through the metal door with his lightsaber and in seconds he was inside.

Everything in the room was scattered. All of his treasures he had got for her where distroyed and thrown everywhere. A Stormtrooper, KN 3186, had a ball full of Rey's hair in his fist and a laser gun to her head. Her eyes wide with tears of terror as she stared helplessly at Kylo.

The trooper lowered his weapon and quickly released her, putting his hands up in defeat.

"S-supreme leader I-?"

Without hesitation, Kylo thrusted his lightsaber into the Stormtroopers' chest. All he saw next was the red light from his lightsaber reflecting back from Rey's eyes.


	4. IV: Dominion

Chapter IV

Dominion

The bed in her new quarters was softer than it looked. She ran her hand across the delicate white linen that draped over the enormous bed. She stopped at the foot of the bed. _This is wrong._ _I don't deserve to_ _be sleeping on a bed. Especially a bed like this one._ She looked around the room at all the elaborate décor and the unnecessary wardrobe full of dresses. _This is a joke. This isn't me._ She crosses the room to the chaise that faced the enormous view port that stretched from wall to wall. The ship was in space, maybe on some route to conquer their next planet for their resources and food. She sighed in disappointment before laying down on the chair and drifting off. Sleep consumed her quicker than she had expected. After being tied up in the interrogation chair for hours, her whole body was aching for rest.

Suddenly she was ripped out of her sleep. Exhausted and dizzy, she couldn't make out who was holding onto her.

"You filthy resistance scum!" Reality hit her quickly. Someone was in her quarters and the voice wasn't familiar. Before she could react, he threw her on to the floor and pinned her down.

It was a male Stormtrooper. He was holding her wrists firmly behind her back. Her face was pressed hard against the cold tile floor.

"You should be dead!" He shouted through his mask.

"Let me go!"

The room was spinning. She tried to reach out to the force but it was no use, her mind was to foggy.

"Why are you in a room like this? You don't deserve any of this!"

"Take your hands off of me!" She managed to shout back.

The trooper pulled at Rey's hair dragging her up to her feet. Her hands came up to her head, trying to pry his fingers from pulling her hair out. Dragging her across the room, the trooper knocked down and destroyed everything in his path. He threw her on to the bed and closed his hands firmly around her throat. She clawed at his hands but it wasn't doing much to stop him. Her vision and hearing was fading. She was losing consciousness fast. In desperation, she closed her eyes and called out.

 _Ben!_

He released his iron grip on her throat and she gasped for air. The oxygen rushing back into her lungs, felt like sharp needles against her chest. She coughed and heaved. The trooper then grabbed at her hair again and pulled her off the bed. He forced her back down on to her knees. She felt a hard cold jab to the back of her head.

 _Rey what's wrong?!_

This was it, this was how she was going to die. In the worst way she feared, without being able to fight back and defend herself.

A loud screeching sound of metal distracted the Stormtrooper from pulling the final trigger. Kylo stormed in, without his mask and his fiery red lightsaber in one hand.

The trooper lowered his weapon and quickly released Rey. She collapsed to the ground and she strained to look at Kylos face.

His expression was dark, intense, and his eyes looked unforgiving as he stared the trooper down. Then, his eyes shifted to Rey.

"S-supreme leader I-?"

Everything happened so quickly. Kylo had killed the Stormtrooper within seconds and his body lay limp on the floor by Rey's feet. When she looked back up to Kylo, his dark murderous eyes were scanning her face again. And for a slight moment her heart stopped.

In an instant, he was lifting her up in his arms. She peeked over his shoulder back at the lifeless Stormtrooper that lay dead in her quarters.

Rey had no time to think as she was quickly carried out of the destroyed quarters. Bursting into his chambers, Kylo made his way towards the bed and gently laid her down.

She watched him as he began examining her body. His hands coming up to her neck, hesitating before pushing back her loose hair to better examine the injury.

"I'm fine." She batted his hand away. Her words coming out shakier than she had anticipated them to be.

Kylo stepped back, his jaw clenching tightly. "He choked you. I can see his fingerprints on your neck." He growled. "I will have the medics come at once."

"I'm fine." She tried again, this time with a little more confidence as she sat up from his bed.

"If I had my staff or a weapon I could have taken care of it."

"That trooper must have hacked the code and got in." he whispered, speaking to himself more so than Rey.

"I need my staff back."

"No."

"I don't understand you!" She threw her arms up in frustration. "I could have died! Your whole army wants me dead! I shouldn't be left unprotected, I need my staff."

"I promise you I will find out who did this. And then I will kill them. All of them."

"I don't want your help. I want a weapon!"

He opened his mouth to say something back at her but then he decided against it. After a long moment he spoke.

"You're sleeping here tonight."

"No I'm not." She glared at him in disobedience. "I'm not your pet."

"No, but you are my responsibility."

"I'm not yours to take care of!" She shouted.

"You were mine the minute you decided to set foot on my ship." He growled.

His words pierced right through her. She knew he was right but the fact that he said them out loud made it more surreal. She looked down to her hands and whispered. "I know."

"Sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the floor." he said with finality.

Rey woke to the sound of Kylo's slow breathing. Sitting up from the bed, she dropped her bare feet on the cold tile. She hadn't slept much. Sleeping in the same room with the mighty Kylo Ren didn't seem to ease her mind, even if he was her savior. She looked down to the floor where Kylo lay sleeping. His back was to her and she could see the slight movement as he breathed.

She watched him for a long while before feeling confident he would not wake up as soon as she moved. She stepped quietly around Kylo trying very hard not to make too much noise. Her eyes kept watching his back checking for any movements. He kept his constant slow breathing so she decided to press on and look through his room for whatever valuable information she could find for the resistance. She wasn't sure if an opportunity like this one would cross her path again. She was in the Supreme Leaders personal quarters, and she decided she was going to take advantage of it.

As Rey made her way towards Kylo's desk she noticed a data pad lying in the center. She quietly went around the desk and picked it up. By the looks of it, the data pad was his personal one. Swiping the screen Rey was relieved that there was no code and that she was able to access the files easily. Scrolling through supply charts and lists, She came across a blueprint that made her blood run cold. The blueprint was for a star destroyer, a new Dreadnought. Her eyes quickly scanned over the details, doing her best to memorize the information. Hearing Kylo shift in his sleep, Rey panicked and shut the data pad placing it where she found it before whipping around to gauge were Kylo was.

She quickly made her way back to the bed. Stepping around Kylo once more her heart leapt to her throat when she felt a firm grip around her bare ankle. Looking down, Rey realized that Kylo was holding onto her. He seemed half asleep. He shifted up from his makeshift bed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes half opened. Her cheeks flushed with color as embarrassment flooded her for being caught.

"I couldn't sleep. I was just….taking a moment to move a bit….."

"Go back to bed." He said, his voice sounding more of an order than a request. He immediately released her before turning laying back into his makeshift bed.

Rushing back to the bed, Rey crawled under the sheets willing her speeding heart to slow down.

When Rey finally awoke she found herself under the scrutinizing gaze of Kylo. He was leaning on his desk, arms crossed over his chest. She was glad he wasn't wearing the mask.

Rey shot up, remembering what had happened last night, but was distracted by the aroma of food. Her mouth watered at the sweet savory scent.

Kylo smirked and moved aside his desk revealing to her an array of foods laid out on platters.

"Now that you are awake, you need to get dressed and eat. You will be joining me in the training room. We have a lot of work to do."

Kylo had spent the first hour running her through practice drills. When he realized that she learned quickly, he moved on to the next set before challenging her. Rey knew that even if she made one miss step, he would hold back from hurting her but he came at her with a brute force that made her think twice about testing that theory.

It took all Rey had to be able to dodge Kylo's saber. He moved with practiced perfection while she stumbled through feints and parries. She couldn't land a hit, not even one, while Kylo could have killed her easily with multiple deadly strokes. Her breathing became labored as she deflected and spun away, nearly losing her balance in the process.

Rey dodged a lunge and spun low, kicking at his legs. She managed to knock him down but he was quick to regain his stance, swinging at her in a fury. Rey blocked his attacks, watching for an opening to strike. Rey found an opening and swung up, nearly taking Kylo's arm off. Had Kylo been less adept, he would have had one less limb. Rey pushed forward using what remaining strength she had in a flurry of attacks. Kylo easily blocked them and side stepped allowing Rey's momentum to carry her forward. Losing her balance Rey toppled forwards only to have Kylo grab her by the back of her tunic and pull her into his chest.

"Seems like you need to practice. A lot." he stated keeping her in his arms for a moment longer before releasing her.

Rey shook off his touch angrily. She hated how cocky he was.

A group of stormtrooper entered the training room. She watched as they crossed the room. Her eyes flipped back to the elevator in which the troopers came from.

"Supreme Leader, we have news…" He started but Kylo waved him closer before he could finish. They followed him as he lead them away from her.

Rey watched as their heads bent towards each other as the trooper shared whatever news he had. From what she could gather, it had to do with incoming supplies with an added note from General Hux.

This was the distraction she needed. She scanned the training room quickly. Looking above her, Rey shot her hand up and with the force, pulled a pipe down causing the room to fill up with smoke.

She bolted towards the elevator.

The lightsaber Kylo had given her for training was quickly ripped free from her grasp and flew back into the direction of the smoke. She didn't bothered calling it back, she ran into the elevator jamming at the button for the doors to close.

Pulling the necklace from under her tunic, She fumbled with the locket before successfully opening it. Pressing down on the button, she waited until the green light appeared before speaking.

 _General. I am safely aboard the Finalizer. I am making progress with Ben. I have also learned that the First Order is planning on rebuilding a new dreadnaught. The supreme leader just sighed his approval for the build._ There was a long pause. _I hope you and the others are well. Tell Finn I miss him._

Rey clasped the locket shut and shoved it back under her tunic.

As she reached last floor of the ship, Rey could hear the shouting of Stormtroopers on the other side of the elevator doors. Taking a deep breath, Rey prepared herself for what would happen next.

As the doors slid open a group of Stormtroopers poured into the elevator. Rey tried to fight them off but was overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. She lost the battle quickly and was torn out of the elevator and thrown onto the floor. She managed to get on her knees before a Stormtrooper but his foot on her back to keep her down and restrained her. From her position on the floor, Rey saw two shiny black shoes step in front of her view. She looked up locking eyes with the general.

"So. You're the famous rebel that killed Supreme leader Snoke."A wide smile stretched across his pale face. His smile did not reach his eyes which glared at her with a coldness she tried to match.

The general signaled for the troopers to lift her off the ground as he stepped closer to her, his face mere inches from hers.

"You're going to pay for that." He whispered.

He pulled away and barked at the troopers. "Sedate her!"

"No!" She shouted frantically fighting against the restraints.

The Stormtroopers held her tightly as she felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck.

The entire room went black.

AN: I'd like to thank everyone who is following and liking the story. I am so happy that are enjoying it so far. Thanks again for all the support and likes.


	5. V: Anathema

Chapter V

Anathema

"Where is she?!" Kylo roared as he rounded the corner.

The group of Stormtroopers that were huddled around Rey dispersed quickly, making room for their Supreme Leader. As Kylo approached a burning rage filled him. Rey was laying on her back unconscious and bound in restraints.

"What happened?!" He asked furiously. When Rey had ran for the elevator he had notified Hux to stop her from escaping. He was clear in his demand to not harm the girl.

"Sir, we gathered that she was coming here to level 86. We caught her before she tried to escape with one of our transports". Hux reported as he smoothed his hair back. "We were forced to immobilize her."

"I asked you not to harm her." Kylo growled.

"We had to. She was resisting."

"I don't want anyone touching her. Do I make myself clear?" Kylo commanded.

"I don't understand, she is a prisoner to the First Order. We should execute her for trying to escape." Hux exasperated.

"She is no longer a prisoner, Hux. She is my apprentice."

"Your apprentice?! She is a spy! For the Resistance!"

"No. She is not going back to the Resistance. She is staying here. With us."

"You are not thinking this through. She will turn on you, on all of us. Your infatuation with this scavenger has to stop. You're putting everything Snook worked for at risk for a traitor."

Kylo lifted his hand and began to manipulate the force, cutting short the air supply from the General's throat. His hands flew to his neck as if that would stop Kylo from force choking him. "Don't test my patience. General." As much as he wanted to kill him at this very moment, he released the general.

Without another word, Kylo pushed past the general and walked over to Rey's unconscious form. The troopers around him took a step back and saluted him. Lifting Rey from the ground, he tossed her over his shoulder. All eyes were on the Supreme Leader as he left, carrying the scavenger away with him.

Kylo thought it would be best to check Rey into the medical bay before he could think of his punishment for her attempt of escape. When he arrived at the medic bay he placed Rey on one of the cold examination beds.

He turned to the medical droids. "Assess her injuries and give me a report."

"Yes. Sir." The droid quickly began working on her. After a few short moments the droid completed his examination.

"Sir. She has minor injuries. A few bruises around her back, neck, and arms. She was injected with a tranquilizer but will recover soon and will regain consciousness in a few short hours."

Kylo nodded sharply. "Change her into clean clothes and have her brought to my quarters."

"Yes. Supreme Leader."

Kylo paced his study. He had left Rey to be tended to at the medic bay and was waiting to hear of her arrival to his quarters. Scanning the array of books that lined his shelf, Kylo shifted restlessly. He hated waiting. Moving to sit behind his desk Kylo scanned the reports that he had left earlier that morning. Amongst the papers was the reports on Rey's attacker. Looking over the report quickly Kylo reached for his imperial comlink that rested on his desk.

"Hux!" Kylo barked.

"Supreme Leader."

"Have you found any new leads on the traitor who sent KN 3186 to kill the girl?"

"No Sir. We are still investigating. So far it seems the trooper acted on his own."

"Find out who sent him. Soon. The girl's room was distroyed during the attack. Make sure a new quarter is built for her. I want her quarters next to mine. No one will have access but me."

"Understood."

Just as Kylo ended his communications with Hux, another voice rang through the comlink.

"The girl has been sent to your rooms, Supreme Leader."

"Good".

Kylo shut the device off and quickly made his way back to his quarters.

Upon entering his room, Kylo was taken back at the sight of Rey chained to his bed. He couldn't rightly just call her a _girl_ anymore, she had become more of a woman since he had last seen her back on Takodana. Her shackles around her wrist fit snuggly. Raking his eyes over her body he felt as if in a trance. Her dark tanned skin was in direct contrast to the white tunic she was wearing, showcasing her toned arms. Light and dark. Dark and light. The words kept bouncing back in forth in his head. She would be his light in the forever darkness of his mind. He would have her by his side, once he was through punishing her.

Rey shuffled in the bed as she began to wake up. He watched patiently as she regained her consciousness.

Her eyes snapped in his direction before she realized she was in chains. Yanking hard against the shackles, Rey hissed in annoyance.

"There is no point in doing that."

"Let me out." She growled at him.

"No."

"I'm done being here. Let me go. I'm tired of being strapped to chairs and beds. Tired of being poisoned, injected, and almost being shot in the head. I don't belong here."

"You belong next to me."

"No I don't. I belong on my own. I need to get out of here." She pulled against the chains again.

"You're never getting off my ship unless I'm dead."

"Well if you unchained me I could make that happen." She glared at him.

"Threatening the Supreme Leader is high treason."

"Well I'm already in chains, right?"

"That's because you tried to escape."

"I had no choice. The whole First Order wants me dead."

"It's true. You are the enemy. They are wondering why I don't kill you already."

"Then go ahead. I rather be dead than be locked in chains like an animal."

"No. You are too valuable to me."

"I've told you before, I won't turn to the dark side. I won't turn into a murderer like you."

"I don't need you to turn to the dark. I need you to train, as my apprentice. So you can learn to use the force to the best of your abilities."

"Why so you can use it against the resistance? The whole galaxy?"

"You are part of the First Order now. You will do what's best for the army."

"I never signed up to join the First Order. I came here for you."

"Being with me is being with the First Order. And now that I'm supreme Leader, I need a powerful partner. And you volunteered."

"What are you talking about? I came here to support you not to rule the galaxy together!"

"You will support me, being as you will be anything I want you to be."

"Never."

He leaned into her face before he whispered through his mask.

"Remember your promise to the general. You wouldn't want to disappoint my mother."

Sitting back in his study, Kylo ran the necklace through his fingers before opening it and playing the message again.

 _Thank you Rey. I hope my son is not causing you too much pain. The others are doing just fine, we found an old resistance base near the outer rim. Please stay safe. Bring my son home._

He always despised hearing his mother's voice. Organa always manipulated people into doing whatever she wanted for the 'cause'. And now she had Rey wrapped around her finger. No more.

He closed the locket and placed it into a small drawer in his desk before locking it shut. He knew Rey would never truly abandon the resistance or give up on trying to save his soul, but he had to thank his mother for it. He had what he wanted now. Rey. And now that he had her, he was going to make her regret for rejecting him. She is a fool for thinking she could come here to save him. When in reality, It's her who needs saving from that pathetic scavenger life and the traitors she calls friends.

He lifted the comlink from his desk.

"Hux!" He barked through the device.

"Yes. Supreme leader."

"Get into contact with Marius. Send him to scout the outer rim. I have leads that the resistance is hiding out there.

"Yes. Sir."

AN: Thank you for all the support and likes!


	6. VI: Envisage

Chapter VI

Envisage

 _Rey..._

She can recognize his voice from anywhere. She was becoming very accustomed to it. His deep voice brought chills to her spine and her hair on the back of her neck stood up.

She was standing in the forest again. The snow was like a blanket on the dark trees.

 _Rey..._

He was calling to her. Maybe through the bond? She couldn't tell, she could hear his voice all around her. In her head and bouncing off the trees. Like a ripple effect.

 _Ben!_ She called back but no answer. She couldn't see him but she could feel him near through the force.

 _Come to me Rey..._

A dark tall figure emerged between the trees from the darkness. He stood there as if waiting for her to come to him. Rey knew it would be a mistake, even dangerous but that didn't stop her. She needed to find out where this was going. She walked towards him, stopping in front of him.

His expression was always the same. Dark, intense and emotionless. Like a dark prince of the night. The scar she gave him stretched across his face. She wanted to touch it, feel it beneath her cold fingertips.

 _Do it._

He could read her mind like an open book, she was supposed to keep her mind and feelings hidden away from him but instead she dropped all her barriers. Rey knew that she was vulnerable to him at this very moment.

She stretched her hand out and placed her fingers against his scar. His eyes closed slowly as she traced the scar from his forehead down to his jawline, his expression relaxing under her touch. Kylo pressed his face into her palm, eyes closed. When the scar disappeared under the neck line of his black tunic, she stopped and looked up at him. His dark eyes were reading her face.

 _Kylo..._ she mumbled under her breath. This wasn't Ben she was looking at, this was purely Kylo. And part of her felt this was wrong. She shouldn't want to touch him. She removed her hand and it dropped slowly to her side. Everything about him scared her but yet fascinated her at the same time. His eyes scanned her face, as if he was trying to memorize every small detail and lines she had. Then his eyes fell on her lips.

He reached for her hand and pulled it slowly to his mouth. His lips graced the tops of her knuckles and she sucked in a breath. Kylo hummed a soft tune before he kissed down on her hand. His eyes flicked back to hers.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

Rey shot up from her bed but her hands were pulled back along with the motion. She was chained to the bed. Again. She blinked a few times before focusing on Kylo who was leaning against the wall.

"I wasn't dreaming." She responded turning her gaze away, trying to hide the heat on her cheeks. Every night for a week she had that same dream. Every night she dreams of him in the forest.

"Really?" She could hear a smile tugging at the end of that word.

"Take that stupid thing off. I hate it."

"As you wish my highness."

He performed a small bow before chuckling and taking his helmet off. Once the helmet was off his smile was gone with it. Which slightly disappointed Rey to her surprise. She wanted to see mighty Kylo Ren smile, even just once.

"When are you going to free me?" She asked pulling on the chains.

"When you behave." His voice was back to its cold self, not playful like before.

"I will if you set me free." She gave him a weak smile as if trying to convince him.

"Your communication with the resistance is done. As of now you will be loyal to first Order. And me."

She didn't respond. She just nodded. Whatever got her out of these chains, she would have to play along.

He walked up to her and released the bonds. She rubbed at the marks on her wrist and watched him as he held out his gloved hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand out of the bed.

"You will sleep in your new quarters tonight. I had my men rebuild you a new room just like the last one that got destroyed."

"Then no more chains right?" She asked hopefully.

"For now. Since you behaved decently the past week, we will resume training again. I have a couple of hours to spare before my meeting."

She was actually glad she was going to train again. She has been stuck in restraints all week and would only exit Kylo's quarters for a few hours a day. Supervised of course. And none of these hours included training. She thought she was going to be stuck in the chains for much longer than a week.

On the way to the training room, Kylo kept his eyes constantly on her back. He always kept two feet behind her. Like he was ready to act if she tried to bolt. Which gave Rey a little satisfaction knowing she kept the Supreme Leader on edge all the time.

When they finally reached the training room Rey was dumbfounded. The whole training room had been sealed with cement walls. There were no exposed piping and all the weapons on the back wall had been bolted behind a thick glass case. There were about half a dozen Stormtroopers within the room, posted in each corner and of course four of them were guarding the elevator door. _For the love of_ -

"Really?" Rey questioned. Her tone filled with annoyance as she motioned to the room.

Ignoring her, Kylo made his way to the back of the room removing his helmet as he went. Setting it on the table, he turned to her.

"Let's begin, this time no weapons."

"No weapons?" Rey questioned.

"I don't think I could trust you with it. Seeing as you would probably try to cut my men down on your way to the exit."

"I had told before, it was just a distraction."

"Well no more distractions."

Kylo moved towards Rey and without warning threw a punch at her. She instantly raised her arm to block and jumped out of Kylo's reach. It was strict muscle memory that she blocked that, or else she was sure she would have been knocked out.

Prowling around her Kylo feigned punches forcing Rey to dodge and keep moving. It was all she could do to move away and look for an opening, which she found when he feigned another hit. Rey ducked and shot her arm out grabbing hold of Kylo's wrist and turning it, causing him to shift away from her. She threw a hard punch at his face. He turned his head quickly, her knuckles grazing his cheek before he pushed her away causing her to stumble back.

The action only made him come at her full force and shoved her down before moving behind her. Rey bolted off the ground and turned just dodging the punch Kylo had aimed at her. She stumbled back losing her footing and falling down. Kylo grabbed hold of her leg and dragged her to him. Without thinking Rey kicked out with her other leg and was satisfied with the grunt that escaped Kylo's lips. Releasing her Rey scrambled to her feet trying to get her bearings. His laugh reverberated throughout the room.

 _It's a damn game to him, all of this._

Her body was becoming hot with rage. Furious, Rey ran towards him, throwing a hard right hook. Kylo stepped out of the way and rounded on her using her momentum to propel her forward. What he did not expect was Rey dropping down and grabbing hold of his arm and yanking him down with her before she straddled him and threw punch after punch.

She had only got a few hits to his jaw before Kylo tried grabbed hold of her wrists and bucked his hips up causing Rey to lose her hold and tumble forward over him. He took the opportunity and flipped her, now he was straddling her. She fought like wild trying to break free from his hold. He pinned her wrists down above her head and leaned inches from her face.

"You will not, and cannot overpower me." he whispered to her, his breath fanning across her face.

Rey stopped struggling and stared at him. His eyes looked different, they were intense like always, but in a way Rey was unfamiliar with. An intensity that scared and thrilled her.

She shot her head forward hearing a crack as her head collided with his nose. He pulled back immediately capturing both her wrists in one hand and pinning them back while his other hand grabbed her face.

He looked unreadable, blood dripping from his nose down to his chin. Rey felt panic spike through her as Kylo laughed. A laugh that made even the Stormtroopers shift uncomfortably at their posts.

"Well Done."

His smile stretched across his face as he looked down at her, blood and all, nearly made Rey's heart stop.

The doors to the training room opened revealing general Hux and two of his men on either side of him. The general, visibly uncomfortable with the sight before him, made a loud cough to signal his presence. Kylo on the other hand didn't acknowledge the general. He just kept his eyes locked on Rey. Holding her in the lock position. Kylo's smile faded at the sound of Hux's voice.

"Sir, Marius has returned and is waiting for you in your study."

"I'm busy here, Hux." Kylo remained unmoving.

"Sir it's very important, it's regarding FN 2187." Hux reported shifting his uncomfortable gaze away.

Kylo watched her expression at the mention of Finn's name. Her heart stopped. _Did they capture him? Do they know where the resistance is hiding?_ Rey tried hard to compose her emotions while Kylo eyes studied her face carefully.

"Very Well. I will return shortly." He said as he released his firm grip on her face and got up, wiping his bloody nose with the back of his gloved hand. He made his way to the back table to collect his helmet.

Rey scrambled up and followed him. "What's going on? Where is Finn?"

Kylo turned sharply. "You mean the traitor?"

"He's my friend."

"He's a coward. He abandoned his post, disobeyed orders, and joined the enemy. He should be executed."

"Doesn't that make me a traitor to? Abandoning the resistance to come to you? Shouldn't you execute me to?"

"No. That's not the same."

"It is."

"Just stay here and practice your form. I will return shortly. And don't try to escape. I won't be so forgiving the next time." He slid his helmet on before exiting the room with Hux following behind him.

It felt like forever before Kylo finally returned to the training room.

"Where is he?" She asked before he could get his helmet off.

"It seems you 'friend' was hiding on the planet of Dantooine. Near the outer rim. One of my Knights caught him before he could escape. He put up a good fight but Marius was quick to take him down."

"What about the others?"

"You will be happy to hear that they are safe. They made a run for it before we could capture them."

"Let me see him. Please."

"Out of the question."

"Please, Ben!"

"No!" Kylo roared.

"I can't just be walking around this ship knowing he is being locked up and probably tortured!" She shouted back.

"That is none of your concern."

"He's my friend!"

"You have no friends aboard this ship."

"Just don't hurt him!"

"I do what I want. He's a traitor to the first order and he will be held accountable."

"Please." She begged.

"No."

"Take me to my room then."

"We haven't finished yet."

"I don't want to train anymore."

"Very well."

Kylo had escorted her back to her new quarters. The room was an exact replica of the one that was destroyed but not even the comfortable clean bed called to her as she continued with her pacing. She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how she would be able to sneak out to see Finn. She was angry, she didn't know what was going too happened to him. Unfortunately for her, Kylo had no shortage of troops, which he stationed outside once again. Another problem arose her mind when she realized she didn't know exactly where Finn was being held. The Finalizer was a big ship. She would be caught before she could even get near him.

Becoming annoyed with the situation, Rey stopped her pacing and realized she had stopped in front of the door to the refresher. An idea sparked as Rey entered the room, without thinking farther she forced one of the pipes to burst causing water to shoot out drenching her and the entire room. If this wasn't taken care of quickly the room would fill up soon.

Rushing back, she banged on her locked door, yelling at the guards.

"Please! Something has happened!"

She heard the troopers outside exchange words for a moment before the door unlocked.

"What's going on here?" The female trooper asked as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

Rey used the force to command the Stormtrooper to strip her of her armor. The trooper obeyed and began to take her armor off.

"You will also fix the pipe." Rey commanded.

"I will also fix the pipe." The trooper repeated back in a trance.

When Rey finally was dressed she walked out of her quarters and stood next to the other guards.

"Did you find out what the scavenger was yelling about?" One of the other trooper asked.

"Nothing important. I need to report to the general. Stay here and guard the girl."

The troopers nodded in agreement and Rey made her way down the hall. As she rounded the corner, a general she had never seen before stepped in her path. He was a much older man, lean with grey hair that was slicked back.

"LQ 1243 what is your current position?"

"Sir. Interrogating the prisoner from the resistance."

"All interrogations ended a few hours ago."

"The supreme leader sent me. He wants more information from the traitor."

"Then show me your order forms."

"Take me to the resistance prisoner." She commanded again using the force to hypnotize the general like she did the Stormtrooper.

"I will take you to the resistance prisoner." He repeated.

Rey followed behind the general as he led her down the hall and to the stairwell. When they reached the interrogation center, the general stopped at a door at the furthest end of the corridor. He entered the code into the keypad and the door opened.

"Leave and go about your business."

"I will leave and go about my business."

Rey waited until the general disappeared around the corner before entering the room. Closing the door behind her.

"Finn?" She called out into the dark.

"Rey?" The sound of his voice flooded her with relievement. She quickly made her way towards Finn's voice. When she got close enough she could see he was strapped to an interrogation chair and was beaten badly. His nose and lower lip was bleeding and his left eye was purple and blue. His entire face was painfully swollen.

"Are you ok!?" She gasped running towards him.

"Rey what are you doing here!?"

"I came to see you."

"How did you get captured by the first order?!"

 _Rey!_

Kylo roared into her head.

"I don't have enough time to explain. Are the others ok?

Her adrenaline was spiking. Kylo figured out she escaped. And he was coming for her.

 _Where are you?!_

"They are fine. They got away before Kylo's men could capture them. We have been hiding out in an old abandoned resistance base. We are barley getting by. We have been so worried about you."

"I've missed you Finn."

"Me to." He smiled.

She pulled her arms around him hugging tightly. "I'm going to get you out." Rey began to fumble with the restraints on his wrist, trying to undo them when she heard the door to the interrogation room opened.

She felt the force around her body freeze her in place. She watched in horror as Kylo advanced towards her.

"Rey!" Finn yelled struggling to break free from the chair.

She could feel Kylos anger radiating off his body. She couldn't see his expression that was hidden behind the mask.

"Let her go!" Finn yelled helplessly as Kylo gripped down on Reys arm and pulled her to him snapping her out of the force hold.

Rey began to fight against his hold and planted her heels to try and resist Kylos pull. She lost the battle quickly when he yanked her even harder towards the exit. When they left the room, Kylo slammed the door behind them.

"You disobeyed me again! I told you not to go to him!" He yelled dragging her down the hallway.

"He's my friend! I had to see him!"

"I should just kill him already." Kylo muttered through gridded teeth.

"No! You can't!"

"He's only causing me more trouble."

"Then let him go." She pleaded.

"No."

"Please Ben. Don't do this."

Kylo jerked to a stop and pushed Rey against the wall pinning her against it.

"Don't call me that." His voice was dark and threatening.

"If you kill him I will never forgive you. I will always try to escape. Just like I did earlier. Eventually I will get out of this prison and you will never catch me again."

"Fine then. If I set the traitor free then you can never leave. His freedom in exchange for your agreement to be bound to me forever."

"Bound how?"

"In marriage."

AN: Thank you for all the support! Hope you liked this chapter.


	7. VII: Self-Renunciation

Chapter VII

Self-Renunciation

Kylo inhaled the sweet scent that still lingered on the pillow.

He had never been more pleased to wake up in his bed. Her scent engulfed him as he lay there breathing in deeply, forcing him to remember the dreams that plagued him at night. He had been dreaming of her often. How she would feel if he touched her, how it would feel like to run his hands through her chestnut hair. The need to touch her, even for a second, was beginning to drive him mad. _Pathetic._

He sat up abruptly running his hands over his face and then scratching the back of his head in frustration.

Each dream was different in its start, but each ended the same way. She would be by his side sharing his powers and fighting alongside him. And then the scene would change, and he would be holding her in his arms. Her warmth and light spreading through him. In his dream, he welcomed the light as part of himself. Not as his old self Ben, but as his other half. Her.

Deciding not to dwell on it, he got up from his bed, dressed himself, and went on with his day.

The endless and pointless meetings that Hux had planned for him to attend, went on forever. Trying to focus, Kylo's mind kept drifting off. She was distracting him from just simply focusing on his daily tasks. And it was really beginning to annoy him. He finally decided that taking his frustration out in combat was the best solution to his problem. When he got the chance, he escaped from all his mundane duties as supreme leader.

Destroying the last droid in the training set Kylo huffed in annoyance. The sessions were becoming monotonous and were not helping him advance. He had already commissioned for stronger training droids and was waiting for the day that he could test them out.

"So, rumor says your keeping a pretty little girl as your prisoner."

The sound of Marius's voice echoed through the room breaking Kylo's thoughts.

"That's none of your business Marius." Kylo snapped, turning to look at the knight.

"Well I just wanted to know if the rumors were true." Marius smirked reaching for the lightsaber that was clipped to his belt.

"She is not my prisoner." Kylo responded turning his back to Marius.

"Oh! So, you do have a girl locked up somewhere aboard this ship? Well I would love to meet this pretty little lady that has you bending backwards."

Kylo turned sharply, narrowing his eyes. "You stay away from her or I will kill you."

Marius stepped forward, continuing his tirade.

"Wow. Master of the knights of Ren. In love. She must be very beautiful. I wonder if she would like me?"

Kylo charged at him with a flurry of attacks. To his chagrin Marius parried every move. Every. Single. One.

"I must have hit a soft spot! I didn't know you would be so protective over this girl? This isn't like you, Kylo."

Kylo side stepped as Marius's lightsaber crashed down upon him. Kylo grabbed hold of Marius's lightsaber and attempted to twist it out of his grasp. He proved to be stronger than Kylo anticipated, and instead was able to reverse the hold knocking Kylo's cross guard lightsaber out of his hand.

The lightsaber fell with a clatter.

Laughter erupted out of Marius. "If she could only see you fight, she would choose me."

Kylo roared in anger as he charged, calling his lightsaber back and swinging down on Marius. This time with a fierce anger pushing him forward. Sweat poured down both of their faces as they continued the fight.

"You know, you should give your title to someone more deserving." Marius threw out as he feint an attack.

Kylo's lightsaber collided against Marius's lightsaber over and over again. He landed a good few blows but was leaving too many openings. Marius saw an opening and took it. Swinging up he sliced through Kylo's tunic, not deep enough to kill or cause severe damage but just enough to create a thin bloody gash from the top of his right thigh all the way across his chest.

Stumbling back Kylo dropped to his knees and looked down in disbelief.

"You are weak, you've always been weak." Marius ground out struggling to stand.

"You think that just because Snoke took you in, that you're special. You are nothing. You will always have nothing and you will always be nothing." Marius smiled, blood mingling with sweat as it ran down his face. He grabbed Kylo by the front of his tore tunic and yanked him closer to his face.

"When you fall, I will be there. I will have her, standing by my side. I will have her in ways that you never will."

Marius's words resonated in Kylo's mind, flooding him with a coldness that left him completely empty. Before Marius could react Kylo used the force to crush his windpipe and then threw him across the room. Grunting from the pain Kylo tried to keep upright as he half limped to were Marius was laying, struggling to breathe.

"Unlike you who waits to progress, I just kill and take."

The pain finally hit him when he laid down on the cold medic bed of the infirmary. The gash across his chest was sending pulsing pain signals to his brain. It was almost unbearable, but he fought back the need to make a sound when the droids began to stitch his wound together. He began to go in and out of consciousness.

 _Kylo._

Her voice broke through the haze of pain. He took a moment to breathe, he could not let her hear how vulnerable he would sound, how weak and in pain he felt.

 _Im busy._

 _Your in pain. I can feel it._

 _Im fine._

 _Stop lying. What happened?_

 _Nothing._

 _Stop being stubborn. Are you at the medic bay?_

 _Yes._

 _How did you get hurt?_

 _Training._

 _I see._

He decided to change the subject.

 _Have you thought about my request?_

 _Yes. I've been thinking._

 _Thinking?_

 _I have conditions._

 _Go ahead._

 _If we...become united, then I want access._

 _Access? To what?_

 _To everything._

 _No._

 _Then you can forget about it._

Kylo snorted. _Fine. What else?_

 _No more lockdowns. I can go wherever I want._

 _The agreement was for you to never leave._

 _On the ship I mean._

 _Fine. Anymore requests? I'm a bit busy here._

 _One more question. Would we…. share the same bed?_

Kylo jerked up from the medic bed knocking the droid working on him over and pulling his fresh stitches open. He fought back the need to yelp out in pain but instead bit down on the back of his gloved hand. After he composed himself he answered her.

 _No. It's not that kind of marriage._

 _Ok. Then I will do it. For Finns freedom._

 _Good. We will proceed with the marriage in two days._

 _So soon?_

 _I don't want you changing your mind or trying to escape with the prisoner._

 _I won't. As long you promise to set him free._

 _You have my word._

Kylo had always been used to pain. During his shadowing with Snoke, he would undergo rigorous and oppressive torture and use the pain to his advantage. Pain was reality to him. It made him remember who he was and what he was fighting to become. _Grandfather._

When Kylo's eyes finally opened, he jolted out of the bed and the memory of the injury he sustained from Marius came crashing back.

"Oh, finally your awake." Hux's said with annoyance.

"How long have I've been asleep?" Kylo asked struggling to sit up on the medic bed.

"12 hours. You missed Six meetings and One speech that you had scheduled for this morning." Hux reported scrolling through the data pad.

Kylo rubbed at his throbbing head.

"Where's Marius?" Kylo growled.

"Marius? He is at the commissary with the girl."

"What?! How did he get in to her quarters?!"

"I don't know Supreme Leader, No one saw him go in."

"I want that knight locked up in the detention cell and the girl brought to me!" Kylo roared.

"Yes. Supreme Leader."

AN: Thanks for all the support. Hope you are enjoying it so far. I hope everyone is excited for the roller coaster reylo marriage!


	8. VIII: The Bond That Ties Us Part I

Chapter VIII

Part I

The Bond That Ties Us

The echo of shouts reverberated down the hall as the storm troopers shoved her towards his study. Crashing through the doors Rey struggled against the trooper's hold as she continued to shout at them. The trooper, having enough if her temper tantrum, shoved her forward causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. Unable to catch her fall, Rey took the whole brunt of the fall on her right shoulder. Hissing in pain she spat at the troopers while struggling to stand up.

Kylo was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Darkness and rage swirled around him, the force becoming unmistakably suffocating.

"Leave." He gestured to the troopers.

"Sir." They saluted before turning to exit his study.

"What's going on?!" She snapped.

"How did he get into your quarters?" He demanded. Not bothering to take his mask off like he always did when he spoke to her. She could tell he was tense, from his straight back to his clenched fists.

"I don't know he just opened the door and the guards let him in."

"And you just let him come in?!"

"How was I going to stop him?! You took all my weapons!" She exasperated. "Plus, he isn't dangerous at all. He's much nicer than you." Rey scoffed.

"What?!" Kylo roared stepping closer to her.

"You heard me! You lock me up all day, only let me come out to train. All you care about is making me stronger for your benefit! Then you capture my friend and throw him in a cell and torture him! And now to set him free I have to give away my freedom forever!" Rey's voice became hoarse from shouting. It was getting harder for her to control her anger, her face getting red as she took a breath in.

"You're the one who came to me. Remember? I saved you from the lies my mother was feeding you. You will thank me later."

"I'm not the one who needs saving. "She spat shaking her head at him.

Ignoring her comment, he again stepped closer to her, towering over her.

"I forbid you to talk or see him. Marius is not who you think he is. He's just using you to get to me."

"I see whoever I want to see. Your just jealous because you want control over everything and everyone."

She knew her words were pushing him over the edge, but she didn't give a damn anymore. She was tired of his childish behavior. If she was going to be stuck with him forever than she wasn't going to just let him control everything she does.

"I don't know Marius for that long but in the 20 minutes we spent together he learned more about me than you have in these past two weeks."

It didn't take much to push Kylo over the edge, and that seemed to do the job. The sound that ripped out of Kylo forced Rey to step back. Tearing his lightsaber from his belt Kylo ignited it with a scream and began swinging around him with abandon. It didn't take him long to have the whole room destroyed and have everything strewn about. In a crazed frenzy Kylo yanked his helmet off of his face and threw it to the side, stomping towards her.

"You are mine! No one else's!"

The clear sound of a slap echoed throughout the room, as the sting of needles spread across Rey's palm.

He stilled for a long moment before turning his face to look at her. His expression turned to stone, but his eyes still burned with anger. Her handprint clearly visible against his pale skin.

"I am not yours." She spat furiously.

He smoothed his dark hair back and walked over to pick up his helmet where he had thrown it across the room. He placed it over his head and walked passed her and slammed the door shut. She heard the click of the door locking.

Her whole body was shaking all over. She tried to calm herself by pacing back and forth from one end of the study to the other, kicking all the pieces of furniture and debris Kylo caused when he had his meltdown. _Unbelievable! He's a child!_

When she kicked a large piece of wood from his desk, she noticed something that caught her eye.

It was the crystal transmitter. She quickly picked it up and sighed in relief, the necklace was still intact. Rey looked around the room then opened the pendant. The green light was flashing.

 _Rey. Finn was captured by my son. The rest of us where able to get away. Please respond and let us know if you know where my son is keeping Finn. Stay safe._

Rey didn't even think twice.

 _General. Finn is safe. He was being held on the Finalizer. I was able to negotiate with your son to spare his life and let him free. I'm sorry I couldn't respond sooner. Once I have the location, I will contact you._

She sent the message and shoved the transmitter up her sleeve when she heard the rumble of footsteps. The door of the study flung open revealing a group of stormtroopers.

"Where here to escort you back to your room."

She wasn't surprised at all when it wasn't Kylo who was escorting her. She had hurt his pride and Rey was glad he was avoiding her, even if for a little while. The troopers grabbed a hold of Rey on either side and began to walk her back to her room.

Leading her out of the study they turned down the long hall pulling her along behind them. As they turned the corner, she heard his voice. _Finn_.

He was farther ahead of her with his back to her, being dragged by Kylo's men.

"Where's Rey?!" He shouted resisting against the pull towards the exit of the hallway.

It was hard to look at Finn and know that this would probably be the last time she ever saw him again. But Finn's life and anyone from the resistance was worth more to her than her own. So, this was for the better. She kept walking forward with her eyes glued to the ground. Hoping he didn't look back and notice her.

When she peeked up to look at Finn again he was pulling harder, turning is body away from the exit. It was in that moment that Finn looked up and saw Rey.

"Rey!" Finn shouted trying to bolt to her but was held back.

Rey stopped in her tracks. She wanted to yell back. Call to him. Run and hug him and go back with him to the resistance but she knew Kylo wouldn't just let her escape, he would chase her down until he caught her, and it would only endanger the resistance and her friends.

"Rey! I'll come back for you!" He shouted, his promise echoing down the hall as he was dragged away.

The stormtroopers that where escorting her nudged her forward with their lasers, causing her to stumble.

"Move." One of them commanded.

Rey was laying down on her bed drifting in and out of sleep when she heard the door to her quarters open.

She sat up and watched Kylo shut the door behind him. He was carrying a large black box that caught her attention quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"What now?" she asked laying back down in the position she was before.

"This is for tomorrow." He said placing the box at the edge of the bed where she lay.

She studied the box for a while, not trusting to touch it. He caught on to her hesitation.

"Go on. Open it."

She looked up at him then back to the box before deciding to open it. Sitting back up again Rey shifted closer to the box, eyeing Kylo as she opened it.

Rey gasped as she pulled out a stunning white dress. Standing up she let it flow down to the ground and held it up. The dress itself was silk with an overlay of beautiful and intricate embroidery. The designs started from the top of the dress and flowed all the way down, swirling into various patterns. The train of the dress billowed out as she turned it around to look at the front. Rey fingered the long sleeves of the dress and held it up higher. She didn't understand.

She looked up at Kylo confused.

"It's for you to wear tomorrow." He stated pulling his arms behind his back.

"I don't wear dresses." She said looking at the gown for a moment longer before tossing it back in its box.

"It's a formal procedure. You need formal attire."

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

"Fine. Do as you wish. We will be arriving at Naboo tomorrow. The ceremony will take place in the afternoon." he said nonchalantly.

Rey balled up her hands in a fist and moved away from him, frustration seeping into her voice.

"Where is Finn?" she asked, turning her back to him.

He paused for a moment before replying.

"One of my knights took him back to where we captured him."

"And you didn't harm him?"

"No." He said his voice hinting annoyance.

She turned to look at him pausing only a moment before moving back near the bed.

"When the ceremony is over we have a few meetings to attend before continuing your training. From that moment forward you will accompany me to any meeting or missions I have planned. My men need to see you by my side, and they will need to adjust to the new regime."

"And what if they try to kill me again?"

"I will make them aware of who you are to me and the First Order. They will understand one way or another."

"And what is that?" Rey asked crossing her hands over her chest.

"My equal."

"So that's it right? I can never see the resistance again?"

"Your friends are traitors. They are not helping you progress in your abilities."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Finn!" She grabbed the pillow from her bed and whirled on him, throwing it full force.

The pillow hit him square in the chest, but it did not phase him, not even for a second. _Damn him_.

"I don't get it. What's the point of all this?"

"I told you, so you could never leave."

"Then why not lock me up?"

"Because I don't want you as my prisoner. I want you to accept my offer."

"By giving me no choice?"

"If it has to be that way then so be it."

"You have light in you, don't do this. You can still turn back and join your mother. We can fix this."

"No. My mind is made up. I'm not turning back Rey. I will rebuild a new First Order with you by my side whether you like it or not."

Rey huffed, "Then ask me! Take that damned mask off! Stop hiding behind that thing and ask me what you really want of me!"

She could see she had caught him off guard, his arms going slack to rest at his sides.

Rey watched as he reached up and removed the helmet, settling it in the crook of his arm.

"Happy? Will seeing my face change your disposition on the task at hand? Does this help you make a choice?" He asked, his face as cold as his words.

"I know you have good in you, despite your denials. Even though you fight it at every turn." Rey stated, moving closer to him.

"You have wasted your time. Ben is long gone. He is never coming back. And tomorrow you're marrying the monster that killed his father and not only did not regret it but has never even spared a moment to think about it."

Rey's breath left her as a pressure settled into her chest, she needed to leave. The tears were threatening to come out. She needed a moment of freedom from him. A moment to re-collect her thoughts, to realize the full extent of her situation.

She attempted to push past him and reach for the door only to have his arms wrap around her torso causing him to drop his helmet with a clang and pull her back firmly away from the door. He pushed her back against the wall with an annoyed huff.

"Will you always be like this? Running and trying to escape? Forcing me to overpower you and make you stay?" Kylo criticized shifting his weight on top of her to keep her from breaking free.

Rey struggled against his hold, slamming her fists into his chest in anger.

"I am not your property! You said I could move freely, this isn't freely, Kylo!" Rey struggled harder forcing Kylo to tighten his grip and push up against her harder.

It took Rey a moment to realize just how close they were. She could feel his breath fan her face as he breathed heavily. It seemed he noticed as well because he shifted his gaze away and released her, stepping back a little.

Before he could move farther away, Rey reached up and grasped his face with both her hands. Kylo froze, his eyes zeroing in on hers.

"Please." she whispered.

"Please, Ben."

It was barely said but it shook Kylo violently. He grasped her arms tightly and shoved her away.

"I kept my end of the bargain. Now keep yours."

AN: Thanks for all the support!


	9. VIII: The Bond That Ties Us Part II

Chapter VIII

Part II

The Bond That Ties Us

Kylo woke again in the morning with the same irritated mood as the day before except this time more exhausted. This was something he was going to have to get used to. He never used to dream at night and yet now, he dreamed every night of her. It felt that nearly every moment of his life was somehow wrapped around Rey.

Sitting up from the leather sofa Kylo looked around the room that was still in disarray. He had commanded a few of the troopers to bring in a new sofa so that he could sleep in his study. He had hoped that if he had slept there, the dreams of Rey would cease, but clearly the dreams where only getting worse. _It's just a phase_.

His dreams weren't the only reason for his lack of sleep. He was constantly waking up to sense her through the force. He knew very well she was a target to the army, so he would purposely wake up every few hours to sense her force against his. He was very careful not to wake her, only pushing slightly, just enough to sense her presence nearby. He always felt the ever pressing need to make sure Rey was okay.

Making no move to get up from the sofa, Kylo looked over at the door with utter annoyance. The footsteps that came down the hall belonged to the person he had the least patience for. The fact that his patience was already running thin, the entrance of Hux only made Kylo rethink his decision to leave Hux still breathing.

"What happened to your study?" Hux question as the door swung open.

"What is it Hux?!" Kylo barked.

"The army has been questioning your recent disappearances, I informed them that you were injured in training, but they are demanding a speech from their Supreme Leader." He stated, unfazed by Kylo's outburst.

"Not today, I have an issue of high importance that needs my attention."

"You have nothing scheduled for today, Sir."

"Then there is no need for a speech, right? You're the commander of the army, so go take care of it." Kylo stood, stretching his legs while being mindful of his injury. He passed Hux and made his way to what was left of his desk.

"You can't keep ignoring your duties. It been two days." Hux said with agitation while pushing some of the debris away from his path.

Ignoring his comment, Kylo bent down to scourged his broken desk. When he couldn't find the necklace, he stood abruptly causing him to wince as his stitches pulled across the healing wound.

 _Of course it would be gone_.

"Go and take care of that speech, I have something I need to deal with right now." Kylo said as he lifted his helmet from the floor and slid it on. He pushed passed the general as he exited his study.

"Where are you going? You need to be present, are you deaf?!" Hux shouted.

Kylo walked in the room trying to compose himself. He stopped in front of Marius who was chained to the wall of the detention cell. He gripped Marius's face and yanked it to the side to check for any signs of injury.

"Well well, come to visit your favorite Knight?" He smirked blowing a kiss at Kylo.

"How did you heal?" Kylo asked ripping his hand away.

"Oh! You noticed? Something I picked up from training with Luke back at the temple before you set it on fire." Marius laughed. "It's actually quite useful. I'm surprised Luke didn't teach you anything about it."

Marius's head snapped back with the force of Kylo's punch.

"I should kill you right now. And I wouldn't even regret it."

Marius spat out blood before turning and smiling back at him. "Are you jealous that I found the girl you were hiding from everyone? I can see why you lock her up. She's so young and innocent." Marius smiled winking at Kylo.

Kylo stepped forward grasping his face and squeezing hard.

"You're going to regret that."

Shoving his head back, Kylo stepped away and began to pace furiously, never removing his eyes from Marius.

"No. You're going to regret killing Snoke."

Kylo froze momentarily before beginning to pace again, this time with his eyes narrowed behind his mask and hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"I know you killed Snoke to save the girl. That girl must be worth so much to you. Killing your own master..." He barely finished his sentence before Kylo grabbed him by the tunic, pulling him forward, their faces inches away.

"Be careful Marius. You don't want to know what lies in store for you if you bring false accusations against the Supreme Leader." Kylo threatened.

He shoved him back, satisfied with the sound of Marius's head colliding with the cement wall behind him.

Spitting more blood, Marius leaned his head against his arm wiping away the sweat and blood that had begun to drip. Then he chuckled.

"Tell you what. If you unchain me and let me free I won't go telling all your generals what that girl really means to you, oh and the fact you killed Snoke. Which is high treason and you would be surely executed." Marius smirked unaffected by the recent blow.

"They won't believe you."

"Maybe not some, but I know a general who would be more than happy to execute you right now and who has a lot of influences on this ship.

 _Hux._

"So, what do you say mighty Kylo Ren?"

"If you make one move against her, if you so much as breathe in her direction. You will die. She has nothing to do with Snoke, so stay away from her." Kylo spat out before turning to leave the room. Behind him, Marius begins to laugh, a laugh that grated harshly on Kylo's nerves.

Once the doors shut behind him Kylo walked around the corner and stopped. Balling his fists, Kylo tried to calm his breathing. But surely enough his control slipped and anger tore through his chest.

With a loud shout Kylo began kicking and punching the walls of the hallway. A group of stormtroopers that had just rounded the corner, saw their Supreme Leader in a haze of anger, all four of the troopers slowly backed away, quickly turning back the way they came.

"Hux!" Kylo roared into the com con as he stomped down the hallway.

"Yes. Supreme Leader." Hux answered shortly after.

"What's Senna's report?"

"She's successfully dropped the traitor rebel back on the planet of Dantooine, unharmed like you requested. She is currently on the Finalizer waiting for further command." Hux summarized.

"Good. Send her to my study."

"Understood." Hux affirmed.

"And Hux…..fix my study."

"Of course, Supreme leader."

Finishing with Hux Kylo beelined for his study. He ignored the calls of his generals along the way. He was almost to his study when he reached Rey's door to her quarters. Slowing down, Kylo battled within himself about stopping. Right before he passed the door he stopped abruptly and looked down both ends of the hallway.

 _Rey_.. _Why can't I get you out of my head?_

Raising his hand, Kylo hesitantly removed his glove and laid it flat against the door. He hated the conflicted feelings, and abhorred the fact that his emotions tore him apart when it came to her. Resting his head momentarily against the door, Kylo willed that his resolve would be absolute. Final.

Stepping back away from the door, Kylo shook his head and turned his back on it. He had business to attend to and this was only creating more confliction. More never ending thoughts on what is, what was, and what will be.

When he reached the study, Kylo was relieved to be alone in his private room. He had so much to prepare for, so much that needed to be carefully planned, that he felt impatience rising in him.

Grabbing the data pad from the beat up shelf, Kylo began to immerse himself in the preparations for his departure.

He was so immersed that he almost didn't here Senna come in. Almost.

"You called for me, Supreme Leader?" Senna asked, leaning against the wall casually.

"Yes, I have an important mission that I need you to help me with." Kylo said distractedly, focusing on the data pad and then looking for a particular parchment that was strewn somewhere on the floor.

Senna made no move to speak, waiting patiently for Kylo to continue.

"I have this, girl on my ship who is of much importance to the First Order. She is strong with the force. Her strength almost in comparison to my own."

Senna tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Such a person exists?"

"Yes. She's still learning but I plan to make her my official apprentice after we wed." Kylo said, looking up momentarily from the parchment.

"Wed?" Senna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes. She is a strong ally. She would be of good use to the army." Kylo replied, looking back down at his data pad again.

"I've never once questioned your orders, but do you feel this is wise? Does the army know of this girl?"

"They know of her as a traitor to the army but as soon as we wed then they will have no choice but to see her as my equal."

"So, she is from the resistance?" Senna questioned again, shifting away from the wall.

"Not anymore. Organa was feeding her lies and using her to get to me. So, the girl and I made an agreement and she will stay here under my protection."

"May I ask a question." Senna asked, moving closer to Kylo and crossing her arms over her chest.

Kylo nods in approval.

"Do you love this girl?"

Kylo snapped his head up from the data pad.

"That's a personal question Senna. I'm not a child anymore. I'm your supreme leader." Kylo adonished.

"I understand sir." Senna bowed her head slightly and straightened up to attention.

Kylo placed the datapad on the sofa before turning to face her again.

"I need you to escort the girl on one of the transports to Varykina, Naboo. This is where the ceremony will be held. You and Elyas will be the only witnesses to the union. So I am relying on you and Elyas to complete this in secret. We will depart on separate transports to minimize suspicion. You two are the only knights I trust with something like this."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Senna replied.

Kylo moved to stand right in front of her, arms clasped behind his back.

"And Senna…I'm counting on you, don't let me down."

Kylo was just finishing up relaying his commands to one of his generals when Hux approached him, Senna trailing close behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hux commanded him, gesturing at the transporter.

Ignoring Hux, he turned to Senna and motioned her forward.

"You are to leave, no more than 20 minutes. I hope the preparations are ready and you will not be delayed. Understood?"

Senna nodded her head and moved quickly to the other transporter.

Turning to Hux, Kylo commanded. "I will be back in a few hours. My study needs to be in pristine condition with all my documents placed as they were. Are you able to have that done?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux replied through gritted teeth.

Boarding the transporter, Kylo stepped in and commanded the pilots to started it up. As the transporter shifted out of the bay Kylo set the coordinates and signaled the pilots to jump to light speed. Looking over his data pad Kylo saw that the command he had sent out to Naboo had been receivied and that everything would be ready to go as soon as he landed. Everything around him moved by at an unbelievable pace and then he was shot through the sky. It lasted only but a moment. When his focus was readjusted he could see the planet looming ahead.

Shifting the gears, the ship shot forward and made its way through the atmosphere until finally it reached the inner area. The transporter hovered over the loading dock before slowly landing. He noticed that Senna's transporter was already there and they had already unloaded. Kylo waited for the door to open. When it opened, he stepped out onto the platform.

Not wasting any time, Kylo rushed his way to the private villa, pulling his helmet and gloves off on the way to the entrance. He shoved his belongings into the hands of a servant who was posted at the steps and headed down the long hall.

Elyas was walking briskly down the other end of the hall and met Kylo half way.

"Sir, we have everything prepared and the servant that will perform the marriage is waiting at the balcony. We are waiting for your command."

"We go now." Kylo said walking past him and up the rounding staircase with Elyas hot on his heels. He opened the doors to the balcony and made his way to the servant who way standing at the edge. Senna appeared shortly after.

"The girl is ready and she will be stepping out momentarily."

Kylo nodded and motioned her to stand by him.

Senna moved to Kylo's side with Elyas mirroring her moves, both standing at attention. Both waiting.

Kylo impatiently stared at the two double glass doors that lead to the balcony. Elyas and Senna shifted uncomfortably as he signaled the knights to remove their helmets. It wasn't something he had ever asked his knights to do before, but they obediently nodded and took it off. He placed his arms behind his back nervously looking around him, Kylo realized that the balcony in which his grandfather married Padme had aged over time. Where there once was blooming flowers now was engulfed by vines and moss. Kylo refused to let his disappointment show and therefore said nothing as to the state of the balcony.

His musings where interrupted when the glass doors opened. And in that moment, it seemed as time slowed down. Emerging from the other side in the white dress that he had given her the night before, was Rey. The gown fit her perfectly, fitted in all the right places and flowed elegantly. The train of the dress stretched out leaving a path of delicate white fabric behind her, brushing over the stone floor.

She looked stunning.

He had never seen her in anything else but the ragged old tunic she always seemed to be wearing.

Her hair was loose and spilled over her exposed shoulders. Light seemed to be radiating off of her. In her hands was a small bouquet of half wilted flowers. Kylo instantly cursed himself for not providing her with a more extravagant arrangement and promised himself he would do better next time.

 _Next time?_

Kylo shifted his weight. He refused to meet her eyes yet, not until he scanned every inch of her. And when his eyes finally met hers, all the darkness in his heart vanished for a second.

Kylo knew the servant was speaking, that he was binding them in marriage but he could not, for the life of him, look away from her.

The buzz that filled his ears overpowered the words of the servant, and it was only when he saw the questioning look upon her face that he realized what needed to be done next.

He reached for her and took hold of her hand and brought it up to his mouth. He had been dreaming for days of how her skin would feel against his touch and it was like nothing he could ever imagine. Slightly bowing, he placed his lips against the back of her hand and slowly inhaled her scent. When his eyes snapped to hers, her eyes widened.

The bouquet of old wilted flowers spilled all at their feet.

 _Dammit all._


	10. IX: Apprehension

AN: Sorry for the late update! Here is a extra long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

Chapter IX

Apprehension

Rey

His lips grazed the top of her knuckles, sending chills down her spine. This wasn't like him. His touch was gentle and coordinated not like his usual way, which was always harsh and jerky. There was a tingling sensation left on the back of her hand where he placed his lips. Her eyes slowly made their way down to meet his, and to her surprise his dark eyes were already staring straight back at her.

Though his expression was cold his eyes seemed to be looking straight into her soul. Overcome with embarrassment, Rey quickly broke the connection and averted her eyes away.

He released her hand and it dropped to her side. She watched frozen in place as Kylo offered his arm to escort her off the balcony. She didn't dare make eye contact with him again, it always felt as if she would be sucked into the darkness if she stared to long into the dark knights' eyes. She hesitated a moment before nodding, placing her hands on his arm and letting him lead her through the double glass doors.

The silence was broken by their steps as they made their way down the hall. Rey had no idea where exactly Kylo was leading her, but in that moment all she knew was that she found it unnerving that he stayed silent. His heavy steps echoed throughout the hall in the most military fashion. Giving him a side glance Rey could not help but wonder what was going on in his head, and oh what she would have given at that moment to find out without him knowing of her intrusion.

She looked behind them but there were no knights or servants following them. Just the two of them alone.

Kylo looked over at her, as if sensing her unease.

"We are almost there" He stated absent mindedly.

Rey nodded slightly, picking up her pace. As they reached the end of the hall Kylo stopped at the door on the right and opened it, letting Rey pass through first.

"I will come back shortly. I need to prepare for our stay." Kylo said standing in the doorway.

"We are staying the night?" Rey asked turning to look at him.

"Yes."

She nodded and watched him as he slowly shut the door between them. Rey stood there a moment longer staring at the closed door. Looking down at the gown she realized that it would be a good idea to get out of it and in her regular clothes, something she knew and was familiar with. Stripping out of the dress Rey laid the gown on the bed, careful not to ruin it. Turning to the dresser Rey opened the drawers until she found her clothes and quickly slipped them on, grabbing the black box for the dress before walking over to the bed. Picking up the gown Rey began to examine it again. It was truly stunning, something that Rey would never have been able to see otherwise, let alone hold and wear. Afraid to hold it any longer and cause any more damage to it she meticulously fold the gown, taking care to smooth out the wrinkles before carefully placing it back in the black box. On Jakku she had very few nice possessions, and the ones that she had she kept safe and hidden in a tin box. Rey had made it a point to check on her items once a day, cleaning and polishing them as necessary before tucking them back in her tin box and hiding them. The gown reminded her of her trinkets and in that way, Rey felt responsible for it.

There was a knock on the door which broke her train of thought. She didn't bother responding to it. She was already very accustomed to how Kylo ran things around here and was sure that it was him. A few seconds after the knock Kylo stepped into the room, the door shutting with a thud behind him. Rey watched from the corner of her eye as he approached stopping a few feet away from her as if he was waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"I have spoken with my men back on the ship. They are aware of our stay." He informed her, not moving from his spot.

"Do they know where we are?" Rey asked, refusing to look up at him.

"No. I made it a point to keep that information to myself." He stated.

"I see." Rey nodded, and quickly peeked up to look at Kylo. She realized that he wasn't even looking but instead had his eyes trained to the ground, as if concentrating on what to say next.

"Things…will be different now that we are wed. I will try my best to keep you fully informed of the First Orders agenda…and my plans for the future." He said, finally looking Rey in the eyes.

"And I still have my freedom?" Rey questioned, searching his face.

"Yes. You can roam around as you wish. As long as you are near me and I am informed of your whereabouts." Kylo kept his voice even, his face serious.

"So, you will still keep tabs on me?" Rey asked sounding a bit annoyed by it, but the idea of free roaming with restrictions was better than being locked in a room all day.

"Yes. You are the supreme empress of the first order. I need to know where you are at all times. And keep you safe."

Rey looked down at her hands, frustrated and torn at how all of this was playing out.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Isn't it exhausting to be in charge of the entire first order army?" Rey asked stepping closer to him.

His face changed, confusion stirring in his eyes.

"Ben. You could let this all go. Be with me and come back to the resistance. Let the light back in." She said as she laid her hand against his chest. His chest arose quickly at her touch as he breathed in deeply, his heart beating strongly against her palm. His eyebrows furrowed together slightly as his eyes dropped to her hand resting against his chest. He was fighting within himself, Rey could see that. Pressing firmer on his chest she moved her hand over his heart.

"Rey…. I can't be saved. I could never go back to the light." Kylo hesitated.

"You can. We could get in contact with the general again. She's already forgiven you. This could all work out." Rey pressed, trying to convince him.

"No Rey. I've chosen this path and now that you are bound to me. You will be part of that path as well." Kylo placed his hand over hers, squeezing slightly.

"Please Ben…your family needs you…. I need you." Rey pleaded.

He stepped closer to her taking over the space that separated them. Her hand she noticed was still resting on his chest, now covered by his. The feeling of uncertainty and excitement creeped in as his dark presence hovered over hers. She wanted to flee and break the space between them but his force was always so strong and alluring. Rey never broke eye contact as he placed his other hand on her cheek. She never noticed how large and soft is hands where before. She was expecting his hands to be rough with callouses, but they weren't. They were softer than her own. She guessed because he wore gloves all the time it protected his hands. But when his hand touched her cheek the feeling of warmth and belonging washed over her and slowly, she found her eyes closing as he leaned in.

"Then give me back the necklace." He whispered, his breath fanning over her face.

She froze. Her hand shooting up to her neck, quickly remembering the crystal transmitter which hung underneath her tunic.

Kylo did not miss her sudden reaction.

"You took it from my room. It shouldn't be in your possession now that you are a part of the first order." He said, his face mere inches from hers.

"I didn't take it." Rey said pushing away and stumbling backwards before her legs bumped the edge of the bed.

"Don't lie to me…" There was a hint of annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Ben.." she pleaded, unable to look away from him as he took steps towards her.

"I promised you honesty when we stood on that balcony, as did you. So, I expect it now and always." Kylo began. "Now give me the necklace."

Rey couldn't think clearly with him this close. She knew he could see the uncertainty in her eyes, the longing for something that would devour her light, but she refused to answer to it. To the seduction of the darkness. Shaking her head Rey closed her eyes.

"It is important to me, this necklace. Please let me keep it" Rey pleaded, her eyes still closed.

She felt as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his chest. His smell engulfed her senses, the smell of leather and something else. Something that was purely _Kylo._

"It is for that very reason that the necklace will stay with me"

Rey's eyes snapped open and before she could push him away Kylo had already unclasped the necklace. Taking her only communication device, she had with the resistance.

She watched as he pocketed the necklace, anger slowly rising.

"Is this still a game to you?!" Rey snapped, shame mixing in with her anger.

"What has happened, what we have done was all clarified in the beginning of this arrangement, the arrangement that you, as well as I, agreed to." Kylo responded.

"You mean before or after you cuffed me to that damned chair?!" Rey exploded, unwilling to back down.

Kylo's nostrils flared as he breathed in, his anger clearly written on his face. Rey didn't care.

She bolted passed him and out of the room before he could say another word.

She sprinted down the hall making random turns. She didn't care where she was going, only that she could get away from him. It was the smell of fresh rain that caused Rey to slow down and become more aware of her surroundings. Looking behind her, Rey figured that he wasn't following her. She stopped walking and turned round about, taking in the grand columns of the hallway that wrapped around the open patio.

Rain wasn't common to her and the very few times she's experienced it she always stopped and felt the rain against her skin. Walking up to the open side of the hall she stretched out her hand into the rain. Drops of water formed on her skin before rolling off the side of her hand. Before she knew it she had stepped into the exposed patio and had lifted her head to feel the droplets of rain against her bare face. With that her anger was calming and she breathed in to level her mind.

"You know, you can get sick like that." A familiar voice said from behind her. She whipped around, confirming her theory. It was the man from the commissary from back on the ship. The tall blonde one that talked to much.

He stood leaning against the stone wall of the hallway with his piercing blue eyes fixed on her. The smirk on his face left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Which set off the first red flag in her head. The first time she met him was when he took her out of her quarters. At first, she didn't pay much attention to what he was saying or where he was taking her, she was just so happy to be out of that isolated prison.

She noted, as her eyes scanned up and down his body, that he wore a uniform that resembled Kylo's' but had slight differences. She could tell right away he was one of Kylo's nights. The one he told her to stay away from.

"Why are you here?" She asked stepping back into the cover of the hallway.

"I'm here to congratulate you on your marriage and your new role in the first order." Marius said pushing himself off the wall to stand in front of Rey. He easily matched Kylo's' height.

He made a lavish bow before pulling his head up to meet her eyes. He smiled a dashing smile, exposing his much to perfect teeth. "My empress."

"I never wanted that." Rey trailed off feeling uncomfortable by his performance.

"Oh? You didn't want to marry the handsome Kylo?" He questioned, straightening himself up and raising a brow.

"I... I'm not sure but not like this." She knew she shouldn't be giving him too much information. This Knight was dangerous, part of the dark side, that much she knew.

"I could see how you can feel that way." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "Kylo has always rushed into things, never taking the time to think things through." He shrugged before beginning to step towards her.

Rey took a step back, unwelcoming of his advancement. A smirk played at the corner of his lips as he moved another step closer. For every step she took backwards, he took forwards until they reached the end of the other side of the patio and into the opposite hallway.

He said nothing as he cornered her, her back smacking into the wall. The hair on the back of Rey's neck stood. He was too close.

Red Flag Number two.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to stand her ground.

"What do I want?" He stopped, looking at her with a perplexed expression before bursting out in laughter. "Well that's pretty forward. You cut right to the chase huh? Well I can respect that. I value strong willed women." Rey watched him intensively, a negative feeling creeping up her back.

With a sigh, he looked down at her. His perfect smile returned to his lips. "It makes it more fun to break their spirits." He winked.

Without warning he slammed his hand hard against the wall causing her to flinch. He now had her completely blocked in with nowhere to go.

Red Flag Number Three.

She swung up her arm knocking his hold of the wall and pushed at his chest. Stumbling back he tried to regain his balance as Rey tried calling out to the lightsaber. It rattled on his belt before flying in her direction. Before she could get a proper hold, Maruis shot forward; grabbing hold of her wrist and twisting it painfully. With a yelp Rey dropped the lightsaber never getting the chance to ignite it.

He shoved her hard against the wall and slammed his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Quiet!!" He ordered. Pinning her against the stone wall. He quickly looked around scanning down the hallways before turning back to smile at her.

"Looks like no one's coming to save you." He chuckled again. "You're a feisty little kitten, aren't you?" He said as he releases his hand over her mouth and grabbed her chin. "Now play nice."

All the muscles in Rey's body violently stiffened as she stared her new captor in the eyes.

She was disgusted by the sight of the pleasure in his eyes, his powerful grip making her vulnerable to him.

She had been afraid of Kylo the first time she seen him, fearing death; but this fear that she had for the knight standing before her was a different kind of fear. The one she hoped she never find herself subjected to. Even as Kylo's prisoner he had a heart, this dark knight didn't.

Kylo

He stood a long time in the room before moving. He was battling within himself to chase her. To follow her. To pull her into his arms and feel her hair against his face. Breathe in that scent that always grounded him and made him lost at the same time. His bones creaked with the anticipation of moving or running, but he clenched his fist into balls instead.

 _Don_ _'t be an idiot. She wants space. Let her go._

This was still very new to Kylo. Holding himself from reacting instantly. But his promise to Rey, the unspoken promise on the balcony was still fresh in his mind. Now was his chance to prove it. He would wait for her to come back to him.

Sighing with frustration he pulled his commlink out.

"Senna." He called into the mic.

A few moments after, she responds.

"Yes. Supreme Leader."

"The Empress is wandering around. Keep an eye on her and don't let her out of your sight. But keep your distance. Inform Elias and the servants as well. Report back to me after you locate her."

"Yes. Sir."

With the click of his device he shoved it back into his pocket and made his way to sit on the reading chair.

He slummed down, exhausted. When was the last time he was able to sit and actually rest? Unsure of the answer, Kylo called out for a servant to fetch him a drink. He needed to think while he waited for her. Had to formulate what he could possibly say to her when she returned. As he sat pondering the servant stepped quickly into the room setting down the tray she carried on the small table next to the chair before hurrying off again. Kylo watched as she left, wondering what it would be like to worry about cooking and keeping house instead of leading an empire. Scoffing at where his thoughts where leading, he poured himself a glass and began to swirl the contents of the dark red liquid before gulping it down in one go. The longer he waited the more his anxiety intensified. He poured himself another glass and swallowed that on in one go to. Getting up from the chair he began to pace back and forth. He had been waiting for an hour already and had not heard anything back from Senna. Stopping, Kylo looked back at the tray with the empty bottle debating on whether he should call for another one. He shook his head and began pacing again. Another glass and he was sure to get drunk. Annoyed at pacing Kylo sat down, but only briefly before shooting up from the chair and puffing with anger. He had enough of waiting, he tried to be nice and give her space, but he couldn't wait any longer. He stormed out the room and started down the hall.

"Senna!" He barked into the mic.

The response of the commlink came from behind him. Turning around he saw Senna and Elias approaching from behind.

"Where is she?" He said in a low growl. His anger was on the verge of explosion.

"The girl. Is gone." Senna responded.

"WHAT?!" Kylo finally exploded.

"We have been looking for her for the past hour and we couldn't locate her. We even checked the perimeter of the villa. All ships are still on the landing dock. If she tried to run, we would have seen her by now."

"So what are you saying Senna?" Kylo asked threateningly

"I'm saying it looks like she didn't run sir. She vanished."

The mix of anger, shock, and the alcohol was making his head spin. He closed his eyes and breathed hard trying to steady himself.

"Find her." He barked as he pushed past them.

"Kylo? Where are you going?" Senna questioned.

"To the sky to scout farther dammit! Check the building again, find her and bring her back to me!" He threw over his shoulder as he stormed down towards the landing dock.

Three hours. He had been ripping the planet apart for three hours trying to find her. In his current state Kylo didn't give a damn about formalities or even the fact he wasn't wearing his mask. He had contacted General Hux and requested immediate back up which arrived slower than Kylo wanted. A few broken bones later, the remaining standing stormtroopers who survived his most recent outburst, took to the skies as well; scourging the planet as best they could but each report came back the same. _She was gone._ There was no trail, there was no inclination to where she could have gone and that drove Kylo mad It was only at the call of Senna to come back to the villa that Kylo relented.

Watching as his troops scattered before him, he became suddenly furious at the amount of people around him. Turning up the staircase He went to the one place he knew he would be alone, even for a few minutes.

When he reached the balcony Kylo breathed in a deep breath and released it slowly. Stumbling forward he grabbed onto the edge of the low wall of the balcony. His head was spinning, and his chest hurt. Leaning forward, Kylo rested his forehead against the cool stone. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe as his chest tightened. Grasping his chest Kylo slide down to the floor, resting his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and reached out through the force. Calling to her.

 _Rey._

Nothing but silence came back to him.

He tried again.

 _Rey..._

Again, there no response.

 _Please just tell me your safe._

Silence.

Kylo slammed his head back against the wall and shouted in frustration.

 _…please…come home to me..._


	11. X: Masked

Chapter X

Masked

It must have been hours or even days before she finally woke up. Slowly Rey tried opening her eyes, but she forced them shut quickly after from the bright lights that loomed in front of her. Taking a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the piercing light, she took in a sharp breath and frantically looked around the room, her focus stopping on Marius who was sitting on a chair beside her, reading a book. In trepidation, she tried to bolt up off the bed but quickly realized that she was strapped down. Her breathing being rapid as her heart beat hard against her chest. _Where am I?_ Her mind was swirling from her panic and fear that she failed to hear him speak, forcing him to repeat himself.

"How was your sleep?" Marius looked up from his book with a look of agitation.

She didn't respond. Rey wasn't sure if she should scream or curse him or both. Her eyes dropped to his belt but only to have a flash of fear strike through her. _Damn. It's gone._

"Let me go!" She managed to choke out. Her throat was dry, and the raw pain of thirst hit her as she tried to speak.

"Now why would I do that, Kitten?" Marius asked, shutting the book with a thud.

"What do you want with me?"

"What everybody else wants on that ship. To use his weakness against him." He said coolly, gesturing to her.

"Kylo won't go looking for me."

"Oh no, trust me…He will come looking for you. You should have more faith in your husband, Rey. Right now, he's probably going nuts trying to find you." He laughed. "Man, I do wish I could see his face right now." He said, getting up from his chair.

She yanked at the restraints harder in response to his action.

"Then why not go after him yourself?!" She forced out, hoping he wouldn't step closer to her.

He squatted in front of the bed and rested his arms on the edge.

"Because I enjoy pissing him off and keeping him on his toes." He winked at her, then slowly; he scanned his eyes over her body, stopping at various places before returning to meet her gaze again.

"What do I have to do with any of that?" She managed to be brave enough to shoot him a glare, though she wasn't sure if it looked like it given the fact, she couldn't stop trembling.

"You're the chest piece I need, Kitten; Your more valuable than you give yourself credit for." He grinned at her.

She turned her head away from him. Trying to hide the expression she knew was probably plastered all over her face at the moment. "You're wasting your time. I'm not that valuable to him. Kylo won't give up the First Order for me." She argued back but her voice was faltering, threatening to break.

"I don't want him to hand me the First Order, I want to lure him and then take it by force."

"I told you, you won't be able to take his throne using me."

Marius shot his arm across her body and gripped her jaw, tugging it back so she could look at him.

His blue eyes began to darken with anger.

"I can take whatever I want. Even you."

She took in a sharp breath and her worst fears began washing over her. She closed her eyes shut afraid of what he would do next.

He released his grip and she could sense he was shifting away. After a moment, she peaked with one eye to find Marius back in his chair returning to his book.

Rey looked around the room again, this time examining it more closely. The room was completely white just like the ceiling. By the looks of it, it may have been an old medic room. She realized that the only furniture was the bed she was strapped to, a small table, and the grey chair that Marius was sitting in. Not seeing anything else around her, fear began to grip her again as she concluded that she was completely helpless and stuck in this prison with Marius. Alone.

Though his attention was on the pages he was reading, she noticed him shift his eyes from his book to her numerous times. Seeming disinterested at her panic. Her breathing became ragged as she struggled against her bonds. Crying out in frustration, Rey closed her eyes tightly, eager to calm down. It only worked for a moment, long enough for her to realize that there was no sound coming from outside the room. The only sound that she could hear was her harsh breathing and the occasional flip of the page as Marius continued to read, still ignoring her. Desperation and anger began to flood her as she fought fiercely to break free.

"Let me go!" She screamed out. Trying to kick her legs up.

Marius did nothing. Except turn to the next page.

"Damn you! Let me go!" She screamed again this time yanking harder against the restraints. She could no longer control her shaking from fear nor her temper as she began to curse him.

"You will never get away with this!"

Rey looked at him, egging him on in hopes of getting him to move.

It didn't matter how many curses she threw at him, or how much or loud she screamed. He didn't move from that chair. Didn't even look up once from the book.

In complete and utter despair Rey stopped struggling completely. Breathing in a lungful of air Rey tried again to calm herself but to no resolve. Her throat hurt from the screaming and her body was exhausted from the struggling. Pain radiated from where she was tied down. A quick glance had Rey realizing that she had rubbed her ankles and wrists raw, angry red welts had begun to develop and bleed.

Marius was still reading.

"Just kill me already." She said, in a last-ditch effort to get him to move.

Ever so slowly, Marius looked up.

"What did you say?" Marius asked, his eyes snapping to her.

"You heard me, dammit!" Rey spat out.

Marius stood up, letting the book drop to the floor as he walked closer to her.

"What did you say?" He repeated, not taking his eyes off of her.

Fear began spiking through her as he came closer.

Marius stopped a foot away from her and took a deep breath. She watched as his face harden and his eyes begin to fill with anger and disappointment. He was towering over her now. The force surrounding him, becoming dark with anger and hate.

He reached his arm out towards her leg, and within seconds; Rey felt the force wrap around her and squeeze unbearably tight. Rey stifled a scream as the pressure intensified. The sound of a crack echoed across the room followed by Rey's piercing scream. The agony that she felt brought tears to her eyes as the sharp pain radiated up her leg.

Marius waited until her screams died down before moving closer to her.

Leaning over her Marius spoke in her ear.

"Aren't you glad I didn't though? It would have been a lot more painful if I had."

He straightened up and moved back towards the chair, stooping down to pick up the book and placing it on the table.

He turned his back to her and headed towards the door.

"You're monstrous!" Rey screamed out through the pain.

He hesitated at the door for a moment before opening it and walking through, leaving Rey behind.

Losing the last bit of hope to escape, she shut her eyes at the sound of the door locking. Rey dreaded to look down at her leg, already knowing it was as bad as it felt. The excruciating pain made her head spin, nausea rising in her as she tried to breathe. She felt her tears roll down her temples and into her hair as she tried to keep still. The room was becoming hazy. Loud buzzing filled her ears as blackness clouded the edges of her eyes. It wasn't long before Rey slipped into the darkness, falling unconscious.

 _Kylo..._

Rey awoke from a fitful sleep. All night her leg had throbbed. The slightest movement had caused a sharp pain to shoot up and down her leg forcing her to wake up many times. She lay there with her eyes shut forcing herself to breathe evenly and move as little as possible. When Marius came back into the room, she kept her eyes shut refusing to acknowledge him. She heard his footsteps approach the bed and then stop. She was sure he was staring at her. Which must have been a sight. She knew her eyes were swollen and puffy and her face would be unseeingly red which always happened when she cried a lot. Rey heard him set something on the table and then sit down, flipping open his book.

 _Damn that book._

She refused to speak even though she knew he was waiting for her to say something. So, they sat there in silence. It was three- or four-page flips later that she heard him sigh.

"Don't be like that, Kitten. I'm sorry I broke it." He said, his voice sounding sympathetic.

She didn't bother replying and continue to keep her eyes shut tight.

She heard him move again, this time grabbing something from the table and moving closer to her.

She risked peeking a look and saw the glass of water he was holding. He brought the straw which floated in the glass to her lips.

"Drink."

She shook her head. Refusing.

"It's been three days…drink or you will dehydrate."

Rey turned her head away from the glass of water which caused him to sigh in frustration.

"I will heal your leg if you drink."

Her eyes flashed back to him in confusion.

"I promise." He smiled at her. He motioned the glass to her and brought it to her lips. Waiting patiently for her to respond.

She never left his gaze and cautiously parted her lips slowly, allowing him to slip the straw into her mouth. She drank quickly finding her thirst getting worse with every swallow she took. After a few moments, he pulled the straw away and placed the empty glass onto the table.

Rey watched with cautious eyes as his hand hovered over her leg. She could feel the force wrap around her leg again. Panic shot through her and she gripped onto the restraints that held her wrists up.

"This will hurt, but only for a moment." He murmured.

The snap that sounded from her leg being put back into place was just as loud as when he broke it. She screamed, shutting her eyes but quickly the pain was gone. Rey looked down at her leg and watched with amazement as the redness all but disappeared. She wiggled her leg to find all the pain gone. She looked up at him. A smile appeared on his lips.

"Where did you learn that?" Rey asked.

Marius flopped back into the chair, giving her a smug look.

"From Luke."

"Liar. Luke would never take you in as his pupil." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Kitten, but I'm not prone to lying."

She huffed in disbelief at his remark but quickly fell silent after. She was truly glad the pain was finally gone. As always, Marius returned to his reading and Rey found herself quickly dozing off to the sound of him flipping through the pages.

The next morning, Rey awoke with her hands freed. She quickly sat up and noticed her wrists where bandage, but her ankles were still tied down. She scanned the room and found Marius gone and a bowl of food and bread on the small table by the bed. She grabbed it quickly and shoved it into her mouth, almost choking on it. After she finished eating, she noticed the book Marius had been reading was resting on the table as well and chucked it across the room in anger. She hated that book and hated being stuck here. Huffing in frustration Rey kicked out her legs. If she couldn't get out of here soon, she was going to lose her mind. After a few long breaths Rey decided to figure out a way to get out of the bed now that her hands were finally free. She fumbled with the straps but after a while she gave up and flopped back onto the bed. It was no use, she couldn't get out. After a few moments, the door to her room suddenly burst open causing her to jump up as Marius strode in, ripping his helmet off his head and flinging it to the side as his laughter filled the room. Rey tensed as he quickly made his way to her.

"I can't believe this! He has no idea that I have you!" He shouted between his laughter, his hands covering the lower part of his face and he tried, but failed, to smother his laughter. Breathing in deeply Marius did his best to compose himself, smoothing his hands over his face and sleeking back his hair. Rey watched him, tense. Whatever moment of composure Marius had disappeared as he broke into another fit of laughter, this time reaching out to her ankles as he freed her and pulled her up out of the bed abruptly.

"Can you even imagine it? The look on his face?!" Marius bellowed out as he turned away from her to pace the room. Rey watched his back as he quickly turned and made eye contact with her, one moment he was across the room and the next he was striding towards her. She shut her eyes expecting a blow to her face or to some part of her body but instead felt his lips press hard against hers. Her eyes sprang open as she watched Marius quickly pull away, leaving a tingling sensation on her lips. Her blood drained from her face as she brought the tips of her fingers to her mouth.

He flopped down into the chair and leaned back trying to calm his remaining fits of laughter. After a while his eyes shifted in her direction.

Rey didn't move. She stood there motionless.

"Don't tell me? That was your first kiss?" He asked. Joking.

Her mind was still trying to wrap around what had just happened; but even that didn't stop her from noticing the prickling sensation that crawled up her spine and the deafening silence that followed with it.

" _Rey_."

She froze as she saw Kylo, standing behind Marius and staring back at her. He looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes; his face a mixture of worry and confusion. Rey wondered what she looked like to him, maybe just as bad.

" _Are you in danger_?" Kylo asked with desperation seeping into his voice, but Rey could not answer him. Rey nodded, trying her best to hold her composure.

In that moment Marius sprung up from the chair and grabbed a hold of her hands, tugging them in his direction. Her mind was traveling fast but her body was having trouble keeping up. She staggered towards Marius's pull, never leaving Kylo's gaze.

"Come on Kitten, you don't need to lie." Marius said as he used his other hand to tug her loose hair behind her ear and lifted her chin to him. Rey knew that Kylo could see the movement of her being touched and a fearful fury began to quickly fill Kylo's eyes. Just as he was about to say something, the force bond broke and Kylo disappeared.

Rey looked at were Kylo once stood for a moment longer before finally turning her attention back to her abductor.


	12. XI: Broken

Warning: This chapter has content that may be triggering as well as some language.

Chapter XI

Broken

 _Kylo._

The call of his name startled him from his sleep.

 _Rey!_

Kylo shot up in his bed, his sheets crumpling at his waist. Sweat rolled down his bare chest as he called back out into the force over and over. Only silence greeting him back. Again. He slumped back into his bed. Maybe he was just dreaming. He chuckled. He wasn't surprised. He had begun hearing her voice frequently within the last few days, especially at night when he tried to sleep. In those very few hours that he did sleep, his dreams were of Rey. Each dream started off well enough, but by the end it had turned into a horrible nightmare with her being taken from him, or worse, tortured.

It had been three days since she disappeared, and Kylo felt himself losing control. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly. He rubbed his eyes, knowing that sleep would not come back anytime soon. He stared at his hands for a long while after that. Vividly remembering how her hand felt on his, how her skin felt under his lips when he kissed her palm. It was times like this, when he was alone in his quarters or study, that her image danced before him. He could see her in her white dress, her brown eyes staring back at him. He wanted to protect those eyes at all cost. He blew out a rush of air in frustration. Looking over at his clock, he was sure that most of the ship crew and troops were still in the middle of the sleeping cycle, but he couldn't help reaching over and grabbing his commlink from the nightstand. Senna had become used to the frequent calls. She was the only knight he could solely trust on this matter.

"Senna." He called into the mic.

"Supreme Leader." she replied.

"Any new leads on her whereabouts?"

"No, Sir. No one has seen the empress here on Naboo. We have been checking the Villa in case she returns."

"Keep looking. Bring her back to me." Kylo said, his voice breaking as his grip tightened on the device. If Senna had heard his despair, she didn't comment on it.

"I will. Sir."

Kylo let his arm drop, the commlink still in a death grip. In his moment of anger, he threw it across the room and watched as it shattered against the wall. Ripping the covers off of him Kylo howled as he stormed around his room throwing everything and anything, he could get his hands on. When he finally gained some semblance of calm, Kylo looked around. It was worse off than when he destroyed his study. Annoyed at his outburst, He quickly dressed himself and left the room. Since sleep was no longer an option, he decided to go to his study and devise a way to find her. He spent hours poring over all the reports Senna had given him, including the other reports from his men, trying to map out possible locations she may have gone to.

Senna had made sure that the reports had been updated every hour, on the hour, and that gave him some relief that she was trying hard to find her. The only downside was that her reports came back all the same. They could not find her. He was exhausting all possible locations and resources that he had pulled aside for the search. If it continued like this, Hux and the rest of the Order would for sure catch wind of the situation.

Slamming his fists against his desk Kylo dropped into his chair and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

Rubbing his temples, Kylo thought back.

Usually when Rey was close by, he could sense her emotions and could call to her through the force. When they were apart, they would have force bonds.

Kylo had hoped that leaving Naboo would have caused them to have a force bond by now but his assumptions were clearly wrong. His eyes drifted to the clock again. _72 hours._ And still no force bond.

When Kylo awoke he realized that he had dozed off leaning back against his chair. He heard the sound of Hux's voice, which made his ears twitch in agitation.

"Supreme Leader." Hux repeated himself.

Kylo tried to remain still with his head back, arms crossed, and eyes shut hoping the general would think he was still asleep and leave, but the general kept repeating himself, raising his voice each time he called his name. _Damn that persistent weasel._

Kylo groaned. "What is it?"

"Sir. You haven't been signing off on any of the reports or attending any meetings regarding the advancement on the resistance."

"I don't care about that right now." Kylo replied, his eyes still shut.

"What do you mean?! It's your job to sign off those papers. Ever since you returned from your little rondeau you have been keeping yourself locked up."

"I am taking care of something that's none of your concern."

"Oh! Is that so? Well, just so you are aware, I had the guards who were posted in front of that girls room removed after a trooper informed me that the traitor had gone missing."

Kylo's eyes snapped open this time, making eye contact with the general.

He glared at him silently.

"Sir. Do tell me, is your lack of presence due to this girl's disappearance? Are you searching for her?" Hux inquired, ignoring Kylo's gaze.

Kylo grinded his teeth together. His temper was on the verge of breaking again.

"She is my concern general." Kylo growled. "It's best for your sake you stay out of my way."

"There is no need for her to stay aboard the ship. Just let her be. I will send troopers to take her out once they find her." Hux replied nonchalantly, waving his hand.

Kylo stood abruptly from his desk.

"She is under my protection. Don't you dare touch her." Kylo threatened.

"Sir. On behalf of the entire First Order and as the commanding general, I will not aid you in finding that traitor. She will sabotage the entire First Order. Are you willing to throw all that for the sake of some girl from Jakku?!" Hux burst.

He shut his eyes angerly trying to calm himself down. After a moment he responded.

"She isn't a traitor to the army anymore and you will no longer treat her like a prisoner."

He moved towards the door and as he was about to pass Hux, Kylo leaned in, his mouth close to the general's ear.

"And as for the First Order, I am willing to take the entire army down just to find her."

When Kylo reached the door, he heard Hux speak.

"Oh, so should I send them all off then? To find the little scum that has you wrapped around her finger? Supreme Leader?"

In an instant, Kylo turned and landed a punch to the generals nose without a second of hesitation. Watching Hux hit the ground hard, left a satisfying feeling in him.

After leaving his study, Kylo walked aimlessly down the halls of the ship. He was deep in thought as he walked, each step taking him down corridors that he wasn't paying much attention to. He figured it would be better for the men on the ship to see him about hoping the likelihood of gossip would be kept to a minimum.

Wandering for while, Kylo realized he had made his way towards Rey's quarters and stopped in front of the sealed door. He didn't even think twice about his decision in going inside. Her room was left exactly as he had given it to her. None of her personal items were in sight. Walking around the room and taking in all the details, Kylo saw the small chest of drawers that were tucked behind the chaise. To his knowledge, Rey never wore the dresses he provided for her, which filled the wardrobe; but instead she insisted on wearing her own clothes and kept them in the small chest. Opening one of the drawers Kylo eyed the clothes before pulling out a clean tunic. He had instructed these tunics to be made prior to their wedding, many of them shades darker than what she normally wore and had hoped that she would have liked them. Closing his eyes Kylo brought the tunic up to his nose and breathed in deeply. It was odd that even the clothes that she had yet to wear carried her smell. He was immediately enveloped with her scent. And suddenly the whole room smelled like her, stronger than before. He almost couldn't believe he hadn't notice it when he first came in. Slowly, he made his way towards the bed before sitting at the edge, the tunic still in his grasp. He laid down pulling the tunic to his chest and staring of into space.

He suddenly became more aware of his surroundings, realizing that the loud march of the patrolling stormtroopers outside the halls, where becoming muffled. He focused on the sound but quickly realized everything around him had gone completely silent. Shooting up from the bed Kylo scanned the room desperately before seeing Rey appear standing just a few feet away from him. She was staring wide eyed back at him with her hand to her lips.

" _Rey!"_ He called out to her.

Relief filled his chest to see her still alive. He quickly scanned her up and down, noticing the injuries on her wrists. Panic and fear flooded him.

" _Are you in danger_?" He questioned, his voice desperate for an answer. The hollow look she gave him worried him immensely.

She nodded.

He stiffened as he noticed her stumble towards him, and in response Kylo stepped forward to catch her but she stopped abruptly. And then he sees her face being pulled, her hair moving as if someone was running their hands through it. Rage spiked through him and his fists clenched in anger causing his nails to cut deeply into his palms.

 _Where are you?!_ " He roared, but Rey already had disappeared.

His breathing had become labored and heavy, sweat dripped down his face as he lost himself within the darkness of this thoughts.

It was only when the commlink ranged did Kylo break from his thoughts.

"What is it?!"

"Supreme leader." Senna's voice spoke. "I have found some information regarding the Empress."

Kylo froze for a moment before replying.

"Go ahead."

"I spoke with a passing traveler in Naboo who had seen a girl being carried by a man in black. She was unconscious and was taken into the forest."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes, he said the girl wore clothes that were not like the locals, which stood out to him. He is willing to show us the direction but for a price, sir."

"Pay the damn man whatever he wants, I'm coming."

"Yes sir, I will send you my reports in as soon as I finish. I will keep you informed But I think it would be wise you stay on the ship. She may not even be on the planet anymore."

"I can't wait any longer, Senna. This is the only lead we have, we need to take it. Continue your search and I will prepare to meet you soon. Send me your exact coordinates."

"Understood, Sir."

Kylo rushed out of the room and down the halls, jerking his helmet back on.

 _Rey. I_ _m coming for you._

Speeding down towards the landing deck, Kylo barked orders to prepare his ship for flight over the commlink.

Once Kylo had reached the landing deck he scanned the line until he found his ship. A trooper was waiting stiffly at the ramp as he approached.

"Sir, your ship is ready." The trooper said, saluting him.

Kylo nodded at the trooper and made his way up inside the cockpit of his ship. Once he was settled into his seat, he heard a sigh from behind him and reached for his lightsaber.

"Your outbursts are really becoming bothersome." Hux said from behind him.

Kylo released his grip on his weapon and slightly turned to see the general from the corner of his eye, He was leaning back with an ice pack across his face.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Kylo hissed in anger.

The general removed the pack from his face and touched at his swollen nose, wincing at the pain.

"I'm here to keep you from causing more damage to the army. Your hold on the army is deteriorating with every moment you waste on that girl. Before you know it, the Order will be reevaluating your position as supreme leader."

Kylo bit the inside of his mouth, the pain pulling his attention away from his rising anger.

If he had another outburst, he was sure he was going to kill the general this time.

"I don't care about what they think, I told you, stay out of it."

"Well I can't do that. I can't just let you use the Order for your own personal gain. If you leave, there won't be anything left for you to return to." Hux sneered.

Kylo reached out with the force and tightened It around the general's throat. "You seem to be forgetting that I am in control of the army, not you scum."

"You...might…. hold the title…..but you have….no control…" Hux forced out, his face turning purple.

Kylo released his hold on the general spearing his life again.

"You can't go anywhere, Supreme Leader. "The general coughed trying to regain his breath.

Kylo felt anger bursting through him, his thoughts becoming jumbled. Without another word he shoved Hux out of his ship and stormed across the landing deck forcedly pushing down any troopers who where in the way of his path of destruction. He figured he could escape to the training room. This was the only way to blow some steam without getting himself into trouble. And ripping apart some bots sounded like a brilliant idea.

Nearly smashing through the training doors Kylo flung off his helmet and called his lightsaber from his belt. Signaling with his free hand to start Kylo ignited his saber and began ripping through the onslaught of bots that raced towards him with a fierce anger.

He was imagining them to be his enemies, which made it all that much quicker to strike them down. He imagined one was Hux, another; the traitorous FN 2187, and lastly, he imaged his most hated opponent. The man in black who took his wife. And with that, Kylo sliced through the training bot in one go. Tearing it up to pieces. A satisfied smile played at his lips for a moment as he scanned the room at the scattered array of parts. His smile turned cold when his eyes stopped at the figure leaning against the far entrance of the training arena. _Marius._

"What are you doing here?" Kylo snapped. His lightsaber was still ignited, hoping he could still use it to slice through his knight.

"I hope your still not pissy about that scar on your chest." Marius laughed.

"How did you get out of the detention cell?"

Marius began to walk toward him, raising a hand in peace.

"My sentence was up, your guards let me go. Which by the way I'm still a little salty about that. Was it necessary to throw me in a prison for talking to your girl?" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Kylo stared at his grip on the saber. _Has it really been that long?_ After a moment of silence he released his grip on the saber and disarmed it, returning it back to its place on his belt. His eyes snapped to the knight. "You let her out without my permission. You went against my orders."

"I just wanted to see what all the commotion on the ship was about." Marius made his way to Kylo's helmet, swooping down to pick it up. "And for once rumors were right."

"Just stay out of my way if you want to continue breathing." Kylo threatened. "And if you disobey me again, I won't make the same mistake twice. Next time i'll aim for your heart."

"Aye aye Sir." Marius winked, stretching out his hand holding the helmet to him.

Kylo narrowed his eyes before reaching out to take it from Marius. He slipped it on and pushed past him. Again, he was cornered. There was no escaping the First Order. Kylo wanted nothing more than to escape it all.

His head had cleared up a bit from training and his long shower afterwards but he could feel the darkness edging more and more inward. Feeling something out of place, Kylo looked around the room, his eyes landing on reports on his desk that had not been there earlier. With a heavy sigh Kylo pushed himself away from the window and walked towards his desk, plopping down in his chair.

Kylo reached for the first report and scanned it over, his eyes catching words here and there before shuffling to the next page. At the third page, Kylo realized that he had no idea what he was looking at. Thoughts of Rey and what he saw during the force bond flitted past his eyes, making him forget about the report in front of him. Kylo shook his head and tossed the report aside, he would just look at the next report. After nearly an hour of flipping through documents Kylo stood up in a fit of anger and overthrew his desk, sending it crashing over. The reports all scattered to the ground, his data pad inches away from being crushed by the overturned desk.

He needed a drink. A damn strong one.

Calling for a droid to fetch it for him, Kylo maneuvered around the mess and made his way to his chaise. Just as he sat down the droid came quickly inside, setting up a mini table with a bottle and empty glass. With a flick of his wrist Kylo sent the droid away, more than willing to pour his own drink to the brim. Popping the bottle open Kylo went to pour himself a glass and then stopped.

 _Fuck it._

Kylo took the whole bottle and threw it back, gulping as much as he could before breaking away to breathe. The burning sensation ran down his throat and warmed his stomach as it hit. Not waiting for the effects to start Kylo downed the rest of the bottle, trickles of liquid running down his chin and neck. Realizing that he had reached the end of the bottle, Kylo attempted to place the empty bottle on the table, only to miss the table entirely. The bottle fell to the ground as Kylo watched it roll away.

It was time for another drink.

By the time he had drank half of the new bottle, the room was spinning out of control. He was spread across the chaise with his long legs were dangling off the end. He threw his arm across his face trying to steady the room, the half empty bottle still loose in his grip.

 _Where are you?_

He knew that she wouldn't answer, couldn't hear. But that didn't stop him from calling out to her.

As he lay there, his mind a spinning mess. The image of Rey's hair moving aside as someone touched her face; the image of Rey being pulled forward into someone's embrace; the look on her face when he asked if she was in danger; the anger and fear he felt when she nodded. All these thoughts, and more, began to take over his mind until he physically began having a hard time breathing. As panic began to set in, Kylo stood up and looked around the room for his commlink.

He needed to call Senna.

He staggered up from the chaise and tried walking to the mass of papers that scattered the room. Dropping to his knees and pushing the papers aside, Kylo found the commlink and tried contacting Senna.

"...Sir?" Senna asked, sounding as if she had just woken up.

Kylo stared at the commlink confused, she should be awake not sleeping.

"Have you found anything?"

"No sir, I retired for the night and will resume my search in a few hours."

He tried to look for the small clock that had been on his desk but his vision was becoming blurry. He gave up on his attempt and slumped back against the foot of the chaise.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you…" Kylo trialed off, pressing his palm against his forehead.

"Its alright Sir."

"Senna..." Kylo began but stopped.

"Supreme Leader?"

There was a long pause before the static silenced.

"I am in pain."

"...We will find her, Sir. Hold on just a little longer."

Kylo tried to make sense of what one of the commanding pilots was reporting but realized half way through he lost what the point was and so instead stared at the clock that illuminated on the board.

 _696 hours._

It had been 29 days since Rey had disappeared and he was not any closer to finding her. Senna's reports still came back all the same, regardless of how hard she worked to find any lead. Each hour engraved in his mind as her lost and him a failure for not bringing her back safely. His anger had begun to turn out even more so, the darkness over coming in the late hours of the night. His evenings began to consist of savagely destroying bots in the training room and then getting blindly drunk before trying to get any semblance of sleep. He would try in those dark hours to reach her through the force, but nothing would ever come back to him.

Kylo had settled to just stare out into space as he tuned out Hux and whatever topic he was droning on about. He hated Hux's voice now, even more so than before. The eyes of the other officers stayed on Hux as he spoke, afraid to look at Kylo in case he brought his wrath down on them.

And that damned _Marius_.

Seated closest to Hux at the table, Marius was becoming a sore sight to Kylo. It was like everywhere he looked Marius would pop up, as if purposely trying to piss him off. Mid way through Hux's presentation, an on duty commander stepped in and waited by the door to be acknowledged. Hux excused himself and passed his report off to Marius who picked up where Hux had stopped. Hux never came back after he was pulled away, and as the members of the council left one by one when the meeting ended, Kylo was finally glad to be alone. His head was pounding from the aftermath of last night's drinking and he had still not fully recovered.

Pushing his chair back Kylo made his way to where the general had been sitting and picked up the forgotten data pad and began to review the reports Kylo had failed to understand because he simply was not paying any attention.

As he was scrolling through Kylo noticed an report had been received a few days ago addressed to the General. Opening the report, Kylo quickly looked over it.

 _General,_

 _Your request has officially been taken care of._

 _-Alvis._

Kylo stared at the message confused and reread it. His eyes kept stopping on the name Alvis. Kylo rubbed his temples as his head began to throb painfully trying to remember why the name looked so familiar. He tried hard to remember but got nothing except a headache that he knew would last all day. Leaving the data pad on the table Kylo left the room, slowly making his way to his study. The troopers that he came across saluted him as they went on with their patrols.

 _Alvis…...Alvis…..Why does that sound so familiar?_

The name became stuck in his head, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Just as he was about to enter his study he heard the generals voice down the hall and stopped.

"Someone find me Marius!" Hux barked at two passing troopers.

And in that moment, a nasty, cold feeling swept through Kylo, freezing him in his place. The name and who it belonged finally clicked in his mind.


	13. XII: Quondam

Chapter XII

Quondam

 _Day 4_

"Come on Kitten, you don't need to lie"

She felt Marius run his fingers through her hair and tug it behind her ears, his cold fingers curling under her chin and lifting it so her eyes can meet his gaze. She looked at where Kylo had stood a moment longer before shifting her eyes back to Marius. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"If I knew that, I would have given you something more proper to remember me by." He said cooly.

She felt his other hand slide behind her neck and up into her loose hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling her head back, before lowering his mouth to hers. Rey closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers. She breathed slowly to even her mind before letting the force flow and push out through her body. Within seconds, Marius slammed into the wall behind him. Her eyes shot open at the sound him cursing as he tried to stand. There was a shallow dent where his back hit the wall. The anger that invaded his eyes did not match the smile on his face.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to fight me back." he chuckled as he wiped the side of his mouth, blood smudging on his face. She stayed silent as she watched, annoyed that he was still able to stand.

"Good to know you still have some spunk left in you, I didn't think your spirit was that easily broken. Too bad it'll be wasted here. These walls won't break just like that, I made sure of it." Marius said as he fully straightened himself and looked down at her.

"Let me go. I'm done with your games. Marius."

"I love it when you say my name." He winked as he stalked towards her. "Say it again."

She wouldn't stand a chance against him. He was far more experience in the force than she was and she was already weak from starvation. She was surprised at all that she was able to even use the force to that extent. But her body was drained and her energy was faltering.

She knew his punishment was coming. Rey tried to step back but she stopped instantly.

Her hand flew to her throat as Marius manipulated the force to choke her. He walked towards her slowly watching as her face became bright red. His extended hand reached her throat and replaced the force with his own hand, his grip even feeling even stronger. "But if you try that the next time I come here you won't be walking or using your arms for a while kitten. Remember that well."

 _Day 14_

Each day passed painfully slow as she laid in bed, thinking about everything and anything she could. It was beginning to sink into her mind that Kylo was no longer within reach of communication. She was sure that he would have been able to find her by now, but the empty void she felt when she called out to him told her otherwise. She hoped the force bond would have given Kylo a leverage to finding her but no results ever came from it.

Most days she would think about the resistance, Finn, the general, and the others. Other days she would think about Jakku and the feel of the hot sun burning down on her as she would scavenge. And there were days like today where she would think about Ben. Rey let out a breath as she sat up in the bed. The four white walls that surrounded her were so unbearably bare, that they had begun to make her nauseous from staring at them a little too long. She felt trapped, alone, anger, and worst of all fear. She shut her eyes in an effort to calm her stomach from swirling and refused to vomit the little bit of food she was given yesterday.

She heard him enter the room and sprung her eyes open, relief flooding her. _Finally._

Another wave of nausea hit her as she realized how much she craved Marius's attention. It was a sick feeling, the relief she got when he would come.

Rey watched as he lugged a bucket of water and dropped it in the middle of the room, the water spilling over the edge onto the floor.

"I got a special treat for you, Kitten." Marius said cheerfully, tossing a white bar into the water.

"Bath time!"

Rey's eyes widened with excitement. The nausea leaving as quickly as it came. The last time she was able to bathe was over two weeks ago.

She made a move to get up and then stopped. Instead of leaving like he did last time he plopped himself in the chair and rested his chin in his palm.

When she didn't move, Marius narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong? Don't want a bath?" Marius mocked.

She bit her tongue to keep herself quiet.

"Oh come on, can't we have a little show?" Marius smiled wickedly as he stood up and stalked towards her.

Rey scooted back on the bed, putting as much space between them as she could.

"Don't be like that, I am only kidding, you should know that by now." He said as he towered over her, a delirious look in his eyes. Rey hated when he had days like this. It made everything so much harder to deal with.

"Get a move on Kitten, you're too ripe for my taste." And with that, he left the room. Purposefully not leaving her a towel to dry herself with.

 _Day 20_

The weeks passed with Marius had little progress. There were days he would come in and out at randomly, staying only for a short period of time. Some days he would be angry and strap her back down to the bed for days with no food and little water. On other days he allowed her to free roam even bringing her some books for her to read. On good days he would bring food and sit in his chair and boast about how oblivious Kylo was and how he always smelled like alcohol. Rey would listen as she scarfed down whatever food he brought her. Though she never paid any attention to his words she would only listen to the tone of his voice and his body language as he spoke. She caught on quickly when it was safe to relax or tense up for another one of his outbursts.

And then there were the really bad days where she would get threatened, yanked, starved and screamed at; usually ended in some form of torture at the end.

Though on this day Marius was silent. He walked into the room, not saying a thing to her and instead sat down in the chair and began to read the book he brought with him. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she shifted on the bed, leaning her back against the headboard. When he made no other move or acknowledged her she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and went back to her usual silent thinking.

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin when Marius shifted in the chair. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

He had dozed off, his head leaning into his fist with the book partly opened in his lap.

She didn't know how long she watched him for, but she knew it had to be for quite some time. She had seen so many sides of him, except this one. As she scanned his sleeping form Rey settled her gaze on his face, which should have been relaxed since he was asleep. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips downturned, as if his thoughts or dreams were causing him pain. Her eyes trailed to his lips, remembering her first kiss. With Marius. Disappointment washed over her and decided it was best not to think about it.

With a loud sigh she leaned back against the headboard again and before she knew it she had dozed off. The sound of Marius's voice woke her, causing her to sit up frantically.

Rey's eyes darted around the room trying to find him.

He was still in the chair, sleeping.

"I'm sorry…." Marius mumbled repeatedly.

She watched his face contort with emotion, sadness, pain, rage, all of it showing on his face as he kept saying the words. A sense of curiosity burned within her to know what he was dreaming about. Before she had a chance to fully think through her actions she got up from the bed as quietly as she could and walked over to him. Closing her eyes, She took a deep breath before reaching out through the force and into Marius's memories. She worked as discreetly as she could, shifting through memories quickly. His memories mostly consisted of a hellish fire burning and the sounds of voices parishing in the flames. The last memory that flipped through her head was of a woman's voice calling out a name and then the image of two bodies holding each other before being completely swallowed by the fire. She was so caught up in navigating the force that she did not realize Marius becoming aware of her prodding. Rey opened her eyes just in time to see Marius shoot up from the chair at her, grabbing her arm in a painful hold as he twisted her away from him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Marius shouted at her, his chest heaving from the rage that settled in his eyes.

She froze as the fear took over her body. Not letting her have any control.

"What did you see?!" He shook her hard enough that she heard her own teeth rattle.

"N-Nothing important." She managed to choke out.

" So what made you think probing in my mind was a good idea?" His fingertips felt as if they were digging holes into her arms.

"I didn't think it wasn't."

Her comment caught him off guard and she could tell he was struggling with what he wanted to say next.

But before he had the chance to speak and berate her, Rey asked the question that burned hotly on her lips.

"Who is Alvis?" The anger that was in his eyes disappeared and the color drained from his face.

"Got real deep in those memories, didn't you Kitten?" Marius's chuckle was dark and threatening.

He was going to kill her.

Rey was so sure that this was going to take him over the edge and into a fit of rage that would ultimately end in her death. She closed her eyes and expected the worse. But it never came.

"I feel so honored you want to know about my past so much that you would risk your life to find out." He said as he loosened his grip on her and relaxed back into the chair.

He jestered her to sit on the bed. Cautiously, she moved back to the bed and sat on the edge.

Marius let out a deep sigh before beginning.

"If you are that curious, He was one of Luke's Jedi students who trained at the temple back before it burned down. He was close to Kylo and a few other students who mostly trained together. Luke saw potential in Alvis and would, on some evenings, mentor him separate from the others. He wanted to impress Luke and become a powerful and respected Jedi like his master, But most of all; he wanted to impress his beloved. He had fallen for one of the other jedi students. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. He tried many times to court her and within time she accepted his feelings. The handful who were within Kylo's circle including, Alvis and his partner, began to notice Kylo change. And once Snook began to weave his way into Kylo's mind and turning him against his uncle, Alvis and the rest followed too. Alvis never thought twice about betraying his own master for the sake of his beloved and when the time came he knew he had to choose to either escape with Kylo and the rest or burn down with the others who decided against joining him. That day of the fire, Alvis lost sight of her, his beloved, within the chaos of things. Everything was going up in flames and the number of bodies scattered around the temple was growing rapidly. When Alvis finally found her, he tried to persuade her to come with him and the others, but she refused. She didn't want to be a slave to Snoke and still believed in the Jedi. Her heart wasn't as easily turned as Alvis's was. In the end she asked him to leave her behind and continue to live for her. Alvis had refused, not wanting to leave her behind. Not wanting to abandon the one who he loved most, the one that was the most precious to him. In life or in death. She knew this though, and she knew Alvis's heart. So in that moment before the flames could reach them she asked for one thing. That Alvis take her life. She had told him she would rather die by the hand of whom she loved than the flames.

"So in the end, Alvis killed his beloved."

Rey sat in silence. She wasn't sure how to process the fact that this was the most Marius had ever spoken to her and how serious his words sounded. Through out the story his eyes seemed to be else where. Like he was remembering everything that happened all over again. She had so many questions but she knew that Marius would only answer a few, if any. Taking a moment to sort through her thoughts she asked the question that she was most curious about.

"Was he someone close to you?"

There was a long pause before he spoke.

"You could say that."

 _Day 29_

Rey closed the book she had been reading and set it aside. She stared at the dent were Marius had collided into. After that day, Marius left for a few days. She was unable to break through the wall using the force, the outer frame stayed solid no matter how much she tried breaking it, but that didn't stop her from trying. Just as she was about to reach for another book in the pile that Marius had brought her the door slammed open to reveal a frantic Marius, sweat dripping down his face.

"We need to go. Now."

Rey looked at him confused opening her mouth to reply but was harshly cut off.

"Get UP! We need to move NOW!" Marius didn't give her time to reply as he rushed towards her and grabbed her arm, ripping her from the chair.

"I need to put my shoes on dammit!" Rey tugged her arm out of his grasp an rushed to put them on.

"Shit." Marius began to pace back and forth as the nervous energy flowed from him, causing Rey to grit her teeth in agitation.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"No time! Let's GO!"

Rey didn't ask any more questions as she rushed out the door with him. She tried to keep up with him but realized quickly that she was falling behind. Marius looked back over his shoulder and slowed down just enough to grab her arm before pulling her closer to him.

"HURRY UP!"

Running down the winding halls and corridors Rey thought about how utterly lost she would have been if she had truly found a way out of the room.

It was like a maze.

They had finally reached the stairway that lead up and out of what Rey realized was an underground bunker. Marius didn't even stop as he shot himself into the door busting it wide open and letting the bright light pour in, blinding Rey. The sun and fresh air hit her so hard that not only could she not see where she was going but every breath she took burned her lungs. She didn't have much time to enjoy finally being free from that prison before Marius grabbed her hand and pulled her forward again forcing her into a sprint.

 _"Rey!"_

She heard Kylo's voice in her head, echoing. It had been so long since she heard his voice that she thought she was imagining it. Rey looked behind her as she tried to keep from falling. Marius continued to pull her behind him. She could feel Kylo was close, very close. If she wanted to escape, this was it. This was the opportunity she had hoped for while locked away in that room and she was not going to let it slip through her fingers.

Rey planted her heels into the ground and pulled back with all her might, causing Marius to stumble at the sudden pull.

She could hear Kylo's men shouting commands back to each other off in the distance. It was at that very moment when Kylo's emotions hit her like a tidal wave. All his rage, his fear, and his darkness engulfed her in one swooping motion and she found herself giving in. Into all of his rage. He was so close, his force pressing up against her back like a cold brick of ice.

Marius looked back at her, his face contorted into madness.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE NOW!"

Fear shot through her as her body started moving again. He pulled her deeper and deeper into the forest. It became so dense that she had to cover her face as she ran, trying to block the branches from scratching her. Her lungs were on fire from running, her arms and legs becoming a bloody mess as the trees and branches grabbed onto her body cutting at her skin and clothes. Marius was getting torn apart as well but he didn't stop running and held her hand in a death grip. He refused to slow down. Even when she stumbled and nearly fell he would just yank her up and continue running.

"SLOW DOWN! I CAN'T KEEP UP!" She tried yelling at him but the voice of the stormtroopers where getting louder and louder. Which only made Marius run faster.

Rey kept trying to look around for Kylo or any sign of white across the plane of trees all around her but everything was a blur.

Shots began to ring out from behind them as they ran forcing Rey and Marius to duck and weave through the trees. Kylo's voice rang out and the shooting ceased.

 _"Rey! Rey stop running! Come to me!"_

Rey tried to look back to find him, to see him.

 _"I can't, I... He won't let me go!"_

Rey felt his anger in her chest constricting her, enticing her once again to the darkness. Looking forward again Rey breathed in as deeply as she could once again pushed the force forward towards Marius. The blast from the force sent them flying in opposite directions. Rey lay on the floor, her chest heaving violently as she sucked in air. She could hear Marius screaming and cursing her as he trudged towards her.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

Marius yanked her up by her hair pulling her up and gripped her arm tightly.

"You keep moving, you hear me?! Or you'll die here!"

They started running again but Rey had finally reached her limit. She began to stumble and drop causing Marius to stop again.

"SHIT! DAMMIT!" Marius released his grip on her and let her drop to the ground.

"I'm not dying for you, Kitten!" Marius took off into the trees and left her there gasping for breath. She could feel the rumble of the troopers now as they ran towards where Marius had disappeared. Rey struggled to her feet as she heard someone approach her from behind. Whipping around quickly Rey looked up into the familiar dark eyes.

It had to have been a dream, a sick joke that her mind was playing on her and she would wake up at any moment. She took a step towards him, and then another. He stood tall, the dark knight, and watched her as she warily approached him. Rey's body moved faster than her mind did and before she knew it she had ran into his arms and held onto him as if her life depended on it.

His arms quickly wrapped around her and held her. A sense of safety blanketed her as she breathed in his scent.

 _Leather…. and something else? Something earthy but bitter._

She was finally free.


	14. XIII: Trust

Chapter XIII

Trust

Kylo's breath left him as he watched Rey tumble to the ground. He began to run towards her as Senna and the rest of the troopers marched passed him and after Marius. It wasn't until he got close to her that he felt his heart collapse. She was smaller, her bones jutting out roughly in places that were never there. Her cheeks had hallowed out and dark bags had formed under her eyes. Her once short hair was now longer and knotted, dirt and twigs stuck to it from her fall. Her eyes nearly killed him. They looked so tired with a faint spark of recognition that it was him standing before her. He couldn't bring himself to move any closer even though his whole body burned just to reach out and touch her. He watched painfully as she took small steps towards him and then she shot herself into his embrace, grabbing a hold of him and burying her face into his chest. Without a second thought, his arms wrapped around her carefully, making sure not to add any pressure to her already frail body. All the rage he felt within the past hours faded away at that very moment. He breathed into her ear softly.

"Your safe now. I won't let you go."

He felt her nod slightly against his chest.

After a moment, he felt her release her grip and pulled her head back to meet his gaze. She was still breathing heavy.

"I'm glad you came, Ben." As his name left her lips, Kylo felt Rey's weight give in as she began to lose consciousness.

Before she could drop to the ground Kylo slipped one of his arms under her knees and the other under her neck, lifting her up and cradling her to his chest. He looked down at her, her head resting against him.

The darkness of vengeance began to flood back into his mind as he made his way to the ship. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of footsteps coming from behind him.

"Sir, the men have lost sight of Marius, should we pursue him further?" Senna questioned.

"Yes. Capture Marius but don't kill him, I need him alive. And don't let your personal feelings get the better of you." Kylo threw over his shoulder.

"Understood Sir."

If it was a long walk back to the ship, Kylo didn't notice. What he did notice was that Rey would mumble as she slept and her body would tense up at random. The relief he felt when he was finally able to lay her down on the medic bed was almost a like a breath of fresh air. With a snap of his fingers the droids began to work dutifully, taking care not to jostle Rey too much as they assessed her. As each article of clothing was removed more and more of her injuries were exposed. Wounds that had healed, wounds that were still healing, and fresh wounds that were caked with dried blood made Kylo's chest heave in anguish. He looked away from her frail body, a heavy feeling settling into his stomach.

"Supreme Leader, the medical evaluation is complete."

"Tell me." He responded, returning his gaze back to her.

"Her scrapes and wounds are minor, they will heal. The biggest concern is she is extremely malnourished, has a concussion from a fall and a severe wound on her back."

"Show me the wound."

The droids carefully turned her over on her stomach and began cutting away at her tunic, exposing her back to him.

If he had thought that the wounds that littered the front part of her body made his blood boil, the wound on her back nearly destroyed him. It started from the top of her right shoulder and went halfway down to the middle of her back. It was an ugly wound, one that would leave a deep scar.

"In its current state, the gash is infected and will cause many problems if not taken care of promptly. May we proceed Supreme Leader?"

"Is that even a damn question?!" Kylo burst out, wanting to rip the droid in half but knowing very well that it would be stupid to.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. Right away." The droids set out to work on her.

Kylo moved to sit on an unoccupied medic bed and rested his head in his hands.

It was going to be a long night.

He watched as liquid dripped down the line into Rey's arm. It had been nearly three days and she had still not woken up. Since he had been back there were numerous meetings, but all he wanted to do was spend his remaining hours by her side waiting for her to wake up. He knew he would have to leave soon; the council was requesting his presence at yet another meeting. His eyes trailed up from her arm to her face, her chest rising and falling evenly as she breathed. He had started to notice the color coming back to her cheeks, her face more relaxed than when she first came. It was while he was watching her face that he caught her eyebrows pull together, and then her eyes fluttering open. Relief flooded him as he watched her panic for a moment before looking around, her eyes landing on him.

"Where am I?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

"You're in my quarters on the Finalizer. You have been sleeping for almost three days now."

She looked down at her arm examining the medical equipment attached to her, her eyebrows stilled pulled tightly together.

"You shouldn't move too much. You are still receiving fluids."

Silence flooded the room as neither of them spoke. Rey continued to just stare at her hands while he thought about what to say next. He sat a moment longer, fiddling with his gloves before he finally thought of something he could ask.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't respond to him right away. She kept her head down, clutching the black silk sheets tightly. "I'm fine."

She didn't bother to look at him as she answered either. Kylo watched her intently, noticing her mind was elsewhere. He thought she was most likely thinking about the last 29 days or so, like he did almost every night.

So many questions burned on his lips. So many things that he wanted to know about what happened to her, how she got those wounds, what Marius did. All his questions kept circling in his head over and over again before he finally had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop himself. He couldn't voice them now, not yet. He knew she wouldn't answer them if he asked now, he would have to wait to ask her at the right time and even then, he figured she may not even give him an answer at all.

Kylo stood up.

"You should rest now. I will make sure you have attendants by your side at all times. They will assist you in your recovery."

Before making his way to the door Kylo grabbed his helmet from his desk and turned to face her. Waiting for her gaze to meet his. When she realized he hadn't left, she looked up at him.

"My empress." he said, making a slight bow before putting on his helmet on and leaving his quarters.

If there was something that was more detestable to Kylo than the council room doors it would have to have been the face of General Hux. Entering the room his eyes jumped from face to face. All talk ceased as he made his way down the long table to stand at the end, their questioning eyes glued to him.

"What is the point of this meeting?"

"We want to know what's going on!"

Kylo didn't have a chance to find the face of who asked the question because that was all it took to have the council members erupt in endless chatter.

"What happened to the General?"

"What has he done?!"

"Why are we not being informed?!

The oldest member overpowered the council, pointing a finger at him as he shouted. He could feel his face turning red as anger slowly spread through him.

"He is being held in the detention center. We are questioning him. I am-" He didn't get a chance to finish speaking before the council erupted again, each person trying to yell louder than the last. Kylo leaned over the table, his hands splayed across the cold surface as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. None of the council members took notice of his change of demeanor as they continued to argue amongst themselves.

"I AM HANDLING THE SITUATION!" Kylo viciously shouted as he gripped the table and used the force to rip it in half throwing it against the wall, unfortunately missing the council members that were closest to him.

His chest heaved at the effort, his hair falling in his face.

The room fell silent, the council members backing away as Kylo tried to regain a semblance of control. Taking another deep breath he ran his hand through is hair, slicking it back as his composure returned.

"He will be released once I get the information I need." Kylo straighten himself.

One of the members stepped forward, defiance clear in his eyes.

"Where is Marius? He is part of the council as well."

He felt his eye twitch at the question, his composure leaving as quick as it came. He reached out and force choked one of the members, lifting him up. The rest of the council began to back away, watching the dangling feet of the suffocating man in horror.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. Say that name again!" Kylo moved towards them.

"This is _MY_ ship. _MY_ army. _MY_ empire. The general is under MY orders. He goes and does what I say. Do you have any more questions?!" He could see the fear in their faces, the unbelief of what he was doing hung in the air.

Kylo released the force letting the old man drop to the floor with a thud before walking towards the double doors, the council members scrambling out of his way.

"I didn't think so."

When Kylo walked through the doors to find Rey sleeping, he took a seat in the chair again and resigned himself to his usual vigil. Kylo had begun to doze off when one of the attendants came into the room carrying a small wash basin and supplies.

"Supreme Leader." She acknowledged, setting down the small basin on the dresser before turning to Rey.

"She's doing better, sir. Just needs rest. But her wounds need cleaning before I go on my sleep cycle. I'll be quick." The attendant turned to work on Rey but Kylo stopped her.

"Go. I will tend to her wounds. I would like you and the other attendant to keep a closer eye on her starting tomorrow." She gave him a quick bow before leaving the room wordlessly.

Kylo watched the door close behind her before standing up and walking over to the basin. He removed his helmet and gloves and set it aside. Taking his time, Kylo arranged the items on the dresser before looking over to Rey. He was hesitant to move her, afraid that he would wake her. Swallowing his nervousness, Kylo grabbed the chair and set it next to the bed, placing the small wash basin and towel on it. He sat next to her on the edge and carefully pulled the sheets away.

He set to work on removing her tunic, being mindful of her fresh wounds. Her chest was bound with linen, her wounds dressed with so much gauze that her skin barely showed underneath. He didn't touch the linen. He moved onto removing the gauze that covered her wounds being careful not to tug too hard and reopen them. Once her upper body was free of the gauze Kylo dipped the towel into the basin full of water and began to gently cleanse the wounds. The bruises were beginning to fade, with only a few of them being a sickly yellow. Kylo was so focused on being gentle that when Rey moved her head to the side she startled him. He stopped working and watched her face. When she didn't open her eyes Kylo went back to work. He was almost done cleansing her upper body when she started to mumble in her sleep. He tried to listen to what she was saying but he couldn't make out anything that made sense. He leaned his ear closer to her mouth, hoping to understand something. Anything that happened during her abduction. She stopped mumbling for a moment which made Kylo look down at her face, afraid she had woken up. Her eyes remained shut and he watched her as she slept, not moving from his position. He felt his eyebrows bunch together. Why was it that at this moment he realized just how truly beautiful she was?

He suddenly became painfully aware that he was leaning over her. He quickly leaned back; returning to his sitting position. He placed the wash cloth back into the basin and worked on her removing her bandages on her arms next. When he reached to her palm, he slowly brought it to his lips to it and closed his eyes. _"How can someone like you become so precious to me?"_

He heard her mumble again this time louder. Her words jumbled and hard to make out. Gently, he placed her arm back down and brushed her hair away from her face. He needed to know. He needed to know what Marius had done to her. He needed to know what he saw that day when they bonded.

Even if she would hate him for it.

"Forgive me."

He whispered to her before standing to face her and extending his hand in front of him. Releasing the force into her mind he shifted through her memories. And he instantly regretted it.

The images that flashed before him were so vivid, so real that he felt as if he was right there with her. Her emotions tied in with his, making her memories become apart of his own. He saw the memory of their wedding and of Marius and then darkness. Endless darkness followed by pain. Unbearable amounts of suffering. Hunger, thirst, pain, hunger, thirst, pain. An endless cycle that ripped through him making it hard for him to breathe. He felt as if he was suffocating. Kylo gripped his chest and gasped harshly, backing away from her and pulling himself from her memories before dropping to his knees. His hands clutched his hair as he tried to keep himself from tearing everything apart. He tried breathing in slowly to calm himself but quickly realized that wasn't going to help. Not after what he saw.

Storming through the prison doors Kylo waved his stormtroopers aside as he stepped through General Hux's cell door. Kylo tried but failed to keep the venom out of his voice as he began to interrogate Hux.

"Where is he hiding?" Kylo threatened as he stood in front of the bound Hux, his posture rigid.

"I told you. I don't know where Marius is." Hux's hair was disheveled, his face red as he glared at Kylo.

"I know you have been communicating with him. Was he hiding underground on Naboo this whole time?!" Kylo shouted slamming his fist against the cell wall.

"I am not sure. I only saw him when he was around the finalizer." Hux's voice didn't waver, his eyes staring Kylo down.

"You were in charge of his duties. You knew exactly where he was this whole time." Kylo refused to back down to Hux's challenge.

"No. I swear."

 _Liar._

Roughly grabbing Hux's face Kylo squeezed until his fingers hurt.

"I know you know who Alvis is." Kylo was shaking now, his anger too vicious to control. His thoughts flew back to Rey and her memories, the things Marius had done to her. The things he wished he could have protected her from.

A cold smile stretched across Kylo's face as he looked down at Hux.

"If you wish to play stupid, I'll also play stupid." Kylo pinned Hux against the wall with the force, the bonds tying Hux drawing tight on his body.

"You will suffer as she suffered, until you tell me what I want to know." Kylo focused the force on Hux's right leg, an audible snap resounded across the room followed by Hux's screams.

"I'll keep going until you talk, General. If you don't tell me what I want to know-" Kylo focused the force again around Hux's hand, breaking a few fingers. Hux screamed again, cursing Kylo.

Kylo heard the doors to the prison open.

"Sir, the empress is in the training room."

"What?" Kylo questioned, turning his back to Hux.

"Empress?" Hux sneered through his gritted teeth.

Kylo whipped around and force froze the general, keeping him from saying anymore.

"Why is she in there? Are her attendants not watching her?!" Kylo exploded, causing the troopers to visibly jump.

"Yes, they are Sir, she refused to listen to them and went anyways. We were instructed by you not to detain her in anyway."

"Yes, yes I remember." He waved the trooper off as he brushed past him.

"I'll give you some time to think on your answer, General. I hope the answers that you give me are the right ones." Kylo threw over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Seeing Rey in the training room fight against the droids stopped Kylo at his tracks. She was screaming and grunting with each swing destroying them one by one.

She had ripped off all of her bandages only leaving the thick linen that rapped around her chest which covered her back wound.

Kylo approached a few feet away, arms behind his back as he waited for her to stop.

She didn't.

She continued to hack away at the droids, her breath coming out in pants as she clutched her sides in between strikes.

She was ignoring him. And he knew it.

He tried to not let it get to him, but after a few minutes of just standing there the vein in his forehead ticked. With an agitation he was just able to suppress, he spoke out to her.

"My empress. You shouldn't be training. You are still recovering."

She didn't bother replying or even look towards his way.

Removing his helmet, Kylo stepped forward and repeated his words.

Nothing.

He felt heat radiate from his face as a fierce agitation set in. He dismissed the troopers from the room with a wave of his hand and moved closer to her. She made a point to make a swing close to him which forced him to step back and keep his distance.

When the last droid crashed to the ground he watched her retract the lightsaber, leaning forwards to catch her breath.

"Rey, why did you remove all your bandages?" Kylo questioned, moving closer only to have her ignite the lightsaber and point it directly at his chest. A few more inches closer and it would have pierced him.

"Don't come near me." She threatened, her breath still coming out in gasps.

"Your too weak to do this right now." Kylo stood his ground, refusing to let her continue.

"I don't need anyone looking after me." She snapped, stepping closer to him which forced him to step back from her roaring lightsaber yet again.

"You saw didn't you?" She questioned, her eyes like steel.

"Yes. I needed to know." He replied keeping his composure cool. Wanting the situation to stay under control.

He knew he lost when she lunged the lightsaber at him, causing Kylo to drop his helmet and dodge her attack.

She swung again barely giving him enough time to rip his cross guard from his belt and ignited it, shielding himself from her attack.

Sparks of red went flying as both lightsabers clashed. Kylo was kept on his toes as her swings came violently, more fierce than the last.

As she made another swing at him, he ducked down and kicked at her legs knocking her off balance and forcing the weapon to fly out of her hand. He unarmed his and dropped it to the ground as he reached for her, catching her but losing his balance in the process. Both tumbled to the ground. Kylo was unable to break her fall and instead landed on top of her, knocking the breath out of her. Kylo shifted his weight as she struggled against him.

"No!" She screeched. Her face becoming red as her struggle became more frantic. She kicked and cursed at him trying to break free. He pinned her legs down with one of his knees as he shifted the rest of his body off of her. When she realized there was no escape, she twisted one of her hands free from his grip and stretched it out to call to her lightsaber. As the lightsaber came to life and flew to her hand, Kylo gripped her open hand, causing it to hit his hand instead and roll away.

"DAMN YOU!" She screamed at him. She continued to fight against him, as tears sprung to her eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

A sharp pain shot straight into his chest as Kylo watched her struggle against him, her cries became hysterical.

"I NEEDED YOU!"

He was stunned. In that moment he hated himself more than he ever had.

She took advantage of his reaction and pushed up hard, breaking free from his grasp and grabbing hold of his shirt collar and kicking, forcing him to fall off of her. Before he processed what happened, she had climbed on top of him, straddling him; a knife at his throat.

She was panting now, her face still wet from her tears.

 _"Do it. If it will make you feel better."_

She froze, unsure of what to do next.

Growing impatient, Kylo gripped the blade and pulled it from her, cutting through his glove and into his hand.

Horror filled her eyes as blood began to pool and drip down his hand onto hers.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" She shouted.

He pulled the blade from her grasp and flung it across the room. He lifted his other hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

She stared wide eyed back at him.

"I should have protected you. Not a day goes by that I don't regret not running after you."

"I promised you that I would keep you safe. I broke my promise. You have every right to hate me, cut me, torture me, even spill my blood. If that is what it takes to fix this. Ill accept that." Kylo caressed her cheek softly. She was everything to him. And he was becoming more and more aware of it.

Her eyes glistened from her tears as she stared down at him. Silently.

"You need rest, Rey. You've overdone it."

Before she had a chance to pull away he lifted himself up along with Rey, his arms wrapping under her knees and torso. She let out a gasp at the sudden action, gripping tightly to his shoulders.

"If you need time, I'll give you it. We have all the time in the world as long as you are here." Kylo said, kissing the top of her head.


	15. XIV: Closer

Chapter XIV

Closer

Rey

She laid on the cool grass and breathed in the unfamiliar petrichor scent of the earth around her. It had been so long since she was able to bathe in the sunlight. And in every opportunity she was given she would do so, for hours at a time, soaking in the beaming warm sun. She raised her arm up to shield the light from her eyes, only to have them fall upon her pale arms. Her eyebrows scrunched in disappointment as she slowly scanned her remaining scars. It was a memory she was trying very hard to forget, but the scars only left an everlasting reminder of the vigilant Marius on her skin.

A dark shadow cascaded over her, completely cutting her off from her sunlight bath. Her arm dropped to her side as she stared at Kylo standing above her. His eyes were on her, full of disappointment and anguish. The face he always made when he caught her staring at her scars.

"I'm better now." She tried to assure him.

He didn't respond, only nodding to let her know he acknowledged her words. His gaze lifted as he stared into the distance ahead of them. Kylo's mind seemed to be going somewhere else, his hands tighten behind his back and his posture inflexible as always. Rey sighed as she sat up, dusting the residue of the damp grass off her tunic.

"I'm going inside." She announced before passing him, never making eye contact.

Promptly after, she heard his heavy footsteps behind her as she walked through the arch way to get back inside. Glancing over her shoulder Rey scowled at him, agitation slowly settling in. He's been following her everywhere around since he brought her to the quiet treehouse hidden deep within Endor. When he had offered her the idea, she thought it would be good for her mental state to get out of the confinement of walls and out into the fresh air, so she agreed to his offer. Though the past few days it was starting to frustrate her how much he hovered over her constantly. Facing forward she picked up her pace as she made a run for her quarters. She made it to her room and slammed the door shut, not looking back to see if Kylo had continued to follow or chase after her. Pressing her ear against the door Rey listened for his footsteps. When she failed to hear anything, she let out a breath. His overbearingness was making her feel caged even though he had said she was free to roam around as she pleased. She also noticed there were extra guards posted all around the perimeter of the villa. She guessed Kylo wasn't taking chances this time around which she was appreciative of but felt it was bit unnecessary. All his efforts in protecting her was only making her feel weaker and more pathetic. Pushing away from the door Rey flopped down on her bed, her lightsaber clanking against her belt from the motion. She sighed as her gazed lifted to the ceiling. This ceiling wasn't painfully white. This ceiling didn't have three hundred and forty-two cracks scattered everywhere. This ceiling was beige with wooden rods stretching from one wall to the other, vines hanging down with pretty little flowers. Yesterday she had counted at least two hundred little flowers, today looked like there were a few less. Two weeks had flown by. Kylo had reassured her that she could take all the time she needed to recover. She could feel her physical strength coming back; but, her mind still wasn't back to how it used to be. She figured it never would. How many times had she counted the cracks on the ceiling when she was held captive? How many times had she counted the flowers in this room? How many times would she notice that some of the flowers have fallen and that would make her want to recount the ones left? How long would she let herself think that change was okay when each time something happened now that she wasn't in control of had her quickly running to her room, to look at the ceiling. Rey could feel her head spinning as she fell back into her thoughts. Over and over again memories that she didn't want to remember resurfaced forcing her to shut her eyes against the images. Today took longer to break free of her tormenting thoughts, but when she finally did she decided she didn't want to stay in her room any longer. As soon as she made up her mind, she bolted off the bed and went to the door. She cracked it opened and peered outside to check for Kylo. When the coast was clear, she made her way down the hall. She didn't know what she was looking for, so she wandered until something caught her eye. She stopped when she heard footsteps rushing down the hall. Her heart quickened as she whipped around to see who was approaching her. A servant was running in full speed in her direction carrying a bucket at his side. The small man never looked up from the ground as he ran and nearly collided with her. The servant bowed down to her, shifting the bucket under his long robes to mask what was inside. "My apologies, my Empress."

He remained bowed as Rey's eyes shifted to the bulge where the bucket was hiding under. It took her a moment to realize he was waiting for her to speak.

"It's alright…." Rey trailed off, unsure of how she was supposed to interact. The servant quickly nodded and took off again, his footsteps brisk as he went a little further down the hall and into Kylo's room.

Rey watched the servant leave the room as quickly as he went in, though this time he wasn't carrying the bucket. Curiosity seeped into her mind as she looked around before proceeding to the room.

The first thing Rey noticed when she walked in was that it smelled like Kylo; and, alcohol. Lots of alcohol. Rey's nose scrunched up at the smell as she looked to see where it was coming from. The bed was unmade and a mess, the sheets all twisted and half hanging off. On the nightstand Rey saw the first half empty bottle and a drinking glass perched too close to the edge. That would explain the smell, she thought as she stepped further into the room. The bucket that the servant had carried in was sitting on a low table next to his desk. On his desk Rey saw two more empty bottles. Curious to see what the servant had brought in, Rey walked to the table and popped open the lid

"What are you doing?"

The sound of Kylo's deep voice caused Rey to jump in her

skin. She was too busy taken in by the sight before she heard him stepping into the room behind her.

She whipped around and met his narrowed gaze.

"I was just curious about why the servant was in a rush to get to your room."

"That isn't really any of your concern." Though his voice was stern, it was refreshing to hear it more than the usual emotionless voice she was hearing for the past two weeks.

"Your right, it isn't really any of my business." Rey responded as she made her way to exit his room.

She felt his firm grip on her arm as she was about to pass him and came to a halt. His grip preventing her from her getaway.

"Wait."

A spike of fear shot through her body as her eyes landed on his hand around her arm.

"I would give it all up in a second if it displeases you in any way."

"Why would it displease me? What you do on your free time has nothing to do with me." Her heart was at her throat from fear, as if it was ready to leap out.

"I see. Your right." He released her arm and his hand dropped to his side.

"Can I leave now?" She asked ready to escape to her room.

 _I need to count them._

"Yes."

She quickly ran out, cursing herself and her curiosity.

 _I need to count the flowers again._

Rey lifted the lightsaber and ignited it, the fiery red sword coming to life. She slowly guided the sword around her as it sliced through the air repeatedly.

Kylo had followed after her when she had left his room. She had almost made it to the courtyard before he grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around. She had tensed up the moment his hand came in contact with her arm and was unable to free herself from the memories that flooded her. She was half aware that Kylo was speaking to her. All she could make out was that he wanted to know why it didn't bother her that he had begun to drink. As he spoke his grip never tightened. _Unlike Marius's._ His voice was stubborn and almost childlike. _Unlike Marius's._ It was these differences that had made her speak his name. Kylo had looked so confused but it was his name that was a saving grace for her in the torment of memories. She was no longer a prisoner to Marius. She was safe with Kylo. Once that realization had hit her she was able to pull herself back to the reality that was in front of her.

Pressing the button again Rey watched as the red sword disappear along with the red glow, and along with the memory of Kylo from earlier. Nightfall had already set and Rey was surrounded in darkness. The only light coming from the stars above her as she sat in the hammock and swung back and forth slowly. She didn't mind being in the dark and she enjoyed hearing the sounds of the night and the creatures that chirped and rustled through the forest. She soon found herself falling asleep around the six hundredth star count before she noticed her eyes shutting against her will.

 _Rey._

Her mind acknowledged it was Kylo calling to her. She was exhausted and through she tried hard to pry them open they remained firmly shut.

The smell of him washed over her as she felt his arms around her. He was lifting her now up and off the canopy. Her mind was sluggish and trying hard to listen to what was going on around her.

It wasn't long before she felt the soft sheets of her bed underneath her body as Kylo placed her on the bed.

Rey stared out the port window at the dark clouds that loomed above the ship. It had been a few days since their departure from Endor as they headed back to the Finalizer. Since the transporter had stopped for fuel on a nearby planet, Kylo had made arrangements for them to eat together outside of the ship and in the nearby city. A light knock signaled Rey it was Kylo and she turned to face him as he entered her room.

He stood a moment at the door before walking in.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Rey had already been dressed an hour or so ago.

She nodded in response but froze immediately after as she watched him stepped closer, closing in the gap she was always so adamant about maintaining constantly.

His hand extended out as he gently brushed the loose strands of hair from her face. When his hand traced down her jawline he stopped for a moment. She felt the warmth of his skin tingle as his thumb brushed over her bottom lip leaving an invisible mark as it glided over it slowly.

His voice almost in a whisper.

"He kissed you..."

His eyes were so focused on her lips she wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or out loud.

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin when Senna burst through the door, both her and Kylo moving away from each other at the sudden intrusion.

"Sir the commander has requested your presence."

"I will be there shortly."

Senna nodded and disappeared down the hall.

He offered his elbow to Rey, after a few moments she took it and they headed towards the commanding room.

When the doors opened, Rey could feel the eyes of the officers on her as Kylo guided her to a chair on the back side of the room. When Kylo's attention turned to the officers the silence began to fill with the scrambling of nervous men.

"Supreme leader, we have a radio frequency coming in from an unknown channel." One of the men sitting by the communication board spoke, hesitantly.

"What do you mean unknown?" Kylo questioned.

"The channel isn't listed anywhere in our records, and it's not associated with any planet either."

"Patch it through."

The sound of static filled the room as it projected through the speakers. A few moments following after a voice began to speak.

" _We want her back, Ren. She belongs with the resistance_."

Her heart sprang in her chest at the familiar sound of Poe's voice. Kylo's masked face peered over his shoulder and in Rey's direction as if he was fully aware of her position.

Kylo's attention turned back to the man at the board and gripped the back of his collar, ripping him out of his way. He pressed a button on the board and began to speak into the radio mic himself. "That's not happening. How did you find out our location and channel?"

" _We got one of your men with us. It seems you can't even keep them loyal to you._ " Poe countered. Static interfering slightly.

The room fell quiet as all eyes watched Kylo's response. The sound of cracking leather was heard as Kylo balled up his hands into fists, his breathing echoing through his mask.

"Which man?" He asked in a threatening tone.

" _M-_ There was static, but the last part made the blood in Rey's body freeze. " _arius._ "

Rey quickly stood up from her chair before she heard Poe's voice again coming through the speakers.

 _"Let's make this simple and you can walk away from this without the blood of your men on your hands. The general wants Rey back and in exchange we won't come after her forcefully."_

Kylo lowered his head and leaned in gripping the edges of the board with fierce agitation.

He pressed the mic button again. "I've already told you my answer."

 _"Well that's not going to fly Ren. We already have you pinpointed and can ambush you at any time. Seeing as Marius knows' the inside of all your ships by heart and is willing to cooperate with us."_

Kylo's whole body tensed up, like a coil ready to spring. Looking over at the commander Kylo shot out his hand and motioned towards the troops. Without any further instruction the commander went straight to work, shouting orders and preparations for war.

"Don't."

Was the only word Rey could manage to say to him. He turned around, this time facing Rey and advanced towards her, his footsteps heavy and military like. He stopped only a few inches away.

"He's with them." He hissed through his mask.

"I know. But you can't. I care about the resistance."

"You mean that traitor and the cocky pilot my mother adores? Let me guess you care about them too?"

"Of cour-"

She was cut off by the slam of his palms to the wall directly behind her. Blocking her between his arms.

"My empress." His tone was low and harsh. "Don't make me blow up whatever planet they are hiding on based on those words alone."

Rey could feel the heat moving to her cheeks and ears as anger began to settle in. She glared at him. He was so close to her she could see her furious face reflect off his mask. And the darkness that had begun to settle in her eyes.

"Finn. Poe. The general. And everyone with the resistance means more to me than anything." Rey snapped back, nearly spitting from the rage that filled her.

Kylo pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the radio before slamming the button.

"I will give you a response in 24 hours."

Rey had to get away, she needed to calm down. Turning away from the chaos she hurried out of the commanding room and toward the transporter exit ramp.

The doors opened with a hiss and she quickly made her way down the open ramp. The bottom began to pool with water as the rain poured in from the storm that had begun to rage outside. She hurried down the ramp and into the rain. She stopped as soon as she got a few feet away from the ship and closed her eyes wishing the water could wash away all her anger. She only had a few moments before she felt a firm hand on her shoulder whip her around.

Her eyes meeting again with Kylo's mask.

"Where are you going?!" He shouted through the rain.

"I don't want this anymore!" She shouted back. "The more I'm with you, the more I feed into the dark side." She yanked her shoulder free from his grip. "And I don't want any of it."

Kylo stood still as if he was trying to process what she had said. His chest rose and sank with his ragged breathing. After a few minutes past he backed up a few steps and turned around to head back to the ship before suddenly stopping.

Her body tensed up when she saw him change his mind and whip back around.

"When are you going to realize you're bound to me?!"

His words stunned her for a moment.

"I never signed up for any of it!" She screeched back angrily.

Within seconds his voice invaded her mind.

 _Like hell you didn't!_

Rey's eyes widened as Kylo ran towards her full speed ripping his helmet off, the rain soaking his hair and face.

She felt him gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into an angry kiss. Shock radiated through her whole body, paralyzing her legs. She gripped his arms as they came around her pulling her closer against him.

 _I'd be damned if I let you go again._


	16. XV: Enraptured

Chapter XV

Enraptured

Kylo

The moment his lips touched Rey's, he understood why love was forbidden in the Jedi teachings. A mix of pleasure and power ripped through his chest as he moved his lips over hers. His darkness bled into his hunger, fueling his drive to dominate, control, and feed upon her light. His fingers buried deep within her damp hair as he deepened the kiss. He propelled his body forward against hers, guiding her back to the ship without breaking the kiss. Her hands gripped at his chest. He pushed her towards the side of the ship and pressed her against it. His hand rested on the hard surface while his other hand curled under her lower back lifting her slightly to comfortably meet his height. He quickly noticed her struggling was beginning to falter slowly and her grip on his chest loosened. Kylo swallowed Rey's heavy pants as she began to slowly give in. Then suddenly, he felt Rey pull away from the kiss and breathed in a gulp of air. He stopped for only a few moments before he ducked his head and continued his passionate kisses down the side of her face and neck. He was so lost within the moment before he felt a hard push against his chest, snapping him from his sensual thoughts. He stumbled a few steps back as his eyes met with Rey's. He watched as her hand came up to the last spot his lips touched her skin as if she was shielding herself from him. He mentally cursed himself for going too far, but he didn't regret it; not a single second.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, the anger in her voice belied the confusion in her eyes.

"Let's go back to the ship." Kylo replied coolly, turning towards the entrance.

"No. Not until you tell me why you did that." Kylo stopped walking. He looked up at the ramp not really wanting to go in. No. He wanted to turn back time. He wanted to go back to the moment their lips met. Running his hand through his hair Kylo sighed and turned to face her.

"Did what?" He asked, a false agitation settling into his words.

"Kissed me."

"Because, I just wanted to. Now, let's get back to the ship." Kylo held out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

"I'm not going. Poe and the rest of them are being manipulated by Marius. I'm not going to let him hurt them." Rey stood firm, squaring her shoulders. Looking like she would take on the world.

 _She's beautiful._

"Out of the question." He said firmly, dropping his hand. "You're staying on the ship and we are finishing out the trip back to the Finalizer." Kylo stepped towards her, reaching to grab her arm.

She pulled her arm away before he could touch her. "No! They are in trouble. If Marius wants me in exchange then so be it, but I won't let my friends be subjected to what I went through. They have no idea what type of person he is." Rey clutched her arm to her chest, stepping farther away from him.

"If you think I'm going to hand you off to that lunatic then you have completely lost it." Kylo said through gritted teeth. Not giving her the chance to react, Kylo lunged at her and grabbed a hold of her arms before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go! This is ridiculous!" She screamed, her fists beating against his back.

"The way you jump into danger is ridiculous! I'm not letting you out of my sights." Kylo tightened his grip around her waist.

"We're going back. End of discussion." Kylo made his final verdict before walking up the ramp and back into the ship, all the while Rey continued to shout obscenities on the way.

~*~

Kylo quickly made his way toward the commanding room of the Finalizer. The ship was in an uproar, countless troopers weaving through the halls reporting to their stations. Bursting through the doors Kylo called out to his leading commanders demanding reports. It was while he was reviewing his supplies report that two of his officers approached him frantically.

"Sir. It's been six hours since the contact with the resistance. How are we approaching this matter?" Sweat had begun to drip down the face of the commanding officer that spoke.

"We are protecting the empress at all costs. No exceptions." Kylo's voice gave no room for argument.

"I understand, Sir. But some of the council members still don't recognize the mistress as their Empress." The second commanding officer spoke this time. It was clear that neither of them had expected that comment because both quickly looked over at each other and took a step back, bowing their heads slightly, anticipating the worst.

"I do not recall asking what the other council members think. I do remember though, clearly stating what the order was regarding the Empress. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"My apologies, Supreme Leader. I meant no disrespect towards the empress." The officer risked looking up at Kylo before dropping his eyes to the ground.

"How should we respond to the pilot, Sir?"

Kylo looked out towards the grand viewport as he spoke.

"He's probably bluffing. The last we saw of them; we had destroyed most of their manpower. They don't have the resources to take us on."

"And Marius?" The commanding officer inquired.

Kylo clenched his jaw tight. The overwhelming need to wrap his fingers around Marius's neck was extraordinary.

"If you find him, capture him alive. I will be the one to kill him myself." Kylo spoke through clenched teeth.

"Understood, Sir." Both officers left quickly just as Senna and Elias approached him.

"Report." Kylo stated as he turned to walk towards his desk. Elias looked over at Senna who was following Kylo before speaking.

"First and second defense group is fully armed and waiting on your command. Third and fourth groups are distributing supplies to the other transporters."

Kylo shuffled the maps on the table over to the side and motioned both Senna and Elias closer. Aware that some of the officers were watching him. Certain officers that were the ear and eyes of the council.

"I have something that I want you two to do. I am relieving you of your current duties and will be assigning you new tasks." Kylo flipped through the maps until he found the one that showed their current location.

"Elias, I want you to start at the nearest planets and move outward. I want you to seek out the resistance and anyone who may know of there whereabouts. Any associates. Any inkling of where they might be." Kylo handed Elias Senna's data pad. "This is all Senna was able to find. Take her leads and see where they go."

Elias nodded, taking the data pad from him.

"Don't you think it would be better for me to go?" Senna questioned, looking over at Elias. " I had started the search, I might be able to move faster."

"No. I want you here. Your new assignment will be to protect the empress." Kylo instructed as he handed Senna his personal data pad.

"I have reason to believe that she is in danger. I want you with her at all times until this situation clears up." Kylo motioned his head towards the not so secretive officers.

"Understood, Sir. Is the empress in her quarters?"

"Yes, she should be there. I have not heard if she has left. I want you to go to her once you have finished your report. I have guards with her now, you will dismiss them and stay with her. When you find where she is do not leave her side." Kylo waved them off before changing the maps. The last thing he wanted was spying eyes to report back to the council.

Kylo was forced to stay longer than he had anticipated in the commanding room giving orders and confirming reports. By the time he was able to leave he had a gnawing need for a drink.

Walking down the hall to his study he spotted Rey on the other side of the hall walking his way, her guards trailing behind her. Removing his mask, Kylo held it to his side, running is hands through his hair. She ignored him and tried to walk passed him, only to be blocked by him stepping in front of her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let me pass."

Kylo waved her attending guards away.

"I'm sorry Rey. I shouldn't have been so forceful bringing you back to the ship." Kylo made a step towards her.

"Why are you apologizing?" She questioned, "You know you'd do it again without a second thought." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm trying to protect you, I promised I'd keep you safe."

"You can't prevent everything bad from happening. You obviously didn't prevent this." She lifted her arm, showcasing her faded scars.

Kylo's grip loosened on his helmet, causing him to nearly drop it. He felt something hot burn through him. He thought it was anger but the longer he stood there looking at her, his eyes tracing the lines of her scars he realized it wasn't anger that was burning through him. Wrong. Anger made him come alive, made him strong. This feeling made him sick. It made his heart heavy, a pressure he was unfamiliar with. But the feeling he knew, it was the same feeling he felt when he killed his father. _Shame._

"I can keep you safe if I keep you close to me." Kylo forced his mouth to work.

"But my friends are in trouble." Kylo stepped closer to her. This time she didn't move. Letting his helmet clatter to the ground he took hold of her arms and uncrossed them, his eyes pleading.

"You mean more to me then you understand. Please don't ask me to throw you to the wolf because I won't do it. Not after everything you have been through." Her eyes widened at his words. He could see something in her eyes but he couldn't place it, he reached up to her face, cupping her cheek.

"Let me take care of it. I don't want you getting involved."

He could see her debating within herself, feel her uncertainty in the way she tried to pull away but stopped just before breaking free of him. She let her arms drop, sighed and looked down at his chest before leaning her forehead against it. Kylo tensed up afraid to breathe, afraid to break the moment. After a few minutes passed Rey lifted her head to look at him, giving up with her internal battle and nodding.

"You should return to your quarters, Its nearing sleeping cycle and I'm sure your exhausted." Kylo whispered before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Good night, my empress." Kylo placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled away to meet her eyes. He let his hand glide down her arm as he weaved his hands through hers and lifted them up to his mouth, turning them over to kiss the inside of her wrists before letting go.

~*~

Kylo's eyes burned as he continued reading over the reports. When he reached over to grab the next report his hand met the metal desk. He had worked through all the reports. Pushing away from the desk he stood up and stretched. It was already late, and he knew he would be tired but a shower would help him relax him before the dreaded council meeting he would have to attend in a few hours. Grabbing his towel from the chair next to his bed Kylo headed towards the bathroom. What was supposed to be a calming shower ended up agitating him at the end as he thought back on the last council meeting. He would make them recognize her as the empress. As his empress. Whether they liked it or not. Turning off the water he grabbed his towel and wrapped himself before stepping out.

 _Curse those old fools._

The more he thought about what awaited him in the short hours ahead the more he felt the itch for a drink. Not bothering to get dressed, he made his way towards his desk, opening the lower drawer and pulling out a bottle and drinking glass.

One glass shouldn't hurt. Or a bottle.

Leaning against his desk Kylo was finishing his second glass when he heard his door to his chambers open.

Annoyance flared through him. No one just waltzed into his quarters. Not even Senna, who was his most trusted Knight.

Without looking at the intruder Kylo growled.

"What do you want?!"

He heard a quick intake of breath which made him turn around to see who had come in.

Rey stood there, her body stiff with her hand covering her neck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She quickly apologized before turning around to leave.

"Wait." He called out to her, quickly setting the glass down and walking over to her.

Rey trailed her eyes down his body before averting her gaze, clearing her throat.

Kylo stopped and looked down. Damn it. He was still in just a towel. Hurrying over to the foot of his bed Kylo grabbed the robe that he had tossed there earlier and threw it on tying it quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, returning his attention to her.

"I was having a hard time sleeping…." she muttered.

"Where is Senna?" he asked.

"She escorted me here. She's waiting outside." Rey pointed towards the door.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm worried about them. What Marius could do to Finn, Poe and the General." She blurted, stepping closer to him.

"My mother isn't as naive as you may think. I'm sure they have him locked up somewhere and the pilot is having the time of his life. Torturing the hell out of him." Kylo motioned her to the chair across the room next to his desk, walking ahead of her. He felt her grab a hold of his robe, making him come to a halt.

"You promise, you won't attack them? "she asked, desperation in her voice.

Kylo inhaled sharply, keenly aware of her hands on his back. It took a moment before he could reply. "If it makes you feel more at ease then I will agree to it." He replied, turning to face her.

"Thank you." She looked up at him, releasing his robe.

Kylo watched her face, the curiosity in her eyes enticing him. Rey averted his gaze again, moving quickly to the chair that he had motioned to earlier. Kylo watched her as he followed behind grabbing the spare chair next to his window. Just as he was about to sit down he noticed Rey reach for his glass.

"No." He placed his hand over hers, preventing her from lifting the drink. Rey's eyes shot to his, defiance building in them.

"It wouldn't be a good idea." Kylo took the glass himself drinking the remaining liquid before setting the glass down and pouring himself another. He didn't have a chance to stop her this time as Rey snatched the full glass causing him to spill some of the amber liquid on his desk. His eyes snapped to hers as he watched her turn the glass and drink from the exact spot where he had drank from. Kylo swallowed hard, watching her drink the rest before she carefully placed the glass back on his desk. He wanted to be annoyed with her for disobeying him. He wanted to scold her for it, he truly did. But as they sat there watching each other, neither one of them making a move Kylo couldn't help smiling at her, a chuckle escaping his lips. _Defiant until the end._

"You will feel that in a moment." Kylo leaned back against his chair watching her face.

"I hope so, maybe then I can finally sleep." Rey responded, half smiling, half serious. Kylo noticed how her eyes began to glaze over, the effects of the alcohol most likely hitting her.

"I think it would be best for you to lay down now, you will sleep soon enough." Both stood up at the same time, Kylo slower than her. She began to fall forward before Kylo reached out to her grabbing her shoulder and slipping his arm underneath her legs before lifting her up. Her head rested on his shoulder as he walked a few steps to the bed.

"You can sleep here, I'll have Senna stay outside and keep watch."

Kylo laid her down, pulling the silk sheets over her.

"Where will you sleep?" Rey asked, trying to sit up before Kylo pushed her back down to the bed.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I will sleep in my study." Kylo stared down at her wanting nothing more than to feel her lips against his. Instead he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep." Kylo moved to his chest to grab a set of clothes.

He felt a firm grip on his arm, he looked at Rey, who was holding on to it.

"Ben."

He froze at the sound of his name. The name he despised hearing. But when it came from her, it was as if she had complete supremacy over him. She pulled herself up. Slowly, she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. His eyes widened as she left a light kiss on the corner of his lips.

It was if time stood still for a moment before he could processed what happened.

"I think it would be best," Kylo hesitated, "that you sleep here, and I leave." He stood, straightening himself. "I'll be back in the morning, after the council meeting."

Rey nodded before laying back down again.

When he turned to leave his quarters, he tried very hard to suppress the wide grin that was stretching across his face as he made his way down the hall and to his study.

He had almost forgotten what it was like to be this happy.


	17. XVI: Encased

Warning: This chapter contains suggestive themes.

Chapter XVI

Encased

Rey curled under the sheets feeling completely helpless. She wanted nothing more than to get on a ship and return to the resistance. Just the thought of Marius being near Finn, the general, and the others made her stomach turn. She really wanted to run.

But as she inhaled in frustration, Kylo's scent from his pillow and sheets reminded her why she agreed to stay. She breathed in again, a sense of calm blanketing her.

Patchouli. A small smile found her lips. She had first obtained the plant back on Jakku when she found a few good parts and sold them. She had some left over portions from her last scavenger hunt and decided on purchasing the plant to spice up her meals. She had spent the whole day smelling it and admiring its bright green color.

She had finally figured it out, he smells of patchouli. She pulled the pillow closer to her.

His voice quickly rang in her head moments after, breaking her from her thoughts.

" _Rey_?"

" _Yes_?" Rey shifted her head, the pillow still pressed against her.

" _Are you feeling better_?"

" _Yes, I was able to fall asleep_."

" _I see. Are you still in my quarters_?"

" _I haven't left yet_."

" _The meeting took than I anticipated. I wanted to be back before you woke up._ " Was he coming now? Rey lifted her head to see around the dim room.

" _It's alright, I can manage on my own._ " Rey snuggled her head into the pillow again, a smile tugging at her lips.

After a moment of silence, she heard his voice again.

" _I'm pleased your happy_."

" _What_?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

" _I can feel your happiness through the force."_

Rey stopped for a moment before replying. Should she tell him the truth?

" _I suppose I am_."

" _I will come to visit you when I am free."_ She could feel a sliver of warmth come through, as if he was suppressing his own happiness so she wouldn't feel it.

Realizing that if she stayed longer in bed she would never leave, Rey sat up and stretched. She was tempted to lay back down again but instead forced herself to walk to the washroom. Minimalistic didn't even begin to cover Kylo's bathroom. Unlike his bedroom which had a few personal touches, the washroom was very clean and meticulously kept. Turning the faucet on to rinse her face she looked into the mirror as water dripped from her face. The only flaw, if she could call it that, was the black bucket that was in the shower. Except in that moment she didn't see Kylo's washroom anymore. She could see the painfully white walls surrounding her and the bucket that Marius had thrown at her feet. His wicked grin splitting his face. Rey gasped in horror as she remembered his words to her, the way he would hurt her. With a shaking hand Rey forced herself to turn off the faucet, separating herself from her nightmares. She quickly left the washroom and grabbed her shoes from the foot of the bed, shoving her feet into them before heading for the door.

The door opened to reveal a woman's back, which turned at the sound of the door opening. Rey looked up into the mask, her reflection looking back at her.

"Empress." The voice was distorted but confirmed that it was indeed a woman that stood before her.

"I am only going to the commissary; you don't need to follow." Rey explained as she tried to make her way around the woman.

"Forgive me, Empress. But I had strict instructions and I plan on following them." The woman never relaxed her posture, and much to Rey's annoyance the woman's boots rang with each step as they walked down the hall following close behind.

"So…." Rey began, trying to break the awkward silence that fell upon them.

The woman looked over at Rey and then forward again.

"Is this how you normally begin small talk, Empress?" The sound of a smile tugged at the words.

Rey snapped her head to look at the figure next to her. She hated these masks.

"If you're going to follow me, take that damn thing off and let me talk to a face." Rey snapped.

Without hesitation, her new bodyguard took her helmet off revealing a mass of dark hair that was partially up. Shaking her hair free and dazzling Rey with a smile, Rey was captivated by the green eyes that looked back at her.

"Is this face better, My Empress?" Rey continued to stare at the woman from the corner of her eye, the sharp features belied the full smile that was on her lips.

"Better than most." Rey was trying hard to fight the need to smile back.

"And what would I call this face of yours?" Rey asked, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Senna, My Empress."

Rey made a face.

"It's Rey, just Rey. Nice to meet you Senna."

"Nice to meet you as well, just Rey." Senna smiled again, laughter in her eyes. They said nothing more as they walked.

Just as they were about to round the corner, Rey nearly stopped at the sight of Kylo; heading up the hallway and towards there direction. She felt her breath escape her as she continued to walk towards him.

She had anticipated that he would just pass them but Kylo stopped, blocking their paths.

"Out on a stroll?" Kylo asked, locking his hands behind his back.

"Don't worry, I have a bodyguard." Rey brushed off his question.

It seemed he didn't want to push any further and instead bowed slightly in Rey's direction before moving to walk pass them. Rey noticed that while he had passed her, he had stopped and turned his head to look at Senna.

"Your helmet." It wasn't a question.

"The Empress insisted." All laughter from earlier had disappeared from her voice and a seriousness had set in.

Without another word Kylo looked forward and kept walking.

Rey didn't dare look back and started her walk back towards her goal which was only a few more corridors down.

Once they reached the hall that she was looking for Rey made a beeline towards the massive commissary doors which opened to reveal a throng of troopers either eating or waiting for food. Rey kept walking passed the clamor of people earning a few odd looks from the lower ranked troopers. She paid no mind to them as she got into one of the short lines to wait for food. Senna, she noticed had not strayed away from her but kept close to her side, her eyes scanning the room. When Rey looked back at the line ahead of her she noticed that every trooper had moved aside letting her go to the front. Rey was going to refuse until she felt Senna get close to her ear.

"They are trying to show you the respect due to your rank, it would be in your best interest to step forward. Do not let them think their willingness to please you is in vain." Senna advised, not moving from her place.

Rey nodded, standing straight and walking to the front of the line with Senna right behind her. Once Rey got her food She went to sit in an open space to the right of the room. Far enough to not intermingle directly but close enough to hear what was being said. She noticed her new companion did not take a tray of food.

Rey took small bites, not really focused on eating but intent on listening to the strings of conversations around her. She tried but failed to hear anything about the resistance.

Dejected Rey opted to just move her food around her plate, thinking that maybe coming back tomorrow would give her different results.

Rey could feel Senna's eyes on her and before she could say anything she had already spoke.

"Are you not happy with the food that the Supreme Leader provides you?" Her question was inquisitive.

"It's not that, I just wanted company. I hate eating in silence." Rey took a bite of her food. "I have done it for too many years."

Senna gave her a questioning look but spoke nothing more of it.

After a few moments she spoke again.

"Did you hear what you were looking for?

Rey looked at her, trying to read what was in her head but the passive look in her green eyes gave nothing away.

"Not particularly." Rey shrugged.

"I see, well then if you're finished here it would be best for you to go back to your quarters for the evening." Senna made a move to stand. "If the Supreme Leader finds us here it won't be pretty." She added as she waited for Rey to stand.

"You mean for me or for you?" Rey stood up grabbing her tray.

A sharp laugh escaped Senna's lips.

"For both."

Dropping her tray off at the cleaning station Rey walked briskly passed the remaining troopers, Senna close on her heels.

If one thing was for certain she kept up with Rey better than any of the other troopers that were assigned to protect her.

When they reached the elevators to return to her quarters, the opposite doors opened to reveal another knight stepping off the elevator. Rey peered curiously at the masked man trying to figure out if she had seen him before.

Rey felt her new bodyguard stiffen at her side which caused her to glance at her from the corner of her eye.

Her face was like stone. No emotion showed on her face except, Rey realized, in her eyes. A fury that burn intensely, making her eyes glitter like emeralds.

"Senna." The mask figure spoke, approaching them quickly.

"Dante." Senna said through gritted teeth, flexing her jaw.

Senna didn't wait for him to speak, instead she steered Rey to the open elevator and pressed the button to seal the door.

Rey looked over at her questioningly, her curiosity peaked at who this new knight was.

"Who was he?" Rey finally asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

Senna's face remained blank.

"Someone I knew in another life."

*TJ*

Rey traced the intricate patterns of the dress before sighing and turning to the servant.

"I'm not wearing this; I prefer the clothes I have now." The annoyance in Rey's voice was clear. She didn't want to wear things like this.

She heard a snicker at the table in her room where Senna was sitting comfortably, sipping a drink. Rey shot her an annoyed look, watching as the knight swirled the amber liquid in her glass as she tried to hide her amused expression.

"I'm sorry My empress, the supreme leader insisted I bring you new attire." the servant spoke quickly, bowing her head.

Rey glanced over at the servant, her attention back on the woman who was now twisting her apron in her hands nervously.

"How about we switch?" Rey offered, pushing the dresses back towards her.

The servant quickly looked up at her and blinked in confusion.

"I give you some of these dresses in exchange for a few outfits like yours." Rey tried to smile in what she thought looked convincing.

"But my lady, why would you want to wear servants' clothes?" the confusion in the servant's voice matched her puzzled look.

Rey was not expecting a question. Her eyes practically bore into the servant as she tried to pull at thoughts that had left her in that moment.

Yes Rey, why?

"Your Empress has requested something of you, do you agree or no?"

Senna interrupted.

The servant stumbled over her words as she looked at Rey and bowed down.

"Yes right away, my Empress." Rey watched as the poor servant dashed quickly out of the room, the long material of the dresses she was holding billowing out behind her.

Rey looked over at Senna.

"What?" Senna gestured with a free hand.

"Did you have to be so…. Harsh?" Rey questioned.

"It was obvious she was in no position to speak coherent words when you asked for servant clothes" Senna replied," Who would have thought he had an interest in something like that….." Senna trailed off before taking a sip of her drink, her face contorting at the thought.

"It's nothing like that." Rey denied, rolling her eyes at the suggestion.

"I want to be comfortable, either in my clothes or in hers." Rey spoke off handedly. "Her clothes allow her free movement and I want to be able to move freely, not be confined by stiff dresses." Rey added.

Watching her from above the brim of her cup, Senna only smiled and took another sip.

The hurried sound of footsteps reverberated down the hall as the servant appeared at the doorway moments later carrying a set of servant clothes.

"Here you are, Empress." The servant bowed and handed Rey the clothes.

Rey gratefully accepted them, thanking her.

The servant turned to leave just as Senna called her back.

"Yes, Ren?" the servant stopped mid turn, bowing towards Senna.

"Bring me two bottles of this to my room in an ice bucket. I will be having company later this evening also, have the kitchen prepare a handful of small dishes as well to accompany the bottles." Senna clinked her glass to the bottle as she spoke.

The servant bowed again and left the room. Senna stood from the table, setting her empty glass carefully next to the bottle before walking around to her.

"My Empress if you no longer have a need of me, would you dismiss me? I have a few things I'd like to settle for Kylo before the meeting later today." Rey felt a moment of joy and anticipation spread through her.

"Of course," Rey nodded.

Senna bowed before taking her leave which left Rey alone in her quarters.

 _Perfect_.

Without missing a beat Rey quickly changed into the servants clothes and pulled her hair back with the clip the servant had brought. She was about to step out of the room when a thought occurred to her.

 _What if they come back, and I'm not here_?

Rey turned and looked around her room, trying to come up with an idea. Spotting her balled up clothes at the foot of the bed, Rey snatched them up before stuffing them under the sheets making it look as if there was a body laying in bed.

Satisfied with her work, Rey bolted out of the room determined to get more information this time.

Rey wandered around her floor level seeking possible escape routes. She found a good hand full, but none that would be easy. Each spot she found had an ample amount of troopers patrolling. Troopers that watched her as she walked down the corridors, some not saying a thing while a few others sneered as she passed by. Just as she was about to do a last round on the floor she was jolted out of her thoughts when a trooper directed an insult towards her before laughing with the three others that surrounded him. Rey felt her face get hot with rage. As she lifted her head to shout back another servant quickly intercepted her and tugged her arm.

"Have you lost your mind?!" The older woman snapped at Rey.

"Just because you are new does not mean they wont harm you, stupid girl. Did they not show you the passageways yet?" The old woman spoke fast as she practically dragged Rey down the hall.

"Those imbeciles…" Rey watched the old woman's face as she trailed off, trying to think if she ever saw her before.

"These are the ways you are supposed to go" the old woman motioned.

"They are for us servants, we have our own stairs and elevators as well. Use these when you can, sometimes we must walk the main halls. When you do keep your head down and mouth shut, you hear?" The old woman didn't give Rey a chance to speak before casting her a suspicious look.

"What were you doing there any way?" The older woman peered at Rey, the wrinkles in her eyes almost doubling.

"One of the Ren's asked me to bring her food and drinks to her room, I got lost going to the kitchens" Rey shot back quickly. Trying to mask her nervousness as best she could.

She let out a harsh sigh, "Those knights are really something else, always starting big commotions, leaving messes, acting like they run this place. I really don't see why the Supreme Leader keeps them around so much. Honestly. And that Marius fellow is the worst of them all, but I will say this, that man is beauty carved on flesh. If he was a few years older, I wouldn't mind having him rough me up a bit."

The old lady clears her throat.

"Anyways take this corridor down until you see the arrows on the floor, left leads to the elevator down to the kitchen; right leads to the elevators to the council room. You will be helping the other servants clean the council room after the meeting, you hear?"

Rey nodded as the older woman gave her a slight push down the hall.

"Anyone bothers you, you tell me, I'll set them straight if I need to." Rey didn't have time to answer as the old woman turned quickly and scurried off, muttering to herself about disrespect.

Rey followed her directions, but instead of turning towards the kitchen she turned toward the elevators that would lead her to the council room. Rey assumed there would be councils' members discussing preliminary objectives before the meeting, she wanted to know what they had in mind unfiltered, and the best way to do that was to go now.

A few other servants she came by tried to spark conversation, but Rey barely spoke, just kept her eyes downcast. By the time she reached the elevator she was the only one there. The elevators for the servants were not as nice as the main ones and a tad smaller. As she went up, she hoped that no one would join her.

Luckily for her she didn't run into another servant as she quickly got off the elevator and tried to find the council room doors. They weren't too hard to find, considering they were the only huge doorways on this level. To her surprise, there were barely troopers patrolling near the area. It was more servants than anything that scurried about, most likely preparing for the meeting. No one questioned her as she stood outside the doors.

Rey waited until she saw no one come down the hall for a few minutes before quickly pressing her ear against the door.

She could only hear muffled voices. Rey tried shifting her ear to different places hoping to get a clear word but no luck.

Releasing a frustrated growl Rey reached for the sleek metal door handle hoping that if she could just crack it open a little bit she could hear what was being said inside.

Her hand gripped the cold metal and just as she was about to click it open she felt a presence behind her. An arm shot passed her and gripped her hand forcing her to let go of the door.

Rey inhaled sharply as fear and adrenaline shot through her causing her skin to prickle, her back pressing into someone's chest at the sudden movement.

"Playing dress up?" Kylo's voice rang behind her, dispelling Rey's moment of fear. Letting go, Rey turned quickly to face him, his hand still gripping the door handle. Rey was forced to look up at him as she pressed her back to the door, trying to create as much space as she could between them.

"I wonder…" Kylo started as he shifted his arm so that it rested by her head.

"If you would actually obey me now that you are wearing that?" Rey gulped, her face turning red.

Kylo noticed her rigid posture and stepped back, clasping his arms behind his back.

"But I suppose that is only in my dreams" Kylo added.

Rey struggled to find her voice. He wasn't angry?

"You should head back to your rooms and change, I don't think it would be appropriate for the Empress, appearing at this meeting in servant's clothes…." Kylo started. "Unless, of course, you wanted to go in now and help the other servants clean the room before the meeting?"

Rey could hear the amusement in his voice which sparked her anger.

"Jeez." Rey tried to push pass him, her face flushing scarlet.

 _Some nerve_.

But her anger got the better of her and she turned around, refusing to let him get the upper hand.

"Isn't this how you would want me anyway? With all your ordering you might as well have married a servant!" Rey spat back. She was frustrated that she hadn't gotten any new information to help the resistance. Furious at his calm demeanor. And worst of all confused at her pounding heart.

"No." Kylo replied. "There is no servant that is quite like you. I wouldn't have you any other way, despite your…. Disobedient tendencies."

 _Disobedient tendencies? Am I a child?_

"You are acting like one, dressed up like that. If you wanted to know about the meeting you would have found out later today." Kylo replied, clearly tapping into her thoughts. "Or you could have put your pride away and asked me directly instead of avoiding me. You know since I am your husband and the Supreme Leader."

"Would you really have told me?" Rey questioned before she could stop herself.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kylo stepped forward.

"Why would you?" Rey couldn't help but be confused at the storm of emotions that swirled around her.

Just as Kylo was about to respond, the sound of troopers marching in their direction pulled his attention away.

"Sir. We have gotten reports that a few bounty hunters have been attacking some of our smaller land bases on various planets. General Tao is awaiting your command to seek out the traitors."

"Are they affiliated with the resistance." Kylo questioned.

Rey's heart almost stopped at the word.

"No, Sir. It doesn't seem to be the work of the rebels."

She slowly let out a shaky breath.

"Then have General Tao send a few troopers to take them out." Kylo dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Understood. Sir."

The troopers quickly left, leaving them alone again.

Kylo turned to face Rey. She watched him as he reached towards her head, forcing her to shut her eyes anticipating a blow. Instead she felt a tug at her hair as Kylo gently unclipped her hair, letting it tumble to her shoulders.

"Now. That looks more like you." He stepped back, giving her a small bow and left leaving Rey staring at the empty hallway.

"You know, he's probably not coming back." Senna's voice startled her.

Rey turned to face the knight who was casually leaning against the wall, the clothes Rey had stuff under her blankets earlier in her arms.

"Where you following me this whole time?" A hint of agitation seeped into her words as she watched the knight approach closer.

Rey began to realize that she would truly never be left alone, not as long as she was with Kylo. And while she wanted to fight it, it was becoming apparent that her heart disagreed.

"Let's find you a room to change, you have to attend the meeting soon." Senna handed her the clothes, watching Rey's face.

"Thank you, Senna." Rey replied taking the clothes absentmindedly and followed the knight down the hall. Senna stood watch as Rey stepped into an unused room to change.

Kylo hadn't been angry with her when he found her. Instead he seemed amused.

 _Amused_?

Stepping out of the room Rey bundled up the servants clothes and shoved them under her arm just as Senna reached for them.

"Give that to me, you're not planning on walking in there holding that, are you?"

Rey handed her the clothes as they quickly walked back towards the council room. Just before they were about to go inside she watched as Senna called a passing servant and handed him the clothes before sending him off.

 _Damn. My ticket out._

"Relax, Empress. I'll have new set waiting for you in your rooms" Senna offered, laughter in her voice. Rey was beginning to think she lacked the skill to hide her emotions from her face.

Reaching for the door she held it open for Rey to pass before she followed closely behind. The room was filled with commotion as the elderly council members prepared for the meeting.

Rey tried her best to walk forward with her head held high as every pair of eyes in the room settled on her. The atmosphere in the room quickly changed into one of suspicions, haughty looks, and sneers. Senna quickly side stepped in front of her, whispering words of encouragement as she moved to pull the seat right next to where Rey assumed Kylo would stand to speak. The eyes of the old men continued to follow her as she sat down.

 _If looks could kill._

Senna gave her a slight nod as Rey settled into her seat. She knew they disapproved with her being there, it was clear; like an open book their annoyance and disapproval was written on their faces for her to see.

Once all the council members were settled servants poured into the room working quickly and quietly as they filled empty glasses and set small plates topped with food on the table.

The amount of people that filled the room threw Rey into a panic. She could feel her chest tighten as her breathing began to quicken. Just as she was about to motion to Senna to get her out Kylo strode into the room, trailed by a few higher ranked troopers. One of them was a Knight of Ren, and judging by Senna's sudden shift in posture, Rey concluded that it must have been the knight from earlier.

His frame filled the room, but instead of panic Rey felt relief at the sight of him. Kylo didn't pause as he headed towards the end of the table where Rey was sitting. Annoyance pricked at her as she found herself wanting to rip the helmet off his head. She couldn't see his face, therefore she couldn't determine what he was thinking.

 _What did he have to say about the resistance?_

Kylo stood with his hands clasped behind his back for a moment before speaking.

"I have called for this meeting so we could clear some concerns that you may have." The council members turned their full attention to him, the food completely forgotten.

"First, as some of you may know, the resistance was able to hack into our radio frequency. It seems that one of my knights of Ren decided on switching sides and helping the resistance-." Kylo was interrupted by an uproar from the council members.

"That can't be!" One shouted.

"Marius is one of us."

"The rebels are making it up, they're scum!" The council member sitting closest to Rey slammed his fist on the table, nearly knocking over his glass.

Kylo raised his hand, quieting everyone in the room.

"Regardless of how you may feel about the resistance, I don't think they are lying. Marius is with them and is aiding them in getting what they want. This makes Marius a traitor and our enemy. I won't stop until he's dead." The finality in Kylo's voice only raised more questions. One of which caught Kylo's attention.

"What do the resistance want!?"

"They want the empress." Kylo looked around the room. Rey did as well, trying to gauge the reaction of that knowledge.

All eyes stared back at her.

"Of course, they want her back!" The council member who asked the question responded. "She is one of them!"

"Isn't she still part of the resistance?" Interjected another, looking at Rey in disgust.

"She is not part of the resistance any longer. The Empress lives here with us" Kylo rested his hands on the table, leaning forward. "And you WILL treat her as if she is part of the First Order. End of discussion." His tone gave no room for argument.

"Then have you given the response to the pilot?" Senna finally spoke, causing all the council members to look her way.

"Yes. I already have. I told him that I would be willing to negotiate terms more privately in two days' time."

"Negotiate? With the traitors? Absurd!" The old council member next to Rey was not in agreement with anything being said. His face had flushed entirely red, his fists pounding on the table again.

"Being that this is a delicate matter that regards my wife, I will take all the precautions I need to take to ensure her safety and the least minimal amount of blood shed from our men. This matter is of great importance and I hope you would regard it as such as well."

Silence filled the council room as Kylo prepared to speak again.

"Second, as for General Hux, it seems he had a hand in helping Marius escape from our radar and is being held in the detention cell until further investigation. If anyone in this room speaks or aids the general in anyway they will suffer the same fate." Kylo stood tall, scanning the room. "And trust me, I'm not a gentle judge, or executioner for that matter."

The silence in the room was deafening as Rey sat quietly in her chair.

Before anyone could say another word, one of the side doors opened to reveal servants bearing trays of desserts. There was a momentarily interruption as the servants placed the trays before the council members. The Old Woman that had helped Rey found her way earlier went straight to her and placed a small plate towering with sweets in front of her.

"Fooled little old me." She started with a wink. "Now, if any of these old geezers give you any trouble you come straight to me, you hear?" she whispered low enough for Reys ears only.

Rey gave her a small smile and nod before the woman quickly left the room with the other servants.

Once the distraction was over Kylo began speaking again.

"Lastly, General Tao will be taking the place of General Hux in the meantime," Kylo motioned to the new general. "So If you have any further questions regarding the way I handle our military pursuits take it with him."

When no one made a move to speak, Kylo motioned to the room.

"Any questions?"

When none came forward Kylo ended the meeting, dismissing the council members. Rey watched everyone leave, deciding that she wanted to be one of the last to leave as to not draw any more attention to herself. Senna bowed to her and headed for the door, only to have the knight from earlier follow quickly behind her.

"Senna wait!" He called after her.

Rey stood and pushed her chair in, curiosity peaking as she tried to listen to their words.

Senna continued, paying no attention to the desperate man trying to get her attention.

Walking quickly to catch up Rey never noticed the figure that was looming near the door that the servants had come through. Before her hand could reach to push the door open Kylo grabbed it and pulled her into the empty hall.

Rey looked up at him, confused. She wasn't expecting to see his actual face since moments before he was wearing his helmet.

"Looking for this?" Kylo held up his helmet. "I can put it back on if you like."

Rey shook her head no before taking a step back, folding her arms across her chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking back down the hall. Anticipating a servant to appear suddenly.

"Nothing. I wanted to see you privately." He explained, dropping his helmet.

Rey raised an eyebrow at him, but instead of saying anything he stepped towards her gesturing for her hand. Part of her wanted to outright refuse to take it, but another part wanted nothing more than to fit her hand into his.

Listening to the latter voice she cautiously placed her hand in his, watching him closely.

With a gentle tug he pulled her towards him, causing a surprised gasp to escape her lips.

Pressed up against him she tried to push back, only to be restrained by his arms.

Kylo took a moment before speaking to her. Watching the muscles in his jaw work, Rey became momentarily distracted.

"May I please be allowed to express acts of endearments." He finally said.

Rey paused. Trying to make sense of his words.

"Nine times to be exact." He clarified.

When the meaning of his words hit her, she could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

"Why nine?" she managed to reply.

"That's how many times I have thought about kissing you in the past hour." Kylo whispered.

A hint of excitement filled her as her gaze immediately fell to his lips. He looked down at her, visibly swallowing when he noticed where her eyes trailed.

"Rey?" Kylo ventured. "Do I have your permission?" Her eyes snapped back to his. Without realizing she pushed back slightly to see his face and nodded.

Within seconds his arms dropped, releasing her from his hold. Kylo proceeded, as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, watching her intently.

"One."

Rey watched him wide eyed as he turned her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist.

"Two."

Trailing kisses up her arm, Kylo didn't shy away from her scars; instead he kissed them firmly, causing her flesh to tingle.

Three, four, five. Up her arm until he stared into her eyes, watching her reaction.

Rey's skin began to feel hot, a tightness in her stomach she had never felt before. Under his gaze she couldn't stop herself from becoming more rigid, confusion and excitement swelling in her in equal parts.

She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to keep going.

Six. A chuckle escaped his lips as he kissed the last scar on her arm before twirling her around. She stumbled into his arms as he inhaled deeply.

"Seven." He placed a firm kiss on her exposed shoulder. She couldn't help but shiver at the touch of his lips against her bare skin.

"Eight. "He murmured into her neck. She felt him bite down gently before kissing the spot.

Her knees nearly buckled at the sensation.

He placed his hands at her hips to steady her. When she regained her posture, he turned her in his arms so he could face her. Rey's face was entirely flushed, her breathing erratic.

He nudged her to the wall, so her back pressed firmly against it. Rey gripped his arms and stared, watching him, unsure of what would follow.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"Give me a reason to stop." He whispered.

When she gave him no response he lifted her chin and claimed her lips with his.

Rey's grip never loosened as their lips moved. He slowed his pace to where she could attempt to match. She felt clumsy and awkward, her lack of experience making her feel naive. Kylo's hands went to her hair, holding her steady as she tried to reel in the onslaught of emotions. She felt his hands move down her back, leaving a trail of fire in its place. His pace quickened, forcing Rey to keep up. Embarrassment filled her as she tried, and failed, to meet him. He was older, she knew that. His level of experience was far above hers. She didn't know how to react, didn't know how to move.

She could feel him grin under their kisses as he tugged her closer into his arms and deepened the kiss.

Rey let go of the grip on his arms and shakily reached for his chest and braced against him.

Never had she felt so small and so safe at the same time.

A flurry of emotions followed as she desperately tried to understand what was happening. Why her body, that could easily wield a lightsaber, fail her in his arms.

Just as she thought she was keeping pace with him, she suddenly felt his tongue slip inside her mouth and glide over hers. Causing Rey to freeze momentarily. Again he slowed down and waited patiently for her to catch up. The sound of their breathing echoed down the hall, both of them oblivious to the world around them.

In the midst of their passion, Kylo suddenly pulled away, his chest heaving from the effort. Rey was left in a daze, her mind trying to catch up with her body. She rested against the wall as she tried to regain her breath.

She felt Kylo placed a small kiss on her cheek before grabbing his helmet from the ground and sauntering off.

 _Nine_.


	18. XVII: Chosen

Warning: This chapter contains language.

Chapter XVII

Chosen

Kylo finally realized why Snoke had chosen Hux as his general. While the man could be stupid, he did not give in to torture. Kylo watched the swirls of red as he washed his hands, his knuckles taking on a bluish hue. He knew Hux was giving him the runaround, so he decided to call it a night. Leaving the lower levels of the detention center Kylo made his ascent back to his room. He wasn't content with the answers the general seemed to be spewing out, if anything, it was becoming more and more difficult to figure out where Marius was hiding and what his plan was in using the resistance against him.

As he entered his room, Kylo didn't bother signaling the light to turn on but instead took his helmet off, placing it on the table beside his bed. He suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he noticed a dark figure hunched over his desk from the corner of his eye. Quickly reaching for his lightsaber Kylo faced his desk and waited for his eyes to fully adjust before slowly moving forward. When he noticed that the figure continued to lay still, he moved closer once more.

His hand quickly released his weapon.

Rey.

He reached over and tapped on his desk lamp, watching as the bright light illuminated her face. Her head rested awkwardly on her arm, as if she had fallen asleep unaware. Under her arm was an ampule amount of reports, he figured she had sneaked in trying to find more information about her friends. Kylo unclipped his saber and placed it on the desk. He quietly stepped around the chair and gently placed his hand on her back, leaning forwards so he could have access to her ear.

"Rey." He spoke softly.

No response.

He called her name again, this time shaking her a bit to get her to wake.

She suddenly bolted upright slamming her head against his jaw. Pain exploded in his face as he stumbled back.

"Dammit!" Kylo shouted, the stars in his eyes slowly dissipating as he rubbed his jaw.

"You shouldn't creep up on people!" Rey threw back at him, her hand rubbing the back of her head.

Kylo looked at her incredulously. They both stared at each other, neither of them speaking as the silence became slightly awkward.

She stood up abruptly, pushing the chair back. "I'll leave first." She mumbled, turning her back on him.

Before she could move away Kylo reached for her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I'll escort you." He offered, annoyed that she still kept her back to him.

"I'm a big girl, I can go by myself." Rey threw over her shoulder trying to shrug him off. Kylo refused to release his grip and instead pulled her back to him.

"Let go-"

"I'll go with you, considering you hit your head pretty hard…...against my face." Kylo leaned closer to her. "Have to make sure you don't fall on your way back to your room."

Rey moaned in frustration. He felt small sparks of agitation rise up as he tried to get her to stop struggling. When he realized she wouldn't stop, he released her arm and grabbed hold of both her shoulders.

"I think you need to calm down." He gave her a warning look.

Rey's eyes grew wider as she looked up at him, huffing once more before going slack in his hold.

"Fine. Whatever."

Kylo released her, letting her walk in front of him as they left his room and headed down the corridor towards her quarters. Once they reached her room Rey stepped in quickly and attempted to slam the door shut. Unfortunately for her he was quicker. Kylo caught the door before she could close it, the cold of the metal seeping past his gloves.

Rey rolled her eyes at him and pushed away from the door. Venturing in, Kylo shut the door behind him.

Rey kept her back to him as she threw the covers to the other side of the bed and fluffed her pillow. She kicked her shoes off and quickly laid down.

"Do you plan on standing there all sleeping cycle?" she questioned back, turning her head to look at him defiantly.

"Your hard head has fully woken me up, I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon." Rey's eyes narrowed at the comment. "Therefore, I think I'll stay until you fall asleep and then I'll head back." Kylo walked towards the bed, quickly reaching over her to grab the covers and pulling them over her. He paid no mind to her protests and instead tucked her in before sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Do you have to be so forceful?!" She bit out.

"Only when you don't listen." Kylo replied, brushing aside a few strands of hairs that had fallen over her face.

Rey hissed, slapping his hand away from her.

Before her hand could make contact with his, he caught it; bringing her hand to his lips.

He placed a small kiss on the tips of her fingers.

"Now, sleep. It's late." He ordered, releasing her hand. She quickly hid her hands under the covers and turned her back to him.

Kylo felt his eyes become heavy as he sat there. The sigh that escaped him felt as if it came from his soul. He would rather be here with Rey, staring at her back than out there in the world that wanted everything from him.

He felt her turn in her sleep. Kylo couldn't help but admire her. All his worries and stress seem to dissipate when is eyes trailed her peaceful face. At this moment, just the sound of her soft breathing while she slept was the only thing that mattered. The resistance, the order, held no weight when he was with her.

It was the truth. A deep truth he himself wouldn't say out loud. He's dreamed about it, how it would feel to live in a world that was just him and Rey. Secluded, hidden away from the destruction that was the first order, and the past and shame that was the resistance. Yes, he did want to live in the tree house on Endor with Rey. Properly teach her the ways of the force and in time if the stars wished it, he would mentor his own child. Away from the destruction of wars.

But that was just a dream, and this was his reality.

The sounds of yelling reached his ears. It was distant but loud enough to get his attention. He looked over, and to his relief, Rey was still asleep. But the sounds were persistent and getting louder. Kylo flexed his jaw, fury raging in his chest as he tried to control the need to go kill whatever was making the noise. His decision was made for him when he noticed Rey shift again, grunting in frustration as the sounds were beginning to wake her. Her eyes remained shut, tossing a few times before settling down and falling back asleep. He waited a few moments, before slowly getting up from the bed.

He made his way quietly to the door, not bothering to grab his helmet. He waited for the doors to shut behind him before he stormed his way towards the noise.

The patrolling troopers continued to march down the hall paying no mind to the growing noise as they saluted him and kept walking.

Whatever it was he was going to strangle it.

Just as he was about to round the last corner, he heard mixed sounds of a fight and shouting. He knew the voice well. Letting his burning fury become apparent on his face Kylo turned sharply and stopped abruptly at the sight before him.

Two of his knights were in a full-blown fist fight, Senna who seemed to be the bystander, leaned silently against the door to her room, her arms folded across her chest, unbothered by the sight.

Kylo rush towards the two knights and separated them, putting himself between the two men.

"What is going on here?!" Kylo bellowed.

Dante said nothing as he panted, his eyes locked on the other knight.

"I wasn't aware of your arrival, Adan." Kylo's eyes narrowed at the knight on the ground.

"I reported it to your new general, a few hours ago." He spoke as he pulled himself up, rubbing his bloody nose.

"Well I never got the report." Kylo said through gritted teeth. "Can someone explain why I'm standing here in the middle of the sleeping cycle dealing with this bullshit?!" He looked at each knight, waiting for one of them to speak.

Silence only greeted him back.

"Senna" Kylo prompted. "Now."

"This is a minor thing, and nothing that you should worry about. Forgive us for the commotion." Adan replied coolly, lifting up his tattered shirt from the ground.

"Trust me. I rather be where I was five minutes ago instead of standing here with a bunch of idiotic children." Kylo could feel the blood pulsing in his ears.

"I'm not going to ask again."

Senna pushed away from the wall, "Dante just lost his shit and got a good swing on Adan that's all." Her eyes held an unspoken fury, but her face and posture remained stoic.

"It's done with, Senna and I will return to our room, that's al-" Adan was cut off as Dante tried to reach for him. Slamming into Kylo at full speed. Kylo was able to grab a hold of him and restrained him from succeeding.

"If I see you near her again, I'll rip your head off your fucking body!" He roared as he tried to claw his way out of Kylo's hold.

Dante was released and abruptly lifted in a force choke.

"If you don't calm down and shut the fuck up, I might spare your life!" Kylo roared.

The struggling knight clawed at his throat for release, but his eyes were still glued to his opponent. He wanted to kill him and it was clear he would kill himself in the process of doing so.

"You need to calm down Dante, this isn't the time." Senna cautioned.

He struggled for a few moments longer before relenting, his eyes were now locked on Senna, Kylo released him from the force choke and let him drop to the ground.

He attempted to stand, using the wall to balance himself as he tried to regain his breath. Adan stood next to Senna's side, earning a hateful glare from Dante.

"Now, I want whatever this is to stop." Kylo articulated every word, trying to make sure that his knights understood.

"Yes sir." The trio replied in unison. Senna opened the door to her room and let Adan step in first, her eyes meeting with Kylo's before disappearing behind the double doors.

Kylo turned, heading his way back to his quarters, stopping just before he passed his knight, "She's moved on. You should too."

Dante said nothing as he stared hard into the ground, still trying to catch his breath.

TJ*

Kylo was anything but patient. He was completely fed up with trying to figure out where the traitor's hideout was and pushed off all the reports that cluttered the table. He let out a frustrated growl as he gripped his lightsaber, igniting it and plunging it into the table. The action made a horrible high-pitched noise as the lightsaber ripped through the metal. Nothing was satisfying him. Not the anger, not the alcohol, not the torture. Nothing was ever coming back to him and as a result he would be going in blind.

The resistance was putting more pressure on him. If they had access to the ship's radio frequency then the general and all the irritating flyboys can issue an attack on the ship. Even though Kylo knew the battle would be victorious on his part, he knew his mother was smarter. She would use it to distract him, and go after what she really wanted.

Rey.

And he would never let that happen.

He walked over to the wall and placed an arm against the hard surface. He leaned in trying to make sense of everything.

Deep in thought, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What?" He snapped.

"Sir. The resistance is trying to make contact again, should we continue to ignore them?" General Tao's voice appeared from behind him.

He let out a sigh before turning around and walking over to the ships communication board. The red light was blinking. More anger seeped into him as he pressed the button.

He stared into the wide-open viewport. "Go ahead scum."

"Ren, we have gave you more than ample amounts of time. Where are you hiding Rey?"

That irritating pilot voice was back. At this point he would prefer to hear the traitor's voice of FN 2187.

"Give her back to us, you piece of shit!" His voice echoed in the background.

Never mind. He preferred the pilot.

"I already told you, I'm not handing her over." He gripped the edge of the board trying to keep the need to rip the board out from his mind.

"Were trying to be nice here, because its her. We know you got her locked up somewhere on one of your ships. The only reason why we haven't sent bombers to blow your whole entire ship up is because she is on one of them."

"You don't have the resources for bombers."

"The general has a lot of friends Ren, thanks to your father."

He felt a sharp coldness as he remembered his father's face on the bridge.

He took a long second before he responded. "What do you want in exchange for the girl. I can supply you with anything the general wants. Just name your price."

There was a quick silence that filled the room around him, including the other side of the speaker.

"The general wants only the girl. We will take her back by force if we have to."

The creaking sound of the board intensified as he gripped it harder.

"Very well. We can do an exchange. The girl for my knight. Where should we meet?"

His hands were shaking now. The anger seeped into his veins like black ink. He hated putting her at risk, but this seemed to be his only option to get Marius.

His mind shifted to all possible outcomes as he tried to formulate a plan.

"We will send you the coordinates, Meet us there."

He let out a shaky breath before turning and marching out the room. His hands burned with the need to touch her, now. He could hear his footsteps and heavy breathing as he made his way to her, using the force to narrow down her position, He felt her, she was in one of the sudatorium rooms. On the lower levels of the ship.

His vision was like a tunnel now, only seeking for one thing, a release from the rage, from the darkness that clouded his mind.

His footsteps quicken as he approached the lower levels not bothering to take the elevators, once his foot made contact with the correct floor, he bolted; his heart ached and his senses heightened.

The door was at the end of the hall. Senna was guarding the front entrance. He kept walking full speed hearing Senna speak but paid no attention to her words. At the last moment she moved giving him access to the door.

He swung it open, making his way around the pillars. His mask began to fog up from the steam. Annoyed, he gripped his helmet and tossed it to the far end of the main room.

She was in one of the smaller side rooms. The third room; he was so close.

He opened the doors; a small breath of relief escaped his lips as their eyes met. She was in his arms before he realized it. His hands ran up her back and into her damp hair, pulling her closer. He buried his nose in it, smelling the aroma of the soap she just used.

His darkness was fading, and his breathing was slowing down.

She stayed completely still. Her hands gripping the sides of his sleeves.

After a long moment he let out another breath, trying to pull away from her. She panicked gripping harder.

His eyes trailed down her back as he realized the towel had fallen at her feet.

He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her ear.

Kylo chuckled against her ear, watching goosebumps spread across her shoulders.

"You know..." He started. "You dropped this." Kylo ran his hand down her right side as he leaned down to grab the towel. Rey's hands quickly moved to cover herself as Kylo handed her the towel, a smile he tried and failed to cover plastered on his face.

Rey snatched the towel from his outstretched hand, her face beet red as she quickly turned. With her back to him Rey tucked the towel tightly around her.

"What was so important that you barged in here for?!" Rey snapped over her shoulder, refusing to turn and look at him.

Kylo let his gaze trail down her back. Why did he come here? Why did he need to see her so badly?

Instead of vocalizing his thoughts, he slowly walked back to the main room.

"In a few hours, we will dine in one of the dinner halls with the knights of Ren." Kylo spoke slowly, formulating the rest of his excuse. "Your attendance is required."

"Was that all?!" She groaned in anger.

"That's all, I'm sorry I disturbed you from your bath." He made a small bow in her direction before shutting the doors and retrieving his helmet from across the first main room.

He had completely forgotten why he barged in but was incredibly pleased he had. He slid his helmet on, concealing his wide grin.

Kylo ignored Senna's imploring looks as he left the sudatorium rooms and headed straight for his study.

Just as he was about to cross the last hall Dante stepped out in front of him, blocking his path.

After the previous incident with Dante, Kylo had not seen hair nor hide of him. Probably for the best. Kylo thought as he looked into his troubled green eyes.

"What?" Kylo prompted.

Dante looked around them for a moment before motioning him to one of the conference rooms. Annoyance flared in Kylo's chest.

This had better be important.

In the privacy of the conference room Dante paced back and forth. Eyeing Kylo as he passed. As much as Dante irked Kylo at times, Kylo knew Dante well. And knew that this pacing back and forth, the drawn eyebrow, and upturned lips meant that he had come across something. Something important.

"Nothing is right here." Dante chewed out, looking at Kylo as he made another round. "There are whispers, rumors. Plans." Dante stopped pacing and squared his shoulders looking Kylo straight in his eyes.

"I believe plans are being formulated as we speak, against the resistance girl."

"The Empress." Kylo corrected, giving him an agitated look.

"The Empress." Dante corrected seriously. Crossing his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't able to get anything specific from anyone. Either they had no idea, or they were not willing to say more." Dante shook his head. "Even my old crew mates got tight lipped when one of them slipped and mentioned her." Dante watched Kylo, gauging his reaction on the information.

On the outside Kylo remained incredibly still and collected, he was the First Order leader through and through. But on the inside… On the inside Kylo was filled with a roaring anger that started from the pit of his stomach and that pushed through his veins. But it wasn't all he felt, no. It took a moment for him to recognize the other feeling that was right behind his rage.

Fear. Blinding fear.

"Find out. I want you to find out and report back to me." Kylo growled out.

"Even if it means tearing this whole ship apart."

Dante's face turned somber at the words.

"Be wary, Kylo." He cocked his head to the side, prompting Dante to continue.

"Be wary of the people around you. And her. You have more enemies aboard this ship then friends…..Where is the gir- the Empress?" Dante corrected himself.

"With Senna. The empress is always under a watchful eye. Senna does a great job at keeping her safe." Kylo watched as Dante's body went rigid at the name. A grimace passing momentarily on his face. His eyes began to glaze over, as if he was far away. At a different place, a different time. Kylo had an idea where his mind was going but refused to let it linger any longer.

"Snap out of it" Kylo ordered. "I do not want any past, current, or future personal problems involved with keeping the Empress safe. Do not think for a moment you or anyone else will be spared if any harm comes to the Empress. Do you understand?" Kylo commanded, watching as Dante did indeed snap out of his thoughts and into the present moment with a subtle nod.

"Good." Kylo affirmed, "now follow me. We have a meeting to go to and all the Knights of Ren, including the Empress, will be present. This new information will be shared and next steps will be discussed." Kylo waved Dante to follow.

As they approached the dinning hall, Kylo stepped in with Dante close on his heels. Adan, Elias, Senna and Rey were already seated around the table. The three knights already sitting made a move to stand but Kylo raised his hand, stopping them before they stood.

"Stay, we have more important things to discuss."

Dante passed Senna and Adan and sat down next to Elias, pointedly ignoring the first two knights as Dante greeted and smiled at the young knight.

Rey watched, curious at the scene before turning her attention to him. Kylo noticed that her hair was no longer damp and partially tied up. His mind flashed back to earlier when he had walked in on her and by the reddening of her face, Kylo assumed her mind went there too.

"We are missing two Knights of Ren..." Adan ventured, watching Kylo as he sat down directly across from Rey.

"We are missing one. Odin as we can see is not here, and the other is a traitor. He will never be welcome here again." Kylo leaned back in his chair, folding one leg over the other.

"Do I need to explain, or can we move past the unimportant details." Kylo cocked his head to the side and motioned to Adan. When Adan said nothing Kylo began.

"First things first, there will be no communication of what is spoken here to anyone outside of this room. Not even to Odin." Kylo pointedly turned to look at Adan and then across to the other knights.

"We can not be compromised in this, or heads will be rolling." Kylo looked into the eyes of his Knights, skipping over Rey.

"The resistance has access to our radio frequency and most likely has an idea of our location." Kylo continued.

"Well I can see why you don't want any communication of this outside of here, we have already been compromised!" Dante scoffed. "What is their motive?"

"They want the Empress in exchange for Marius." Kylo replied, quickly glancing over to Rey. Rey visibly paled as she looked down into her lap. Her muscles in her jaw tightening and releasing at the mention of his name.

"That's impossible. How did they catch him. It's most likely a trap." Dante shot off as he leaned forward, his elbows planted firmly on the table.

"Regardless, it's the only inclination I have on Marius. And I want him dead by my hands only." Kylo was still staring at Rey, completely oblivious to the looks that the rest of his Knights gave him. She still hadn't lifted her head, instead playing with a thread that had come loose from her tunic.

"But without putting Rey in danger of either Marius or the resistance." Kylo shot a look at his Knights then, watching as Adan crossed his arms over his chest. Settling his eyes on Senna he motioned his head towards her.

"I want you to keep her here, under your protection."

Senna nodded.

"What about the resistance? Aren't they expecting you to bring her with you?" Elias chimed in, motioning to Rey as he spoke.

"I am. Just someone who is dressed to look like her. A servant." Kylo revealed, which caused Rey's head to snap up quickly and speak for the first time since the start of the meeting.

"So your going to put innocent people at risk for your benefit of keeping me under your thumb?" She didn't look pale now, as her cheeks began to flush red with what Kylo presumed was anger.

"I will take any and all necessary steps to keep you safe. Even if that means the death of a few men." Kylo stated, resting his cheek in his fist. He knew she would be opposed to it .

"Even if you bring the servant girl, what's the chance the resistance actually has Marius. Dante is right in this matter; you should hold off until we know it's actually him." Adan spoke, leaning back and resting his arm against the back of Senna's chair.

Dante flexed his jaw as he kept his eyes on glued to the table, clasping his hands together to keep his composure cool.

"I'm going with you." Rey glared at Kylo, fire building in her eyes.

"Denied." Kylo was quick to respond.

Rey scoffed, standing up from her seat and placing her open palms on the table.

"I'm going. You can't trap me here forever. The resistance won't hurt me." She challenged him. Kylo challenged her back.

"Marius will."

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. "And I will be ready to fight if I have to." She tried. She tried very hard not to have her voice waiver, but he heard it. Ever so slightly at the end of her declaration.

"Senna will keep you safe. So, I can go and not have to be worried about your irrational behavior of plunging yourself into immediate death."

"You mean how you plunge yourself into my life, forced me to live on this ship with you, marry you, so you could hold me captive here, all the while you sit on your throne and give orders around like some arrogant giant child who doesn't know the first thing about caring for others."

The whole room went entirely still. No one moved. No one spoke. No one dared to turn and look at either Kylo or Rey. Kylo was still registering what all was said. What all she said, and only one thought came to mind. Just one.

"I never forced you into anything." Kylo began. "You came voluntarily on my ship, you put on the dress and stood on the balcony and you choose to live here." With each point Kylo raised a finger, counting her choices that she had made. "I never forced you to marry me, none of my guards were stationed in front of your room that day, you could have escaped. I also let your friend go just as you asked. You could have easily left anytime you wanted, given that you now have complete access to the entire fleet. You could be with the resistance with your friends right now as we speak. But you didn't." Kylo flourished a hand around the room." And here we are, you are the empress of the first order and married to the arrogant giant child."

Kylo's body tensed as something flew in his direction. He felt a sharp thud to the top of his helmet. A high-pitched sound of metal hitting metal echoed across the room. A deathly silence followed as all of his knights turned to look at him, saying nothing. A spike of anger washed through him as he stared straight at Rey, who had thrown it at him. Her eyes were locked on him full of fury but he could see a sense of regret as she nervously waited for his response.

"Will you please excuse myself and the Empress." Kylo did his best to restrain his anger from seeping into his words. "We will discuss further plans at another time."

Kylo slowly stood up, keeping his full attention on Rey.

The knights were quick to leave, all but Senna who hesitated for a moment before she left.

Rey didn't move an inch from where she was standing. Watching Kylo with wide eyes.

He stalked towards her, Pulling his mask off, he slowly placed it on the table before he began pushing chairs out of his path until he was face to face with her.

"Is this how you are going to behave? Starting a tantrum and throwing sharp objects at me." Kylo questioned.

Rey's hands crossed over her chest, "How else was I going to get your attention?" She spoke, glaring up at him.

"The others are expecting I put you in the detention center for insubordination." He stepped forward, removing his gloves and dropping them to the ground.

She took a few steps back. "Then what are you waiting for." She said through gritted teeth.

"But since you are the Empress, I can forgive this little act of aggression if you agree to cooperate with my plans."

She stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Over my dead body."

A fierce anger spiked through him as he gripped Rey's shoulders. "Don't say those words. You don't have the slightest idea of what I'm capable of doing in order to prevent that." His words were low and threatening.

With a swift movement, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her under him and onto the table. Before her body hit the hard surface, he gripped the back of her head, preventing it from hitting the table. His mouth was over her before she could react to the sudden change of location. Her hands wrapped around him gripping his tunic as he continued kissing her. He was furious. And he knew his kisses were rough, possessive, demanding but the thought of her lifeless was a thought unimaginable. A thought that made him lose control.

A loud sound behind him caught his attention as he pulled himself up and grabbed Rey, he whipped around; shielding her behind him. His eyes landed on a closed door, opposite to where they were standing. A door servants used to come in and out from.

He walked over and pulled the door opened, to his surprise and agitation it was a male servant, a young one. The boy fell to his knees and scrambled back, trying to keep distance.

"What are you doing here?!" Kylo's voiced boomed with anger as he pulled the servant to his feet. The boy yelped in pain, trying to pry his arm free.

"You're hurting him." Rey rushed to his side.

An instant feeling of caution creeped up Kylo's spine as he remembered Dante's words. "Be wary, Kylo."

"Answer me!" He pulled the boy closer and shook him violently.

"Kylo!" Rey reached for one of his hands, but he shook her off, ignoring her growing concern.

"If you're not going to talk, I have plenty of ways to make you do so." He glared at the servant before grabbing him from the back of his uniform collar. He barged out through the heavy doors, dragging the screaming boy behind him.

He noticed Rey was hot on his trail. He stopped abruptly in front of Senna, "Take the Empress to her quarters. And don't let her out."

Senna nodded briefly before she took hold of Rey's shoulder, preventing her from following him.

He continued down the hall. Ready and willing to stain his hands for answers.

Troopers and patrolling guards rushed out of his path as they stared at the servant pleading for help.

"Your whining is only going to trigger more pain on your end." Kylo threatened, not bothering to slow his pace.

Once he reached the council members room, he tossed the boy forward, ordering the two guards' station in front to take him in. They nodded, dropping their weapons and grabbing the servant. The boy made one final attempt and tried to escape from the guard's arms but was held back down. His plans for freedom quickly extinguishing from his eyes.

The doors swung open, revealing a room of surprised old men, the room was quickly filled with silence as the guards trailed behind Kylo, dragging the servant and dropping him in the center of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a council member yelled from across the room.

Circling the body kneeling before him, Kylo kept an eye on the council members surrounding him. They didn't dare look at his face, instead kept their eyes trained on the figure on the ground.

Kylo barked at the two guards to hold the servant down.

"Supreme Leader! This is no times for games!" Another shouted.

Then he snapped.

He swung his arm in the direction of the defiant council member and send a chair flying in their direction. Their high pitched screams gave him an instant splitting headache as they scurried like mice to escape from the incoming chair.

Kylo turned his attention back to the boy, anger residing back into his chest.

He gripped the boy from the hair, pulling his head back as far as it could go.

"I can make this quick and painless if you cooperate."

The boy said nothing as he stared up at the ceiling, clearly waiting for a quick death.

But that wasn't Kylo. He was anything but merciful.

He released the boy's head, stepping back before focusing the force through his hand and around the servant.

"Who are you working for?!" Kylo bellowed as he focused the force to the boy's skull, applying immense pressure. The servant gripped his head as he began shouting, thrashing against the troopers hold.

Kylo didn't stop his questioning, didnt stop his torture even when he heard the doors burst open, knowing full well who had dashed in. Rey reached for him but was roughly pulled back Senna. Kylo turned then and looked at Rey, watching as her chest heaved from the effort to catch her breath.

"Please Kylo, don't do this!" She called out, her pleas falling on deaf ears.

"Tell me what you know!" Kylo continued his questioning, reaching forward into the servant boy's mind and sifting through his memories. Wild screams reached his ears as memory after memory flew past his eyes. Images of money changing hands, council members bribing him. Messages being delivered in the dead of night. Kylo could feel the fury building in him, a splash of red was beginning to set into his eyes as the memories shifted.

Rey.

He saw Rey in the boy's mind. Watching her, always watching her. As she slept, as she ate at the commissary, as she laughed with some of the servants. A thick sense of jealousy flowed through him at the sight of it. She never laughed like that with him. Her smile was always taunting, stubborn. But never as bright as that image. Kylo pushed harder into his mind. The screams breaking through the room became guttural as Kylo watched more memories of Rey flit passed his eyes.

Feeling himself become overwhelmed with rage Kylo pulled himself from the force and threw a hard punch at his face.

"WHY?!" The roar shook the room. It felt like everyone in the room had stopped breathing.

Tears began to flow down the boy's face, a rebellious sneer forming on his broken lip. "Because of my brother." Kylo's eyes widened, looking deeply into the servant's eyes. Searching for…. He didn't know what. It took a moment for Kylo to remember who the servant boy was talking about. And then it dawned on him, the only trooper he had killed on his ship was KN 3186; the trooper who nearly 8 months ago had tried to kill Rey in her chambers.

"He deserved it." Kylo's jaw flexed as he stared into the dark eyes of the servant boy. "As you will now, once I'm through with you."

Kylo stepped away as he raised his hand, motioning one of the troopers to retrieve their weapon.

"Please don't!" Fear caused the boy's voice to spike. " You have to understand!"

"He's just a servant! Have mercy!" Rey screamed.

Kylo didn't look at her. Not yet.

"Please Ben…" Rey's voice broke as she continued to plead.

He finally risked looking at her and when he did all her emotions that shone through her eyes hit him like a battering ram. She was begging him. And it killed him to see her like that. Tore him to shreds on the inside but there was not a sliver of doubt in his head about what he was about to do. Regardless of her pleas and how much it hurt him to see her suffer.

The trooper returned with his weapon shortly after, awaiting his command.

His face remained cold as he continued to watch her struggle. The ice that laced his words matched his face.

"Proceed."

"NO!" Rey tried to counter over his order, but the trooper still stepped forward and raised his weapon, angling it over the servant's boy body. Right as the trooper was about to swing down, he stopped mid way, turning his head to look at Rey as if in a trance.

Kylo's eyes shot towards where she stood, realizing what she had done.

His face began to turn red as his anger got the better of him, his nostrils flaring at the undermining action. Ripping his lightsaber from his belt Kylo rushed forward, igniting the saber. He didn't realize that Rey had broken free of Senna's grasp as she barreled into him, grabbing a hold of his arms.

"Please, Please Kylo. Stop this." She begged again. He looked down into her eyes, and he hesitated. The look in her eyes…but he couldn't, wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. Never again.

"SENNA!" Kylo roared as he gripped Rey's arm with his free hand. "Take her. Take her now!"

Senna lurched Rey back as Kylo rushed towards the kneeling figure. He was towering over the servant but the boy didn't falter as silent tears fell down his face. A face that froze with that proud look as Kylo sliced his head off.

"WHO ELSE SEES ME UNFIT TO RULE THE FIRST ORDER?!" Kylo roared. Stepping over the blood that had begun pooling near him.

Rey's screams cut through the room. Kylo pointed at 3 of the council members that surrounded him. Watching the spectacle with horror on their face.

Shouts erupted as troopers moved to grab the council members that Kylo had indicated.

"Take them to the detention center." Kylo barked. "They will be questioned and then imprisoned for treason and attempted murder of the empress."

The council members faces turned white, as if they were about to be sick and a few others shouted for mercy before being escorted out.

Kylo began walking towards where Senna stood, Rey on her knees next to her. His eyes trailed down to Rey, his chest tightening at the sight of her tear streaked face. Her eyes full of a fury and rage that at that moment rivaled his own.

"Why are you doing this?" she finally asked, her voice hoarse.

"Because I love you."

Her face froze, and he saw her visibly swallow at the words he had said to her. The words he barely even said to himself about her.

Her troubled eyes burrowed straight into his dark soul, a look of pain, sorrow, and defeat.

She muttered the words. "I know."

To Be Continued


	19. XVIII: Enemy

Chapter XVIII

Enemy

Rey stole a quick look at Kylo. It was amazing how little she actually knew about him when it came to everything _outside_ of the First Order. She rarely saw him fly, but damn was he good at it. She wondered who had mentor him in his pilot lessons. Did the general teach him? Or was it from being Han Solo's son?

She decided she cared to know and wanted to ask. But the serious look on his face stopped her from uttering a word. So instead she watched him hoping he wouldn't notice.

She stared as his arm flexed when he moved to shift gears. Rey could vividly picture his bare hand as he gripped the shifter. He commanded the ship like he commanded everything else.

With precision and determination.

She couldn't help the heat that rose to her face as she swallowed. _Yes._ She kissed Kylo Ren. Multiple times. _Yes._ She liked it. Very much. The way his lips moved over hers, the way he sometimes would be patient and move slowly waiting for her to catch up; and at other times where he would demand her to keep up. Demand her to open herself to him and expose the most vulnerable parts of her soul. She hated it.

But she loved it too.

Though she had to _remember._

What she was feeling was a fleeting emotion, one that would leave and come back. Tainted by all the wrong he had done.

He was ruthless, a killer. Harsh in some of the worst ways possible.

Kylo Ren killed people. Han, the servant boy, even his own soldiers.

"We've landed." His voice broke through her thoughts.

"Perfect." She ripped her gaze away from him and unbuckled her harness.

"You're staying on the ship with Senna." Kylo began unbuckling himself before turning to face her.

"No, I don't think so." Rey felt her anger rising, and something else as she took in the concern on his face. Trying very hard not to look down at _his_ lips.

"I think you two need a minute." Rey could hear the laughter in Senna's voice as the knight stood and stretched, her joints popping as she made her way to the doors.

"I need you to stay here, Rey" Kylo's face softened, ever so slightly.

"No. I _need_ this. I need me back." She lowered her voice which was threatening to break at any moment.

A thousand emotions flickered in his eyes. Anger. Sadness. Desperation. Fear. Understanding. Rey couldn't keep up. If she had learned anything at all about Kylo from her time with him, it was that his eyes were truly a window to his dark soul. And it seemed she was the only one who could decipher the complexity of it.

He stood his ground. Not making a single move to stand back or shift out of the way. Anxiety creeped up her spine. Screaming at her to move. To find _him._

"I'm going, whether you like it or not." Rey lifted herself to the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, so close to his mouth she felt the corner brush her lips.

His entire body froze. He didn't speak as Rey grabbed her weapon and pushed passed him.

Rey stopped before the exit of the ship, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't get in my way."

She turned and walked out, the sun blinding her momentarily as she breathed in the fresh air. Senna and the rest of the crew were waiting by the end of the loading ramp. It didn't take long before Kylo followed. He ordered his men to move forward and scan the perimeter as he descended down the ramp. He was all business now, the concern he had shown her earlier gone.

"We are wasting time, Marius is here and we need to move. Now." Rey reached for her lightsaber as she tried to push on ahead. She didn't get far before Kylo gripped her wrist.

"Wait. I need a clear signal before I let you go in there parading around." Kylo hissed at her, his face moving closer to hers. Rey stared him down, realizing that he had yet to let go of her. Kylo raised a finger to his lips, motioning her to be silent.

There was a moment of stillness as the men came back and reported an all clear for them to move forward. Kylo released Rey letting her move ahead. Senna kept a close eye on her as they entered the lush greenery that surrounded them. Rey could make out the abandoned building a distance away.

"This could be a trap." Senna cautioned. "We don't know if the resistance has him."

The closer Rey got to the building the lump in her throat grew. She knew she wasn't alone this time but that didn't change the fact that she remembered so vividly what had happened here. Just below her feet. Each step taking her closer to where her nightmares started. Closer to the man who made them happen. Closer to tearing through him even if it meant not making it out herself. She could already imagine her killing blow, could see the blood spill from him as he paid the ultimate price.

The thought of Marius dead gave her a rush of adrenaline and she pushed herself harder. The greenery blurring before her as the building began to tower over them, the doors quickly surging towards her as Rey refused to slow down. Just as she was about to reach forward and rip open the doors she was pulled back painfully.

The wind was knocked out of her, turning her head to look at who dared to stop her when she was so close. To say she was surprised when she looked up at Kylo's face would be a lie. She knew he would get in her way, knew he wouldn't take her threats seriously.

She wanted to hurt him. She could feel the rise of her anger again, ugly and searing. She struggled to get out of his grasp, elbowing him and clawing at his hand over her mouth.

Senna leaned against the wall inching closer to the door as she motioned the other troopers forward.

"Enough!" Kylo bit into her ear. Rey stopped struggling, not because she wanted to but because Kylo's grip on her tightened to the point where she couldn't breathe. When her struggling ceased, Kylo lifted his hand and placed it at her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Rey silently watched as Senna listened through the door for a minute before quickly opening and stepping in, two troopers following closely behind. Rey, Kylo and the rest of the troopers waited outside, listening for any movement or gunshots. When nothing came, another trooper got ready to go in as well before the door swung open and Senna's head popped out.

"This exit is all clear, can't say that for the rest of them though."

"Nothing we can do now. We have to keep this exit secured and proceed with caution." Rey knew she should feel guilty, ashamed even. But she couldn't bring herself to care as she watched Kylo disappear into the open door. She followed close behind him. They had entered in near the front of the building into a large open space. At the very back of the building the Resistance stood closely together with soldiers posted at three of the remaining exits.

Finn and Poe stood near the front of the group with a figure sitting in a chair in front of them, a bag covering his face.

Rey knew it was Marius simply by the way he sat. His arms were chained behind him but his body was relaxed. One leg casually crossed over the other as if he was waiting for them. Waiting for her, like he used to when she would wake up in the underground bunker.

Before a word was exchanged from either side, Poe ripped the bag off of Marius's head.

"Hello again, Kitten." His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't spoken in some time. His evil charismatic smile plastered all over his face.

Poe didn't hesitate before punching Marius in the face so hard it rocked him in his chair.

Kylo shifted in front of her, blocking Marius from her view as laughter erupted in the room.

"Pain feels good." Marius wheezed as he spit onto the floor. "Isn't that right Rey?"

"Shut up." This time Finn spoke. Rey tried to move around Kylo to look at Finn, but Kylo pressed his back to her to keep her hidden from view.

" _I don't need your protection."_ Rey projected her voice into Kylo's mind.

 _"How many times have we gone through this. Your life, even the air you breathe is very important to me. I won't let you get hurt again. Not while I'm still breathing."_

"This is your man, right?" Poe questioned as he took a fist full of Marius's hair and forced his head back, giving Kylo a good view of his enemy's face. Marius smiled, his blood-stained teeth giving him a nasty look.

"That is correct." Rey peered up at the back of Kylo's head, already picturing the intensity of his eyes as he spoke.

"Then our agreement still stands. Rey in exchange for him." Poe let go of Marius's head with a shove.

 _"Listen to me for once. Stay close to me. No matter what happens."_

She was reluctant to listen, but when his hand reached behind him and grabbed a hold of hers, she felt a sudden wave of warmth wash over her. Rey watched closely as their fingers interlocked.

"Come on, Rey." Finn's voice spoke, desperation seeping into his words as he extended his hand out. Begging for her to come back with them. Her heart ached at the site. She wanted to come back she truly did, but the man in front of them was dangerous and would take the lives of everyone in the room just to get what he wanted. And she would never let Marius hurt them.

"You could do better than that." Marius voiced. "I think I'm worth much more than a want-to-be Jedi."

She quickly ripped her hand away. Panic was settling back in.

"Put the bag back on." Kylo hissed.

"You don't call the shots around here Ren." Poe shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Well well, look at the mouth on that one!" Marius hollered with a laugh as he stomped his feet. "You going to take that from him _Supreme Leader_?"

 _"They have no idea he is force sensitive."_

Rey's head shot up. Pulling away from her self-destructing thoughts.

" _What_?"

" _Your friends. They don't know."_

Her eyes widened as she looked back up at Poe and Finn.

"Is no one going to start the fun?" Marius threw the question out to both sides, sliding his feet down until he slouched in his chair.

"Boss?" He questioned Kylo, his eyes glittering dangerously.

 _"That's why the Resistance was able to capture him. He did it on purpose to lure us all here."_

"No.." Rey breathed out in horror.

"No? Nothing?" Marius shifted forward causing the chair to lean forward with him. He let the chair dropped and looked over his shoulder at Poe.

 _"Its all an act. Those shackles on him, cant restrain him from using the force. This was a trap to get rid of all of us. In one go."_

"What about you, Pretty Boy?" Marius shifted his gaze to Poe.

Poe ignored his antics, keeping his eyes locked on Kylo.

"Alrighty then." Marius shrugged his shoulders.

A force wave suddenly erupted from Marius's body, sending everyone flying back. The building rumbled as it began to cave inwards, killing the resistance soldiers guarding the exits.

"Hold back!" She could hear Finn shouting orders. Debris and gun fire whirled all around her as she try to get up. Her vision and hearing slightly distorted from her head colliding with the wall behind her.

Kylo was by her side almost instantly, pulling her up to her feet.

Her eyes darted to the thin streak of blood that was visible on the side of his head.

 _Are you_ _hurt anywhere?!_

Rey shook her head quickly. Before she could utter a word he pulled her up to her feet and began running, stopping any incoming bullets from hitting them. It didn't take long to realize what Kylo was doing. He was taking her in the opposite direction Marius took off in. She planted her feet momentarily slowing him down. This only resulted in Kylo pulling her up and over his shoulder.

 _"_ What are you doing! We are losing him!" She screamed as she tried to fight her way free. She was losing time. This was her chance and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers. In a last-ditch effort to escape, she kneed his chest. He grunted, loosening his grip around her torso.

Rey managed to pull herself free from his grasp, sprinting as hard as she could after Marius. Knowing full well Kylo was right on her heels.

Her lungs burned, begging her to catch her breath but she couldn't, wouldn't stop. Even if it killed her.

Suddenly she felt firm hands around her. Rey lost her balance tumbling down with the person who held her in a locking hold. "It's too dangerous!" Senna shouted. Anger spiked through her veins as she watched Kylo pass her and continued the chase after Marius. She thrashed against the female knight. "I don't want to hurt you!" Rey bellowed out trying to push Senna off her.

Desperation was quickly spreading through her. She feared the anger inside her would soon swallow her whole.

"Rey!" Finn's voice boomed in her direction as he ran full force towards them, tackling the knight and freeing Rey.

She was on her feet again, running after Kylo.

Ahead of her he had caught up with Marius and the two shoved at each other with the force. The sheer intensity of their power had them flying back with Marius landing hard on the ground closer to her. Rey slowed down enough to safely draw her light saber but not slow enough to lose the momentum she had built.

Marius heaved as he stood up and watched as she barreled towards him.

To her horror Marius smiled at her, a warm and inviting smile, and opened his arms to her.

"Come to me, Kitten!"

Rey roared as she charged and swiped at him nearly cutting off his extended arm but missed. He expertly shifted back and knocked her arm up, using her own momentum to loose her balance. Rey crashed to the ground, her grip on her saber lost as it skidded away from her.

"Has he tired of you already, kitten?"

Around and around he went, circling her. Rey scurried to her feet calling the light saber back.

Her sense of hope vanished as she watched Marius catch it midflight, smiling at her as if he knew something she didn't.

He twisted the weapon in his hands, admiring it slowly. "You know, this could be a whole lot different for you. I really don't want your death on my conscious. Killing such a pretty girl like yourself isnt exactly earning brownie points in my book you see."

He took a step closer.

"You could help me wipe out the first order and resistance and create something better. More powerful under one sole ruler."

Rey watched him intently as he continued to speak. She could feel the droplets of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Your a smart girl. What do you say?"

"Never." She choked out.

Kylo's roar echoed from across the field. He was coming. Running in their direction but she didn't dare risk looking away from Marius.

He glanced behind her gesturing towards Kylo.

"Pity, I do have a question though, Kitten."

He stepped even closer, arming the lightsaber.

"Be honest and tell me. Does he make you scream like I do?"

Rey felt the color drain from her face. Her body stopped on its' own accord as she remembered what she tried so hard to forget. It became hard for her to breathe as she tried to regain control of her body, some semblance of control so that Marius couldn't see what he had done to her. What strength she had lost to him. But as she stared at his haunting face the reality of what she lost hit her so hard her chest nearly caved in from the force of it.

She was never going to get herself back from him, from what he did and how he broke her. She was never going to be what she was before _him_. It was always going to be a _before_ and _after_. It was always going to be what she lost and never what she gained. The weight settled on her and she slowly began to sink to her knees. She tried to get angry, tried to summon the rage but couldn't. Tried to summon anything at all so make her feel _something_ , but nothing came. Only emptiness.

"Ahh so now you see it, don't you?" Marius reached out with his free hand, combing through her loose hair.

"He will never be me, Kitten. I'll always have power over you." Marius shifted his hand down, tightening it around her throat.

Rey reached up and gripped at his hand as she finally realized what was happening to her, what he was doing.

Her vision was beginning to darken when she heard a lightsaber swing in their direction. She felt the pressure suddenly released from her throat as she fell to her knees. Gasping for air, her eyes watered as she coughed and heaved. Rey felt hands grab a hold of her and she looked up in terror expecting Marius but instead seeing Kylo.

"What are you DOING?!" He raged pulling her up from the collar of her tunic. Rey didn't have an answer for him. She was still trying to process everything.

"Fight back! Damn you, FIGHT BACK!"

Rey registered what he was saying and could see the fury in his eyes, feel it in the bite of his words. Inside she felt something stirring in her. A fire that she thought was diminished by Marius's words.

Panic reached her face as she noticed Marius running straight for them. Lifting the lightsaber to cut them down.

Kylo turned around, blocking Marius's incoming attack from behind.

She felt a sudden push from the force and landed a few meters away. Hitting the ground with a hard thud on her back. She cried out as she tried to sit up. Pain coursed through her, covering every inch of her body.

The entire field was hazy. Smoke covered everything as it pumped from the clashes of the roaring lightsabers. She could barely see in front of her. Only the flashes of red and blue that sliced through the thick smoke. She began making her way towards the lights, holding her right side as she coughed violently.

She wiped the speckles of blood from her mouth and pushed forward.

Once she reached the center, the smoke cleared, revealing both men still standing.

Marius was breathing heavy and wiping sweat from his face. His smile gone, not even the quirk of his lip was present. He looked at Kylo with so much hate, so much animosity that Rey was forced to wonder why.

"Your childish behavior ended up costing me everything Ben. And not just me, everyone at the temple that day." Marius spoke through gritted teeth.

"It was your choice, Alvis. Just like it was for everybody. I don't regret the decisions I've made in the past." Kylo spat his words with the same venom as Marius.

Alvis?

"I should take your Elizabeth. Like you took mine. An eye for an eye?" He lifted the lightsaber pointing it straight to Rey.

Marius was _Alvis?_

"If you touch her, I will kill you so slowly and painfully you'd wish I left you on that temple to burn with her." Kylo shifted looks from Rey to Marius.

Marius turned his body to face Rey.

"There really isn't much for me to lose, Ren. I already lost everything that day you decided to join Snoke. But as for you. You have everything to lose."

"Rey!" Kylo voice rang in her ears as she watched him throw his lightsaber to her. It whipped past Marius before she caught it, blocking his killing blow last minute.

Marius blinked down at her as she shoved him back and swung.

He did not hold back as he came at her full force. She gained a few cuts as she tried to parry and stay on the defensive. At one point, Rey left her right side unguarded and saw Marius's swing too late but before he could cut into her Kylo blocked the hit, forcing Marius's lightsaber up and out of his hand. Unfortunately both her and Kylo did not see the hidden blade that Marius unsheathed from his arm bracer. Kylo was not quick enough to dodge the blow that came his way. Rey gasped and stumbled back as blood sprayed into her face, Kylo clutching at his neck as blood seeped through his fingers. It took Rey a moment to realize that the screams she could hear were her own.

Kylo shot his free arm forward, knocking the blade from his hand and sending Marius's flying back.

He crashed into the tree nearly fifteen feet away, a sickening crack reverberated around them.

Kylo collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. She ran to him, grabbing hold of his head before it hit the ground. He mumbled her names a few times before she watched his eyes begin to roll back. Her tears trickled down her face landing onto his, rolling down his jaw. She watched as her tears disappeared into the bloody mess under his hand.

"Don't you dare die on me." she choked out wiping her tears back with her arm. His blood was everywhere. She clutched him tight burring her face into his chest. Making sure to continue to put pressure on his neck.

It almost has seemed like the world stood still. She could only hear her harsh breathing and Kylo's faint heartbeat against his chest. She shut her eyes. " _Don't stop beating. Please. Fight Ben. Fight."_

She began to hear voices around her. Calling to her. _Empress! Are you alright? Supreme leader!_

She pulled her head up when she noticed flashes of white all around her. Storm troopers where pulling her up to her feet while a few others where already caring Kylo.

"He still has a pulse! Get him to the ship!"

 _Hes going to be ok. Ben is going to live._

The reality of her environment hit her like a wave.

Marius is still breathing.

Her head whipped around to the last spot she saw his body hit the tree. There he was, lying on the ground. A number of troopers were guarding him. She ripped her arms free from the trooper who had pulled her up and ran towards the body.

"We have this under control Empress." A trooper raised his hand up. Keeping her from coming any closer.

"Move." Rey commanded.

A few troopers exchange looks before stepping aside quickly.

She bend down examining the body. Marius was still alive but he was paralyzed. His limps twisting in different directions. A moment of satisfaction washed over her as she breathed out.

"Now look who is broken now."

Marius eyes slowly shifted to her. "I suppose your right Kitten." He struggled to speak. His lip only curled up half way, making it apparent he was paralyzed on half his face.

He was broken all over. She didn't even have to lift a finger. He was going to die regardless from his injuries. But that wasn't the outcome she wanted for him. She stood up lifting her hand. Kylo's lightsaber flew into her open hand. She immediately ignited it staring at the roaring red energy that thirst for vengeance. Her vengeance. She lifted the weapon over her head. Staring straight into Marius's eyes. His life was already slipping away. The blue turning into a muddy colored.

"I've always known..you would be the one to do it. Not my comrades, not my enemies, not even Ben Solo. But you. The one to give me what I have always wanted. To see her again."

Rey swiped down. Ending him in a quick blow.

She disarmed the saber, clipping it back to her belt.

"Your welcome."

~To be Continued~

AN: It has been a hot minute! Thank you guys so much for all the support and feedback. Upcoming chapters will be coming soon.


	20. XIX: Choices

Chapter XIX

Kylo squinted against the bright light as his eyes fluttered open. He had no idea where we was but by the feel of the hard bed beneath him and the harsh smell of antiseptic chemicals clogging his nose he assumed he was in the infirmary. As his eyes adjusted to the light he knew he had guessed right. Shifting with a groan Kylo tried to raise himself up, only to have warm hands press down on his chest.

Glaring at the figure pressing down on him Kylo let out a snarl that was cut short when he realized it was Rey that was holding him down.

"Ben." She breathed out as she slackened her hold on him, her face etched with worry. Kylo peered up at her, something like joy building up in his chest as he took her in. She was alive.

She was alive.

And standing beside him.

Her face was red and splotchy, as if she had been crying. Which Kylo immediately realized she had been as new tears sprang in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. He forced himself into a sitting position ignoring the pull of his wounds and the pain that seared through him.

Taking her face in his hands Kylo wiped her tears away as she struggled to speak.

"I thought you were going to die." her voice was small, strained. The sound of it making his heart feel as if it would cave in.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." His voice was raspier than he had wanted. Not as strong. He offered a half smile in an attempt to ease her but her face remained serious.

"You're not invincible." she declared "You could have died from the amount of blood you lost which was very, very much." Fear laced her words as she cupped his arms, squeezing hard enough to let Kylo know how deep the fear of losing him truly went.

" I promised that I would protect you." Kylo did not let his voice waver as he spoke. "Even if it cost me my life."

Rey's face crumpled at the words and looked down, hot tears spilling over his hands. He quickly wiped her tears away and pulled her towards him letting her cling to him as she cried. He held her for a few moments before the sharp pains ripped through him, forcing him to let her go and brace himself on the railing of bed. Neither of them spoke as Kylo tried to breathe in and out, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Lay back down. You need rest, you're still healing." Rey's voice mirrored the concern in her eyes as she wiped her remaining tears away and tried to help him lay back down.

"If I knew" Kylo grunted as he let go of the railing and tried to lay down. "That a few cuts and broken bones would have you nursing me back to health, I would have jumped off a cliff a while ago." He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as Rey's eyes snapped to his.

"Don't make jokes." She muttered quietly as she pulled back the patch at his neck, looking at the wound critically. Kylo felt his curiosity peak as she bit her lip in contemplation. The minor movement of her mouth made Kylo's eyes drop down momentarily before looking back into her eyes. She looked at him then and Kylo raised an eyebrow as a question.

"I want to try something." She finally said, "I saw it once while I was held in the bunker. I want to see if I can do it as well."

Kylo felt a roaring in his head at the mention of that bunker. Of what had happened and what it did to her. He forced himself to keep quiet as Rey cautioned him to hold still.

Rey placed her palm over the patch and closed her eyes in concentration. Kylo wasn't sure what she was doing but as the minutes passed he felt a tingling start at his neck before it spanned down to the rest of his body. While it was not painful, the tingling became so powerful that Kylo shifted in discomfort as Rey continued her vigil. And just as the tingling became painful it vanished, as if a switch had been flipped. Rey opened her eyes and carefully pulled back the patch. She released a breath he didn't realize she was holding and smiled up at him. She pulled the patch completely away and began on removing the others as well. Kylo waited until she had finished before trying to sit up. He noticed as she had worked that he was not in pain and when he finally sat up and swung his legs off the bed he realized why.

She had healed him.

He looked down in wonder, touching where his wounds once were.

Rey too traced the ghost lines across his body, checking.

Kylo didn't give himself any time to doubt as he grabbed her and pulled her toward him, burying his face into her neck.

"Thank you" He breathed, trying and failing to form the words he truly wanted to say.

Rey shuddered in his arms and slowly wrapped her arms around him as well. Tentative. Cautious. Kylo pulled back far enough so that he could see her face. Her eyes shined from the tears she had spilled, her face red as she looked into his eyes. Kylo could see the hesitation in her eyes, but he also saw something else. Something that had his heart thundering and soaring as realization dawned on him.

In her eyes he saw acceptance.

He lowered his head a fraction, seeking permission. Rey's mouth parted slightly as she contemplated his offer. Her eyes searching his as she breathed in. The movement brought his eyes back down to her mouth. Made him imagine things that he shouldn't. A different kind of roar shot through him making his blood boil as his mind took him to places that didn't involve an infirmary. Or clothes for that matter.

Rey leaned slightly forward, a question of her own in her eyes. Kylo couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he bent his head to claim her lips with his own.

Just as his lips brushed hers a knock sounded at the door, spooking Rey so bad that she stumbled away from him a hand pressed to her lips.

"What?" Kylo couldn't help himself as he snapped at the intruder.

The door to the infirmary swung open to reveal Senna and Elias both heavily geared. Both stepped into the room and waited for Kylo to give the command to speak. He eyed them, half tempted to throw them out on their ass for interrupting before conceding and waving at them to speak.

Senna spoke first.

"Sir. the resistance has attacked a few of our nearby bases, annihilating all the troopers and raiding our supply ships."

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. Darting a look towards Rey who was now across the room tampering with a part of a droid. Kylo felt the first kernels of irritation grow low in his belly.

"Send back up." He didn't wait for a reply as he lowered his feet to the ground, snatching the black silk robe from the side of the bed and throwing it on.

"We have but they wiped out the base and took off before we were even notified of the attack. They left nothing behind." This time Elias spoke, stepping forward from beside Senna.

A clang sounded through the room as Rey dropped the part she was examining, causing Elias to tilt his head to look over at her.

Kylo ignored the noise and pushed forward. "What is their motive for the attack?"

"Not sure, Sir I gather they are trying to gain more resources from the last encounter we had while also wiping us out." Senna moved towards the wall, casually leaning against it.

"Two birds one stone." Kylo said thoughtfully.

"Exactly Sir." Elias nodded.

Kylo shifted his gaze to Rey and rolled his eyes. She had deconstructed the piece of the droid and was attempting to build something with its parts. She was so focused on what she was working on that she didn't notice when everyone turned to look at her.

"What would you advise the Order do my empress?" It was a daring question, but Kylo was curious to see what she would say.

Rey went completely still, the only sound was the sound of the tool she set down with a solid click. "Work in reprogramming the ratio frequencies and move any bases that's left further out before any more are annihilated." She turned to face them, her eyes cool as she looked at each of them before landing on Kylo.

"That could work." Senna said, surprise evident in her voice.

Kylo shifted his weight, turning half way in her direction. "Finally accepting your role as the heiress of the First Order?"

Rey refused to look at him as she turned back towards the droid parts.

"Make no mistake Ren. I'm still loyal to the resistance and will be until I breathe my last breath. It's just a suggestion, it won't be called the First Order any longer if there are no men left standing."

Kylo blinked in response, Elias barely breathed. And Senna howled with laughter.

"I see. Well I appreciate your feedback, Empress." Kylo refused to let his annoyance slip as he addressed the knights before him "Senna, Work with general Tao on reprogramming our ships ratio frequencies. And Elias, send word to the remaining bases to move further north on whatever planet they are on." Kylo waved his hand in dismissal not looking back to see the knights leave as swiftly as they came in.

Rey kept her back to him as he approached, focusing very hard on the parts in front of her. Kylo moved to stand behind her and leaned forward "Ren?"

Rey threw him a glare over her shoulder, "That's your name isn't it?." Kylo didn't answer, his mind solely focused on finishing what they had started earlier. Though he was surprised at her, surprised that she had dared to answer considering what it meant.

Rey turned back to the table.

Kylo leaned in again and breathed in her scent, wishing she would turn to look at him. "It's not a name I would prefer you used."

"Oh?" Rey threw back at him. "Then what name would you prefer?"

Kylo's patience reached its end as he leaned around her and placed his hand over the metal part she kept toying with. "Anything but Ren."

She stared at his hand, her eyebrows scrunching together slightly before she finally spoke."I would like to continue where we left earlier, Kylo." Rey's voice was barely above a whisper, but to him it was as if she had screamed it from the top of a mountain.

He stilled, the metal cold in his hand. His breath stuck in his throat.

His eyes shot to her face. She chewed her lip as she glanced quickly to him and held his stare. Her face blossomed into a deep shade of red as she realized just how close he had been standing to her.

"Remind me again, where were we?" Kylo could barely breathe as she turned to look at him. And he realized, with some morbid sense of pleasure, that she was quite embarrassed at her bold statement. He didn't show it though, not as she shyly leaned forward pressing her lips together tightly before letting them part as she let out a breath. She looked up at him with eager eyes and he let his control slip. Reaching for her face Kylo pressed his lips to hers, softly at first and then more aggressively as she grabbed at this chest. The robe bunching under her fingertips, her nails grazing him as he leaned into her their bodies aligning.

As much as Kylo wanted to press on he forced himself to pull away from her, both of their chests heaving as they tried to take in air.

"Would you accept Kylo then?" He finally spoke as he took in her flushed face and bright eyes. "As you have accepted Ben?"

"Yes."

~To Be Continued~


	21. XX : Phantom

Stepping over the threshold into the brightly lit room, Rey took in the various tables that held bolts of cloth and scattered assortments of needles, threads, ribbons and many other items she had no idea what they were used for.

In the middle of the room was a raised dais and three mannequins that wore three different types of tunics that she was to be fitted for. Rey didn't even try to hold back the smile that graced her lips. How he had managed to turn this room into her makeshift dressing room on such short notice was beyond her. She still didn't understand why she had to get formally fitted when she could mend her own clothes just fine. Looking down at her own clothes, Rey felt a twinge of pride for how long she had managed to keep this set looking nearly brand new.

She refused to let the spike of annoyance that shot through her take over at the thought of the possible implication that her clothes were not good enough and reminded herself that he had given her this gift out of, what she had hoped, was of good faith. Shaking herself from that train of thought Rey wandered around the room examining the array of items around her. She let her hands brush over the ribbons and fabrics before moving on to the different needles and tools. Not finding anything to hold her interest on the tables, Rey walked towards the dais and mannequins in the center of the room.

Eyeing the outfits Rey decided that she liked the middle one the best. The cut of the tunic was beautiful and when it was properly fitted, it would look beautiful on her figure. Hearing the doors open Rey's attention moved to who had entered the room. Filing in one by one, with who Rey assumed was the head seamstress at the lead, each woman bowed to her and took up their positions near the different tables.

"Hello, Empress. My name is Merida." The woman who came in at the lead bowed again to her. "I am the head seamstress. I am at your disposal and so are my assistants." Merida motioned to the three ladies who were waiting quietly.

"Hello." Rey smiled at Merida and at the women behind her.

"Which would you like to work on first?" She gestured to the mannequins.

Rey looked towards the three outfits and pointed towards the middle one.

"That one." Merida mirrored Rey's smile as she stepped over to take the outfit off the mannequin.

Handing it off to one of the assistants who moved fluidly towards Rey, the head seamstress gathered some pins from the table and followed behind her assistant.

Rey quickly stripped from her outfit and donned on the new set she was given before handing off her old tunic to the assistant.

"That is to stay with me, I will not have it thrown away." Rey tried to sound nice even though the command had fallen from her lips before she could stop it.

The assistant only bowed and hurried back to her work table where she folded the old set and put it to the side.

Rey could only blink as she watched the scene unfold before her. It was like a switch had been flipped. All four of the women, including the head seamstress, began to work and move with such efficiency that had Rey staring at them in wonder.

Like a machine.

Merida tugged at the fabric and began pinning. Rey watched nearly transfixed as the flurry around her set a comfortable silence.

Despite their speed Rey began to feel a dull ache growing from her lower back; and as she stepped into the last tunic, she released a heavy sigh as the process began all over again. Slouching just slightly to ease some of the tension she felt a sharp jab from Merida as she gave Rey a disapproving look. Straightening up Rey smiled sheepishly at her and did her best to stay still as they continued pinning. Merida gave a humorous smile and continued to work.

Feeling a gentle pull from the force Rey stiffened, probing into it until she realized where it was coming from. Daring a quick look over her shoulder Rey tried and failed to suppress the smile that threatened to break on her lips.

Kylo stood near the door with his arms linked behind him watching the seamstress work. His eyes trailed down the length of her as he stepped further into the room.

"You look stunning." He finally spoke, letting his arms fall to his sides. The women looked over at where he stood and stopped working, each taking a step back before exiting the room at his dismissal.

She could feel the heat crawling up her neck as she watched him admire her from across the room. It felt like an eternity when he finally moved towards her, stopping at the edge of the dais. Reaching up, Kylo let his hands caress her arms and sides before settling his hands on her hips.

Even with her standing on the dais Kylo was much taller than her and it thrilled her to look up at him as he peered down at her, his thumbs rubbing circles into her hips as he drew her closer. She reached for him, his hands moving up and away from her hips to her back as he embraced her.

It wasn't until he pulled away that Rey released a shaky breath, her eyes honing onto his lips as he looked down at her. Unsure where this was leading Rey did not move but instead kept her eyes glued to his, her breath uneven.

He tentatively brushed her cheek before cupping her face. She felt a different kind of warmth spread through her as she leaned into his palm.

She never realized just how much she enjoyed spending time with him, loved it even. And when she reached up to touch his face with her own hands it dawned on her how much she wanted it to be like this every day. To share small moments like these with him.

Without breaking contact Kylo leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She watched as the corners of his lips tugged upward, as if he was fighting something within him.

And then he smiled, a smile that left her with no air in her lungs as she saw the peace in his face. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw in her entire life.

Ben. This was Ben smiling at her. Something she never would have thought to see in her lifetime.

"This means everything to me. You've made me so happy, Rey."

"I love you." Rey's words had been barely a whisper, but he had heard them. She knew he heard because the moment they left her lips his eyes shot open and he instantly pulled her face to his claiming her lips with his own.

A thousand different emotions flowed wildly through her as she flung her arms around his neck and gave in. His kisses were eager, hungry, and passionate. Switching from long deeps kisses to light pecks as he trailed them down her neck made her mind go hazy as her legs shook, threatening to cave from under her.

Kylo must have noticed it and before she knew it she was in his arms as he strode towards the doors, placing a light kiss on her head.

Her heart dropped when the doors opened, revealing one of Kylo's commanders giving them a surprised look which quickly morphed into a disapproving one.

"What is it?" Kylo made no effort to hide the growl in his voice. Rey blinked up at him. It was a quick shift from Ben's smiling face to Kylo's angry one.

"I have updates regarding the movements of the bases." The commander refused to be deterred.

"Cant this wait?" Kylo's voice was on the edge of erupting.

"Supreme Leader with all due respect, I came here to discuss this matter with the Empress." The commander looked at her now as he spoke.

A deathly silence filled the hallway as the two stormtroopers that had accompanied the general shifted uncomfortably. The general however kept his face stoic, unfazed by the situation.

Rey climbed out of Kylo's arms and nodded towards the general, trying her best to not let the sudden attention unnerve her.

"Ma'am, One of our bases is under the control of a handful of Rebels, being that you had relations with them before, I'd figured you would be the best person to get an answer as to how we should proceed on reclaiming the base."

Rey gave Kylo a quick glance before speaking.

"They will listen to me if I go. There is no reason why we should lose any more troopers. They wouldn't want to lose anyone of their own either, if there is a fight that happens."

Rey could have sworn she heard Kylo's bones crack as he whipped his head towards her. Rey refused to look at him and instead focused hard at the commander in front of her. She could see the wariness in his eyes, see the pros and cons as he weighed them in his head. Letting her go and she turns would leave them all compromised but, letting her go and she reclaims the much-needed base and location without too much death on their side would be a great benefit to them all. Rey knew he didn't like her, didn't like the idea of a former rebel going in and there being a chance that the order could be compromised.

Rey saw the refusal in his eyes and before he had a chance to speak she stepped up to him.

"I am your Empress, and what I say will be so. I will go to the base and reclaim it for us. And when I do you can thank me for saving our troops."

"So be it." and with a bow to her and then Kylo the commander left, the troopers scurrying off after him.

When she knew they were out of ear shot Rey finally turned to look at Kylo. The storm that was brewing in his eyes had her swallowing once, then twice.

Kylo did say anything as he turned away from her and disappeared down the hall .

They had all been staring at the drawn-out map of the base on the table for hours now as Rey consulted with commander Tao. Kylo, much to Rey's surprise did not limit her but indulged her as she discussed the best landing options and any back plans in case her plan to speak with the rebels failed. He had not moved from his chair that he lounged in.

When Kylo failed to add any input of his own Rey finally addressed him.

"I can do this. Don't you trust me?" She did not let her insecurity seep into her voice as she sternly spoke to him.

His eyes only shifted from her to commander Tao.

"Of course. If the Empress deems it appropriate." The neutral tone grated on her but she refused to acknowledge it.

Instead Rey gave Kylo an approving nod before turning back to the commander.

"I would only need two soldiers. Nothing more." Hopefully nothing more, if the first plan of action went according to plan.

"You are the Empress. I don't advise such little protection from the Rebels." Commander Tao glanced between Kylo and her. The question he did not voice in his eyes.

"I know them. They wouldn't hurt me." Her voice was hard as she spoke, forcing the commander to look back to her.

He nodded waiting for Rey to dismiss him and when she did, he quickly turned on his heel and left, his voice reverberating through the halls as he shouted orders.

Much to her surprise and those around her Rey gave the order to clear the room. All except for Kylo. As troopers and commanders left the room Rey kept her attention focused solely on Kylo who looked just as surprised as everyone else.

When the doors shut behind the last trooper, Rey walked over to where Kylo sat and sighed.

"I will do this with or without your approval." Rey held her palm up before he could speak. "But no matter how I toss this in my head I still want you to understand, as my equal."

Rey could have sworn there was pride in his eyes as he took her in. He tilted his head to the side as he considered her. Rey refused to back down from silent challenge. Willing herself to remain as calm and collected as he had been.

"There is no controlling you Rey. Just unleashing you." She blinked at his words. The underlying meaning of them. The understanding in them as he spoke.

"I will prepare to leave now then." Rey nodded at her words as she backed away to leave. Kylo slowly stood and moved towards her. Rey was forced to look up at him as he towered over her.

"Come back to me soon, then." And kissed her in a way that seared her soul.

Rey stalked up the landing to the awaiting ship. Everything was ready to go, and as the nagging voice in her head kept telling her to turn back, Rey knew she couldn't wait to get this all over with and come back despite what she was planning on doing.

And as she was seated and everything locked down in preparation to leave, Rey looked back down the ramp to where Kylo stood. She could see the promise in his eyes, as if he too had a nagging voice in his head.

With a smile that held promises of her own, Rey signaled for departure.

She had let the pilot know that she had every intention of letting the rebels know she was there and to not take any course of action that was in a way to conceal them, and also that the storm troopers would stay behind to protect the ship until her return. One of the troopers had tried to protest but was effectively silenced when Rey glared his way.

This was for her to handle. She would handle this.

When they made to land Rey noticed how many of the rebels had appeared. She knew that it was a front, an effort to make it seem that they had more people hiding than there really was. This may have very well been all they had protecting this base, with maybe a few more to spare within.

Rey smiled at the thought, good. Some things never change.

When they finally touched ground and the doors opened Rey gave her final order before walking down the ramp towards the rebels that awaited.

Taking in the faces that crowded around Rey only truly recognized Finn who had taken up position at the front of the group. All of them armed and ready.

"Coming back to us Rey?" Finn was the first to speak, of course. Rey's eyes darted towards him as she ignored his question.

"You need to leave this base. Everyone needs to leave, if you want to live. This is your chance to live to fight another day." Rey made sure to speak loud and clear. Make sure that everyone visible and invisible to her heard her words and took heed.

Murmurs broke out around her and through the clearing. Finn's face fell as he took her in, this time with a different look in his eyes.

"You know we can't do that, Rey." Finn called out as he squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

Of course not. She knew that.

Which is why when the others behind him began shouting that they would not leave, that they would not give up, Rey signaled to the pilot who still sat ready in the ship.

A blast was shot out and hit right above the base ripping through the tall trees and vegetation which rained down on the rebels forcing them to disperse.

Screaming started then as the rebels began firing at the ship, which shot back in return causing devastating damage around them. But not actually hitting them. Rey had been very very clear on that. They needed to be scared away, not killed.

Finn's voice broke though the commotion telling them to fall back into the trees where the ship couldn't fly.

Rey followed after them on foot, keeping her eyes locked on Finn.

She had almost reached him when he peered over his shoulder and noticed her. He took off running deeper and deeper into the surrounding forest.

"Rey!"

She heard him call her name, but it only seemed to echo around her, throwing her off track a bit.

Only when the trees around her grew too dense to safely run through did she slow her pace.

"How could you do this Rey?!" Finn's voice roared through the silence.

Where are you?

"We are not the enemy!"

Slowing down to a walk, Rey's eyes darted through the greenery trying to make out his shape hidden behind the foliage and vegetation. She knew he was out there hiding, she could feel him. Feel his presence as he moved beyond her sight.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." her voice was sharp, her rising anger taking root.

No one knows who I truly am. Or the dark power that resides in me.

Keeping her footsteps light she swiftly darted through the fallen trees and up over the exposed roots of the towering trees around them.

"You're letting him control you!" The desperation in his voice was not lost on her, she hated it. He sounded weak.

She was closer to him now; she could feel his fear. Taste it.

As she tried to brush away a low hung branch Rey noticed the lightsaber that was clutched in her hand. She didn't realize she palmed it while she had been running after Finn.

She felt him move then and snapped her head to the right. The shift of his weight, while small, gave away his position. Rey felt herself ignite her saber and instead of the blue glow blade she knew a red fiery one roared to life.

"Take his life my child. Feed into the darkness." The voice was back, speaking to her, pushing her, egging her on. Again.

Gripping the saber tightly Rey circled to where Finn was hiding.

She didn't give him a chance to run as she burst through the bush, nearly on top of him. He looked up at her in fear, the color draining from his face as he looked at her saber.

"Please, Rey." Finn lifted his hands up in supplication as he tried to reason with her.

He was shaking, afraid.

She noticed the pained expression on his face, the betrayal in his eyes.

"Become who you are meant to be!" The voice roared at her, drowning out all other thoughts.

And as she finally angled the saber high at the cowering Finn before her she realized in that moment she felt nothing. Nothing at all.

She did not think, did not hold back as she swung down with all her strength on Finn whose screams pierced the sky before abruptly cutting off.

The voice in her head was silent.

The world around her was silent.

And Finn bleeding out before her, was silent.

Rey's eyes shot open as a scream tore through her throat and shattered the air around her.

"You cannot hide from your true self. You can only unleash it my young apprentice."

The voice chuckled as she stared into the dark room of her quarters with silent tears trickling down her face.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
